


The Holidays (The First of Many)

by RedBeautyFTW



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Juliantina, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: I found some holiday prompts/sentences on Tumblr and decided to do a 25 days thing.  Each title will be the prompt :)So, basically, it's 25 days of two dorks in love having their first Christmas/New Years together...
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744123
Comments: 220
Kudos: 736





	1. "You're Freezing.  Come here."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this.. This is the first time I've attempted to do 25 straight days so, please, let me know what you think.. Encourage my madness lol
> 
> Oh, and if you encourage me, you encourage tenemos que hablar on tumblr because she has to make gif sets every day too...
> 
> As always, you can reach me on tumblr at redbeautyskimmonsftw or on twitter at JulsValFTW

Valentina stepped back to admire the final look of her newly Christmas decorated home. Her head tilted to the side as she studied one of the snowflakes hanging from a long string. She stepped forward and adjusted it. Valentina took one final step away and sighed, pleased with herself. 

“She’s going to love it.” She breathed as she glanced down at the shaggy black and white puppy wagging her tail beside her. “What do you think, baby? Is your mom going to love it?” 

This would be their first Christmas together in their new home and Valentina wanted to make sure everything was perfect. So of course, she found it perfectly sane to ask their puppy if everything was acceptable. After all, adopting this adorable creature was their first step into domestic bliss. It was only right that their puppy had a say in what their home looked like for the holidays. 

The puppy rose to her feet, her nails making an excited clicking sound on the floor breathed her. She turned in a circle then sat back down, barking once to show her agreement. 

Valentina cocked her eyebrow with a small smirk. “I’m assuming that’s a yes.” 

The puppy barked again, her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth. 

Valentina chuckled lightly as she reached down and patted her head. She glanced at the decorations one more time and released a content sigh. Everything was bright and beautiful. She hoped Juliana did love it. Knowing the other girls’ feelings on Christmas, having never had a real celebration growing up, she knew this had to be perfect. 

Her eyes widened suddenly as a small ‘shit’ escaped her lips. She hurried toward the couch, flopping down onto the soft cushion. She adjusted her position, tucking her legs underneath her as she leaned forward to grab her laptop from the coffee table. It wasn’t long before their puppy joined her, circling the cushion beside her before resting her face on Valentina’s thigh. 

Valentina smiled down at her, shifting her laptop so she didn’t disturb her. “Comfortable, Lanna?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow and flashing the puppy a half smirk. 

The sound of her tail thumping against the couch answered her question. 

“Okay, let’s see what I’m getting your mom for Christmas.” 

Valentina browsed through different sites in search of the perfect gift. She promised Juliana she wouldn’t go to crazy, but she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to keep her word. There was so much she wanted to give her. She knew material things weren’t important to Juliana, but she wanted her to have the world. 

And she would give her it her if she could. 

She chewed gently on her bottom lip as she mindlessly scratched Lanna’s head. “What do you think I should get her?” She asked, glancing down at the puppy. Lanna raised her chin, sitting up quickly. She licked her face several times causing Valentina to laugh. “Okay, okay, listen.’ She held the puppy’s face in her hands, nuzzling her nose. “Your mother doesn’t like when I randomly lick her face, so we are going to have to come up with something else.” 

Lanna released a small bark then licked Valentina’s nose. 

“Thanks for that.” Valentina muttered, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. 

The sound of the front door unlocking grabbed both their attention. Lanna quickly jumped from the couch and Valentina did her best to not let her laptop fall on the floor from the sudden jolt. The door opened and Juliana entered their home. Her beanie was pulled down over her ears and her arms were wrapped tightly around her body. 

“Hey.” She greeted with a shaky tone as she closed the door behind her. After placing her bag on the hook by the door, she leaned down to greet their puppy. “Hey, baby.” She pressed a kiss to her nose as she scratched the top of her head. 

Valentina watched her for a moment, her brow furrowing curiously. Juliana shook lightly as she removed her coat from her body. “Are you okay?” She asked, leaning forward to place the laptop back on the table. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Juliana replied as she made her way toward the couch. She stood in front of Valentina, smiling down at her. “How was your day?” She leaned down, placing a kiss on the other girls waiting lips. 

Valentina jumped back suddenly, placing her hands on the sides of her girlfriend's face. “Juls, you’re freezing.” She lowered her hands, wrapping them around Juliana's wrists to pull her closer. “Come here.” 

“Val, I’m fine.” Juliana chuckled, instantly falling into the other girls embrace. She sighed at the feel of Valentina’s hand moving lovingly up and down her back. She appreciated the attempt to warm her up more than Valentina realized. “It’s December and we live in an insanely cold place. It’s no big deal.” 

Valentina pushed her back gently. “It is a big deal.” She tucked a strand of hair behind Juliana’s ear. “Here, sit.” She gently tugged Juliana onto the couch. “Get comfortable. I’ll get you a blanket and make some hot chocolate.” 

When Valentina attempted to stand, Juliana gripped her wrist to keep her in place. “Val, no, don’t go to any trouble.” She requested, flashing her a soft smile. “Just sit with me. You keep me warm enough.” 

Valentina couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face if she wanted to. She lightly gripped Juliana’s chin then gave her a small kiss. Juliana leaned into the touch following her when Valentina slowly pulled away with a light chuckle. 

“Juls, let me do this.” Valentina pleaded, pouting. “Just relax and look at all the pretty stuff I put around the living room.” 

Juliana half rolled her eyes and scratched her nail softly between her brow. “Okay, fine.” She conceded, laughing when Valentina released an excited squeal which caused Lanna to bark. She flashed Valentina a mock scolding look. “Look at what you started.” 

Valentina giggled, giving her a quick kiss before she stood from the couch. “I’ll be right back.” 

Juliana watched her go then turned her attention to Lanna. She patted the couch lightly and the puppy was more than eager to join her. She licked excitedly against Juliana’s cheek earning several scratches in return. She glanced around their home noticing the array of decorations and lights covering almost every surface. She released a small huff of a laugh and shook her head. Her hands gripped the puppy’s face as she playfully avoided the next onslaught of kisses. 

“Your mommy really went all out didn’t she?” Juliana questioned, chuckling when Lanna released a small bark in return. A small smile twitched onto her lips and she gently placed a kiss on the puppy’s nose. 

“Here you go.” Valentina placed a blanket around her shoulders. She made sure it was wrapped tightly around her then rubbed her hands against her covered arms. “I’ll be right back with the hot chocolate.” She pressed her lips soundly against Juliana’s cheek. 

Juliana closed her eyes at the contact, breathing in Valentina’s scent in the process. Her eyes slowly opened when Valentina moved away and flashed a small smile in her girlfriend’s direction. 

“Hey, Val.” 

Valentina paused on her way to the kitchen, turning back to look at Juliana. “Hmm?” 

Juliana held her gaze for a moment, flashing her a warm, loving smile. “Thank you.” She looked around their home then back at her girlfriend. “For everything.” 

Valentina’s cheeks tinted lightly, and she ducked her head shyly. Her attention returned to Juliana again. “Anything for you.” She reminded as she tossed her a wink then made her way to the kitchen….


	2. “Tis the season for sharing feelings, I guess.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Drop me a comment to encourage the madness... 
> 
> If there's any fic chat you wanna do.. you can find me on redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr
> 
> Don't forget to check out tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr for her awesome gif sets since she's been challenged too lol

Hours passed and, after a heavy debate on what to do for dinner, the couple decided to order in and settle in for the night. They ate on the couch, chatted about their day, and sorted out the details for Christmas tree shopping the next day. Juliana smiled behind her bites at the excitement in Valentina’s voice over the prospect of finding a tree. 

Christmas wasn’t as big a deal for Juliana, but she loved how happy it made Valentina. Her home was never the merriest during this time of year. Hell, her home wasn’t merry at any point in the year. Sure, she and her mother would do small little things to celebrate but never to the extent of what Valentina had waiting for her when she got home. 

“Juls?” 

Juliana snapped from her thoughts, her fork hanging over the opening of her take out container. “Qué?” 

“I asked if you were done.” Valentina chuckled, motioning her chin toward the container. Her eyebrow raised in question and she half tilted her head. “Where’d you go?” 

Juliana shook her head. “Sorry, I just sort of drifted.” 

“Well, nice to see I’m boring you already.” Valentina teased, feigning hurt. 

Juliana narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue. “Val.” She said, flatly causing the other girl to chuckle lightly. 

“I’m kidding.” Valentina pressed her lips to Juliana’s, lingering for several seconds. She pulled back slowly and waited patiently for Juliana to open her eyes. She grinned when Juliana’s stare met her own. “Are you done?” Her gaze drifted down toward the empty box then back to her girlfriend’s beautiful brown eyes. 

Juliana cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Thank you.” She handed everything to Valentina who flashed her an adorable smile. 

Valentina scooted forward, turning to Juliana again. “Do you want some more hot chocolate?” 

“No, Val. Thank you.” 

“I’ll grab you some water.” She stood from the couch and motioned her chin toward the remote. “See if there is anything good on Netflix.” Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip, giddily. “Look for a good Christmas movie.” She wrinkled her nose at her girlfriend then made her way toward the kitchen. 

Juliana watched her go before picking up the remote. She leaned forward, pressing her elbows into her knees as she released a heavy sigh. “A good Christmas movie.” She glanced down at Lanna who was currently laying between the couch and the coffee table. “Any ideas?” 

Lanna raised her eyes toward her and wagged her tail. 

Juliana huffed a small laugh. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s clueless.” 

***************************************************************************** 

The lights around the house were dimmed allowing the blinking Christmas lights and the soft glow from the television to be the only source of light. Juliana laid on her back, her head resting on Valentina’s thigh. Her fleece pajama pants made for an oddly comfortable pillow. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment when Valentina’s thumb brushed against her chin. The smile formed on her lips immediately. 

Juliana enjoyed nights like this. Spending time with Valentina and their little ball of fur who was currently residing on top of Juliana. Lanna never wanted to be very far from her parents. Much less any love she would get in the process. She was currently getting a lot of it. Juliana continued to scratch the sides of her face and press random kisses to the tip of her nose. 

“Sometimes I think you love Lanna more than me.” 

Juliana laughed, nuzzling her nose against the puppy’s. “Mommy is paranoid.” She cooed, earning a playful tap to her forehead. She tilted her head back slightly, looking up at Valentina. “I love you both equally.” 

Valentina glanced down at her, releasing a non-committal noise. “Sure.” She smirked, resting her hand on Juliana’s cheek. Her thumb brushed back and forth gently against her skin. “Hey, Juls?” 

“Yes?” Juliana made faces at Lanna causing the puppy to bark then lick wildly toward her. 

“About when you drifted off earlier-“ 

Juliana breathed in, knowing where this was going. She should have known better than to think she was in the clear. She focused on Lanna, brushing her fingers through her fur. “Uh-huh.” 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” 

Juliana released a small nervous chuckle. “Tis the season for sharing feelings, I guess.” The words tumbled from her mouth before she could even think to stop them. 

“Juliana.” 

Her brown eyes closed at Valentina’s tone. She breathed out, opening her eyes to Lanna resting heavily on her chest. “Okay, baby, that’s Mommy’s serious voice.” She whispered, moving her head to the side. “Down, please.” 

Lanna whined, giving her face one final lick before placing her front paws on the floor. Her head turned in Valentina’s direct and the older girl brushed her nails gently on top of her head. She released a small sneeze then removed the rest of her body from Juliana, earning a small grunt from the movement. 

Juliana sat up, shifting around so she was facing Valentina. She was still watching the television, her jaw flexed. Juliana sighed, inwardly cursing her inability to think before she spoke. She licked her lips and reached out with her pointer finger. She pressed the pad of her index finger into the tense spot on Valentina’s jaw. 

“Stop.” She whispered, pressing her finger against it again. 

Valentina rolled her eyes and allowed her jaw to relax. She ran her hand through her hair then shifted her position, so she was facing Juliana as well. Her elbow pressed into the couch as she propped her head up with her hand. Her brow raised in question as she patiently waited for Juliana to speak. 

Juliana swallowed back the lump in her throat. Her gaze shifted toward her hands as she anxiously fidgeted with her fingers. “I’m just-“ Her shoulder raised in a small shrug. “I’m just not used to all this Christmas stuff.” 

Valentina inched closer, her features softening. “Did I do too much?” 

Juliana raised her head quickly at the concern in Valentina’s tone. “No, Val, no.” She promised, reaching out to take her other hand. “It’s beautiful. It’s amazing.” She sighed, softly as she met Valentina’s eyes. “We just didn’t do a lot of this when I was growing up, that’s all.” 

“I know.” Valentina adjusted their hands so she could intertwine their fingers. “It’s part of the reason I wanted to make sure this was perfect.” She looked around the living room admiring the lights and hanging snowflakes. Her attention returned to Juliana. “But, I don’t want to overwhelm you.” 

Juliana chuckled. “You’re not.” Her lips twitched forming a shy smile. She breathed in at the sight of Valentina staring at her so lovingly. It made her stomach flutter in a way she’d never experienced before. “You know, we didn’t have a lot and my father wasn’t exactly the Santa type so-“ The words caught in her throat and she did her best to clear them. “Christmas was never a big deal in my house.” 

“I can tone it down-“ 

“Val, no.” Juliana chuckled, tugging her a little closer. “Please don’t.” 

“Are you sure?” Valentina rocked their hands from side to side. A small half grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. “We can skip the tree.” 

“There is no way we are skipping getting a tree.” Juliana flashed her a look of disbelief. “Especially with the amount of money you spent on ornaments.” 

The scoff that followed her words made Valentina laugh whole heartedly. Her laughter slowed and she looked at Juliana adoringly. “It’s our first Christmas together. I just want it to be special.” 

“I know.” Juliana responded, softly. “So do I.” 

Valentina raised their joined hands. She pressed a soft kiss to the back of Juliana’s hand then raised it to press underneath her chin. “Promise me, if I’m going overboard-“ 

“I’ll let you know.” Juliana interrupted, amusement lacing her tone. She tugged at their joined hands to bring Valentina closer. She pressed their lips together, smiling when Valentina sighed at the contact. 

Valentina was the first to move back, but not fully. “I’m suddenly really tired.” She stated, quietly against Juliana’s lips. 

Her smile spread slowly as she brushed her nose against Valentina’s. “Wanna go to bed?” 

“Mmhmm.” Valentina hummed as Juliana rose from the couch, bringing her up with her. 

Juliana tossed a small smile over her shoulder as she led her love to their room….


	3. “No, this tree is perfect!”               “I won’t let you fall”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3
> 
> Fluffy domestic tree stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is liking this... :) I combined two sentence prompts together but I have plenty to work with so it's okay...
> 
> As always, please please please.. comment below and let me know what you think... Encourage me lol 
> 
> Also, come chat with me about my stuff anytime at redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr or JulsValFTW on twitter...
> 
> ANDDDD don't forget to check out my 25 day challenge partner @ tenemos que hablar on tumblr and give some love to her gif creations....
> 
> You're all appreciated more than you even realize!

The city was glowing with the holiday. 

The tree lot Valentina had chosen was especially festive. There were lights strung from pole to pole. Christmas music played loudly of each tree lined aisle. Juliana walked behind Valentina, holding tightly onto her hand. Every time Valentina saw a tree she was considering, she would inspect it thoroughly then release a noise showing her approval. 

An excited little squeak was a maybe. 

A wrinkle of her nose and a little huff was a definite no. 

Juliana smiled each time she did it and shook her head. Her girlfriend was becoming predictable which each row they walked down. It was obvious she was going for the bigger, more lavish tree. Juliana was pretty sure she was forgetting that it was going in their home and not her family’s. 

“What about this one?” 

Juliana released a short, surprised breath when Valentina tugged her closer. She stumbled slightly into the tree causing Valentina to help steady her. The older girl flashed her an apologetic look and Juliana gave her hand a small squeeze. She knew Valentina was excited about all of this so being pulled around was the least of her worries. 

Juliana furrowed her brow as her eyes made their way up the tree. “It’s a little big, don’t you think?” 

“A little but-“ She smiled brightly as she rocked back and forth on her heels. “It’ll fit.” 

Juliana tilted her head slightly, flashing her a knowing look. “Val, do you honestly think so?” 

Valentina sighed, a disappointed little pout on her lips. “No, you’re right.” 

Juliana mimicked her pout as she took both of Valentina’s hands in her own. “Val.” She cooed, tugging her closer. When Valentina was facing her, she stepped forward, releasing her hands and sliding her arms around her waist. “If you want this one, we can get this one.” 

Valentina rested her hands on her shoulders. “No, babe, you’re right. It’s too big.” She glanced at the tree one more time then returned her attention to Juliana. “Besides, Lanna would destroy it.” 

Juliana tossed her head back lightly and laughed. “She’s going to destroy anything we bring home.” 

“You’re definitely not wrong.” 

They both laughed imagining the unintentional destruction their puppy would do given the chance. Their eyes met and their laughter slowed as the magnetic pull that was always present with them. Juliana pressed her body closer to Valentina, smiling at the feel of her girlfriend’s heartbeat increasing the closer they came to one another. 

Valentina’s nose brushed against hers and her eyes fluttered closed at the contact. Their lips brushed together, and Juliana sighed happily at the touch. It felt so good to be able to do this. To not have to worry about someone scolding them or catching them in the act of just trying to be together. 

There was a sudden splash on Juliana’s face causing her to abruptly move away from Valentina. She looked up trying to locate the source of the interruption. Valentina followed her eyeline, confused by the sudden loss of contact. She released a small breath at the sight of white flakes fluttering around them. 

Juliana wrinkled her brow and wiped at her face. “Is that supposed to be snow?” 

Valentina laughed, raising her hand to wipe away the drop on Juliana’s cheek with her thumb. “I think it’s soap.” She replied, rubbing her thumb against her index finger. She wrinkled her nose at the slickness. “Yeah, definitely soap.” 

"So fake snow." Juliana wiped at her face as another flake hit her skin. “This place goes all out, doesn’t it?” 

“It’s festive.” Valentina stated as she looped her arm through Valentina’s. “Come on. Let’s keep looking.” 

Juliana nodded in agreement and they continued their stroll down the rows of trees. She looked down for a second, feeling the sudden onslaught of memories from Christmas’ past rush through her. She could see a flash of the small plastic tree her mother would pull out for her while her father was at work. 

There was one year Juliana received a sketchbook from her mother. It was all she could really afford to give her, and Juliana was more than grateful for it. She used it every night after that. It was the best gift she had ever gotten. It was the only gift she had ever gotten. 

Until Valentina. 

“This one.” 

Juliana found herself being pulled closer to Valentina’s side. She glanced at her love, her blue eyes bright and fixated on the tree before them. She followed her gaze and her smile spread at the sight of it. It wasn’t huge but it wasn’t very small either. It stood maybe a few feet taller than both girls. It was fluffy and could definitely stand the weight of all of Valentina’s ornaments and a puppy trying to get a better idea of how to attack it. 

“Are you sure?” Juliana asked, knowing full well this is what she wanted. She could see it in Valentina’s face. “We can keep-“ 

“No, this tree is perfect!” Valentina turned to her, clasping her hands together in front of herself. “What do you think?” 

Her smile was infectious, and Juliana couldn’t help but mirror it. “I love it.” She responded, softly, laughing when Valentina bounced excitedly in front of her. 

“Okay, stay here.” Valentina requested, resting her hands on Juliana’s forearm. “I’ll go get the guy and then we will go home and decorate it.” 

Juliana opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a kiss placed soundly on her lips. Valentina muttered a quick ‘be right back’ and hurried off to find someone working in the tree lot. She took in a deep breath as she turned back to look at their new Christmas tree. She breathed out as she raised her hand to her mouth and chewed gently on the corner of her finger. 

“Lanna is going to destroy you.” She muttered to herself as she shook her head and released a small chuckle…. 

**************************************************************** 

“It looks good.” 

Juliana closed her eyes at the feel of Valentina’s arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She rested her chin on Juliana’s shoulder for a second before pressing her lips against her shoulder. She returned to her original spot, tightly holding onto Juliana from behind. 

“It does.” Juliana agreed, taking a sip from her mug. She tilted her head to the right allowing Valentina more room. “I feel like something’s missing.” 

Valentina shifted, studying the tree from behind her. “The star.” She said, suddenly. 

Juliana inched to the side slightly to look at her. “The star?” 

“Yeah, we should have a star on top. Hold on.” 

Juliana tried not to whine at the loss of contact when Valentina released her and walked over to their box of ornaments. She crouched down, shuffling through the box. Lanna decided to join her, placing her nose inside and helping her sift through everything. 

“Found it!” Valentina exclaimed, gripping it tightly with both hands. Lanna jumped beside her, barking at her mother’s sudden outburst. Valentina giggled, petting her head. “Sorry, baby. Didn’t mean to scare you.” She pushed herself upright and made her way back to Juliana. She extended the star to her. “Here.” 

Juliana made a face, looking from the star to Valentina. “Why are you giving it to me?” 

“You should hang it.” Valentina stated, with a soft smile. 

Juliana reached out to take the object from her, hesitating for a moment. “Really?” 

Valentina placed the star in her hand. “Yes, really.” She rested her hand on top of their joined ones. “Decorating the tree, hanging the star. These are all Christmas activities and traditions.” She smiled warmly at her love. “And taking part in them together is important. I want us to share everything together including things like this.” 

Juliana felt her heart skip in her chest for the second time that day. She had never been as happy with anyone as she was with Valentina. The new life they were building together was everything she ever wanted. And these traditions were something she never expected but was thankful and loved all of it. 

She pulled her stare away from Valentina and back toward the tree. “How am I supposed to get up there?” 

“OH!” Valentina released her hands and hurried toward the back of their home. She scurried back carrying a dining room chair. “Here. Stand on this.” She placed the chair close to the tree and Juliana eyed her suspiciously. Valentina furrowed her brow at the look, cocking an eyebrow in question. “What?” 

“You’re going to let me stand on your brand-new chair?” 

Valentina scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Will you just stand on the chair.” She ordered, playfully exasperated. 

Juliana raised her hand in defense. “Okay, but no complaints when my shoes scuff the seat.” 

“I don’t even know why you still have your shoes on.” Valentina stated, watching as Juliana went to climb onto the seat. She reached out, placing her hand on the other girls arm to stop her before she continued. She flashed her a sheepish smile. “Would you mind taking them off before you do that?” 

Juliana laughed, shaking her head. “I knew it.” She bent down, removing one shoe at a time then placed them under the tree. She glanced at their puppy who was sitting beside the tree, wagging her tail and eyeing the newly placed shoes. She pointed her finger sternly at Lanna. “Those are not a present for you.” 

Lanna whined, tilting her head in response. 

Juliana placed her hand on the back of the chair to steady herself. She took in a breath, carefully stepping onto the seat. A nervous sound escaped her throat as the chair wobbled underneath her. Valentina stepped forward quickly, grabbing the chair with one hand and Juliana with the other. Her brown eyes met the comforting blue ones staring back at her. 

“I won’t let you fall.” Valentina assured her with a soft smile. 

“I know.” Juliana responded, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

She gripped Valentina tightly as she straightened herself on the chair, so she was fully standing. The chair wobbled again, and Valentina steadied her immediately. She ignored the nerves coursing through her body as she reached up as far as she could to get the star on top. The tree seemed so much smaller at the lot. It was amazing how much changes when you’re standing on a chair trying to place a sparkly object on top of it. 

Juliana leaned in just a bit. The feel of Valentina gripping her tighter made her smirk. She could almost feel the concern for her in her girlfriend’s hold. “Almost got it.” 

“Juls, please be careful.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Juliana glanced down at her. “You’ve got me.” 

Valentina smiled warmly up at her. “Always.” 

She tossed her a loving wink then returned to her task, placing the star firmly on the tree. She breathed out, releasing a calming breath she had no idea she was holding. 

Valentina helped her make her way down then removed carried the chair back to the dining room. When she returned, she took her position back behind Juliana and held her tight. Juliana sighed, leaning back against her. 

“Now it’s finished.” Valentina whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“It looks great.” Juliana added, resting her hand on top of Valentina’s. 

They stood quietly, admiring their work. Valentina turned her head and nuzzled her nose against Juliana’s cheek causing her to giggle lightly. She pressed another kiss to her cheek then rested her chin on her shoulder again. 

“Tomorrow we bake cookies.” 

“Val, you can’t cook.” 

Valentina leaned to the side, flashing her an offended look. The look soon faded, and she scrunched her nose in agreement. “Tomorrow you bake cookies.” 

Juliana laughed as she reached back and gently patted Valentina’s cheek. “Whatever you want, babe.”


	4. “Chocolate chip is the only cookie that matters.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4
> 
> Here we gooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, leave comments, send questions etc etc...
> 
> You can find me at redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr
> 
> and don't forget to check out tenemos que hablar on tumblr for her amazing gif sets!

Valentina sat on a stool and rested her forearms on the kitchen island. She watched as Juliana moved effortlessly around the kitchen. The Carvajal Group was having a Christmas party the following night and Valentina had volunteered to bring cookies. Well, she volunteered Juliana to bring cookies. 

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t get the hang of baking. Her two latest attempts were a total disaster. She could still see the look on Juliana’s face when she walked into the kitchen on her first time. Valentina had no clue a mixer could move that fast. Or cause that much cookie dough to go everywhere. 

To this day, she still swears that is the longest shower she has ever taken in her life. 

The second time wasn’t so much a mess as a cooking disaster. She knew she screwed up from the first bite Juliana took. She saw it in her girlfriend’s eyes. And the force little smile she plastered on her face as she attempted to chew. Juliana was sweet for trying to act like it was killing her to chew it. And swallow it. 

Juliana stood beside her, watching the mixer move inside the bowl. Valentina found herself fixated on her profile. The way her eyes crinkled in the corner as she concentrated on the speed of the mixer. The perfect line of her jaw and the way it shifted as she thought about her next ingredient. 

“So, how come you never learned how to bake?” Juliana asked, turning the mixer off. She pulled up the top to remove the blades from the mix. 

Valentina placed her hand under her chin and scooted her stool a little closer. “Chivis always did all the baking.” She shrugged her shoulder. “She hated when I hung around the kitchen because I would always try to sneak something.” 

Juliana watched Valentina lean forward toward the bowl. Her eyes narrowed as she followed the movement of her hand. Valentina pressed her teeth into her bottom lip with an impish grin and attempted to stick her finger inside the bowl. Juliana reacted quickly and smacked the top of her hand. 

“Juls!” Valentina exclaimed, pulling her hand back. She held the scolded hand against her chest. “That hurt.” 

“Well, maybe you’ll learn not to stick your hand in uncooked cookie dough.” Juliana tsked and shook her head and removed the bowl from the mixer. “Now I see why Chivis never wanted you hanging around the kitchen.” 

Valentina flashed her a look feigning hurt. “I thought you’d be different.” 

“Wrong.” Juliana chuckled, removing the blades from the mixer. She glanced at Valentina as she walked to the sink. “You’re going to learn how to do this before next Christmas.” 

Valentina ducked her head, chuckling softly. “I promise.” She slumped flashed her girlfriend a sincere look. “I really appreciate you doing this.” She straightened up, waving her hand in front of her. “And if you decide you don’t want to go to the party then we don’t have to go.” 

Juliana was taken back by her words. They had promised Valentina’s father they would be at the company party weeks ago. Then, Valentina promised they would bring cookies. They were pretty much committed at this point, so she was surprised Valentina was so eager to back out. 

“We told your dad we would come, Val.” 

“Yeah, but-He’ll understand if we change our mind.” 

Juliana tilted her head suspiciously. “Who’s going to eat all the cookies?” 

Valentina perked up at the question. “We will.” 

“Val.” Juliana chuckled, shaking her head. She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the main ingredient. “Why don’t you want to go?” 

Valentina tossed her head back, releasing a small groan. “I hate company parties.” She grumbled, running her hands down her neck. “Everyone wants to ask questions and talk about the business and ask when I’m coming to work full time.” She growled, resting her head on the table. 

Juliana jutted out her bottom lip as she walked back over to Valentina. She touched the back of her head, caressing her hair gently. “I will save you every chance I get, okay?” She promised, smiling when Valentina raised her head slightly to look at her. “We’ll come up with a signal.” 

“Really?” Valentina questioned, hopefully. 

Juliana nodded, opening the bag. “But it can’t be anything intimate.” She stated, shooting her a mock glare. “The last time we did this, you grabbed my ass in front of your sister.” 

Valentina smirked, raising her shoulder. “That was just to make Eva uncomfortable.” She noted, dodging the playful swat from Juliana. 

“Regardless, there will be none of that.” Juliana warned, flashing her a small smirk. “Find a new signal.” 

“Okay, I’ll come up with something.” Valentina promised, cheekily. Her brow furrowed as she watched Juliana pour the bag into the bowl. “What kind of cookies are you baking anyway?” 

Juliana flashed her a strange look. “Chocolate chip.” She pulled the bag back to gage what she had done. “The only cookie that matters.” 

Valentina wrinkled her nose playfully. “I don’t know. I like the cookies with the m&m pieces in them.” 

Juliana slacked her jaw as she slowly turned her attention to Valentina once again. “Get out of my kitchen.” She ordered, jokingly as she pointed toward the door. 

Valentina gasped, placing her hand on her chest. “Excuse me, but this is our kitchen.” She reminded, a teasing pitch lacing her tone. “So, I have every right to stay in here.” 

“Not if you’re going to talk craziness about candy pieces in cookies.” 

Valentina knitted her brow together. “Aren’t chocolate chips technically candy pieces?” 

Juliana paused, releasing a short breath. She stammered over her words for a second causing Valentina to laugh. Juliana placed the bag on the table then walked over to Valentina, wrapping her hand around her arm. 

“Bueno.” Juliana helped Valentina up from the stool. “Out.” 

“I’m not Lanna.” Valentina laughed, allowing herself to be pulled up from the stool. 

“Yeah, the only difference is you can talk.” Juliana teased, lightly shoving her toward the door. “Go watch a movie or something. I’ll bring you a cookie when they’re done.” 

Valentina raised her hands in defense. “Bien, bien.” She started toward the door, resting her hand on the frame. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip flashing a lighthearted smile. “I love you.” 

Juliana fought not to smile in return. She shook her head. “I love you.” She responded, half rolling her eyes. “Vete.” She waved her hand and Valentina laughed before turning and walking out of the kitchen... 

*********************************************************************** 

“Are you going to give me one?” 

“Why? They don’t have m&m pieces in them.” 

Valentina narrowed her eyes as she reached around Juliana and took her cookie. She ignored her girlfriend’s protest as she popped what was left of the cookie in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in satisfaction and she released an exaggerated moan. 

“These are amazing, babe.” She muttered, placing her hand over her mouth as she chewed. “So much better than any other type of cookie.” 

Juliana shifted from her place beside Valentina, adjusting the other girl’s arm that was draped around her shoulders. “Are you just saying that?” 

Valentina shook her head and swallowed. “No, babe, they’re delicious.” She leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you for doing this for me.” 

Juliana closed her eyes at the contact, sighing happily. “It’s the least I can do.” She opened her eyes to look at Valentina once again. “I feel like you’ve done so much for us to have this amazing Christmas and I just want to make sure I’m contributing.” 

“Of course you are, Juls.” Valentina reached out, brushing her hair behind her ear. “We are doing this together. Just like everything.” 

“Except baking.” Juliana reminded, raising an eyebrow. 

Valentina looked away for a moment, flexing her jaw. She returned her attention to Juliana and pursed her lips. “I’ll help next time and I’ll actually make sure I know what I’m doing.” 

A bright smile crossed Juliana’s lips as she leaned forward and kissed her softly. She pulled back, quickly and flashed her a questioning look. “Did you figure out a new signal?” 

“Oh, yeah, I was just planning on grabbing your boob-“ 

“Valentina!”


	5. “That sweater is horrible, but you make it work.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5....
> 
> The fluffiness continues......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright...
> 
> Here is day 5.. man this challenge is really kicking me in the butt but I've got this...
> 
> Please please please... leave a comment.. encourage the madness...
> 
> As always: redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr..
> 
> And go visit my challenge homie for her awesome gif sets at tenemos que hablar on tumblr!
> 
> ********************************************************************

Valentina glanced at her phone, tossing it on the desk in front of her. She could not wait to go home. It had been a long day at the Center, and she was pretty sure it was going to be an even longer night when she returned with Juliana for the party. She blew out a breath at the thought, running her hand through her hair. 

As much as she loved her family, and their business, she would think of way better ways to spend tonight. Cuddling at home on the couch under the warm glow of the Christmas lights with Juliana and their puppy was one of them. She smiled to herself at the memory of the last few nights. Opening up Juliana to Christmas traditions was a lot easier than she thought it was going to be. 

And the fact that Juliana was completely enjoying every second of it was a major bonus. 

A soft knock on her office door pulled her from her reverie. She turned in her chair and smiled warmly at her brother standing in the doorway. “Guille, hey.” 

“Hola, hermanita.” He greeted, motioning his chin toward the empty chair in front of her desk. “May I?” 

“Yes, come in.” She waved her hand for him to step further inside. “Just close the door behind you.” 

Guille nodded, doing as he was asked. He made his way toward her, a huge smile on his face, as he plopped down on the seat. He continued to grin at his sister earning a suspicious look in response. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms against his chest. 

Valentina furrowed her brow. “What’s with that face?” 

His bottom lip jutted out and he raised his shoulders, innocently. “What face?” 

“That one.” She pointed at him, moving her finger in a circle. Her eyebrow raised and a curious half smirk formed on her lips. “What’s going on?” 

Guille sat up, grunting quietly. “I have good news.” 

“Unless you’re going to tell me the party is cancelled-“ 

“The party is cancelled.” Guille interrupted, laughing at the way his sister’s eyes widened at his words. 

“What?” Valentina pressed her hands into the desk. “Are you serious?” 

“Mmhmm.” Guille shrugged. “Dad has to take care of something in Paris, so he rescheduled it.” He bounced his head from side to side. “We aren’t completely out of the woods but at least we get a little break.” 

“Oh, thank God.” Valentina breathed, leaning back in her chair. She rested her hands on the arm rest as she swiveled the chair from side to side. “I was not looking forward to hearing old work stories again tonight.” 

Guille chuckled and nodded. “Agreed.” He inched closer, clasping his hands together and resting them on her desk. “So, now that we dodged that bullet…” He flashed her a mischievous look. “Got any other plans for tonight?” 

Valentina shrugged her shoulder. “Probably just spend the night with Juls at home.” She drummed her fingers on the desk. “Maybe find more ways to torture her with Christmas traditions.” She released a small laugh at her own words. 

“Then how about torturing her at our place.” Guille suggested. 

Valentina looked at him curiously. “Cómo?” 

“Come to our ugly sweater party.” 

Valentina’s jaw slacked in surprise. “You’re having an ugly sweater party?” 

“Sure, why not?” He shrugged, leaning back in the chair again. “Renata invited some people over. We’ll have Rompope.” He flashed her a toothy grin and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Valentina laughed, rolling her eyes at him. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Come on, Vale! It’ll be fun.” He promised, placing his hand on his heart. “Don’t disappoint your favorite brother on Christmas.” 

“First, you’re my only brother and, second, it’s December eleventh.” She noted with a grin. 

Guille blew out a breath and waved his hand at her. “Are you in or not?” He raised an eyebrow in question. 

Valentina nodded. “Yeah, we’re in.” 

Guille clapped his hands together. “Yes!” 

“But-“ 

“Aw, what?” He groaned, playfully disappointed. 

“Juls and I don’t have any ugly sweaters.” She said, leaning forward slightly. “So, you have to cover for me so I can get out of here and go shopping.” 

Guille side eyed her. “You just want to go home early.” 

Valentina bounced her head from side to side. “Well, yeah, that too.” She raised her fist toward her brother. “Deal?” 

Guille exhaled, conceding. “Deal.” He bumped his fist against his sisters…. 

************************************************************************************************ 

“Juls!” 

Juliana hurried out of the bedroom at the sound of her name. She did her best not to trip over the ball of fur that was racing her to the living room. “Ay, Lanna.” She scolded, shaking her head when the puppy ignored her and continued running. 

She rounded the corner into the living room where Valentina was currently struggling with shopping bags. Juliana did her best not to laugh as her girlfriend tried to balance what she was carrying with the weight of their puppy jumping joyful on her. 

“Lanna, baby.” Valentina cooed. “Let me put this stuff down.” She stepped further into the house, smiling at Juliana. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Juliana responded, hurrying over to her. She reached out, wiggling her fingers toward the items. “Let me help.” She pulled her hands back for a second. “Unless there is something in there you don’t want me to see.” 

“No presents in here, I promise.” Valentina responded, placing a small kiss on her lips. She felt Juliana smile against her lips then take one of the many bags from her hand. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Juliana curiously looked in the bag before placing it down on the couch. “What’s with all the bags?” 

Valentina placed the other bags down as well then knelt to hug Lanna. “We were invited to a party tonight, so I had to get us something to wear.” 

Juliana knitted her brow, confused. “I thought you said your dad’s party was cancelled?” 

“It was.” She placed a few kisses on Lanna’s nose before standing back up. “Guille is throwing a party tonight and invited us.” 

“Oh, okay.” Juliana peaked inside the bag again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “What kind of party needs whatever is in these bags?” 

Valentina bit lightly into her bottom lip. “An ugly sweater party.” 

Juliana turned her attention to Valentina. She squinted, still confused. “Qué?” 

Rather than explain, Valentina reached into the bag and pulled out a fluffy folded garment. She held it out toward Juliana with a wide smile. “Try this on.” 

“Okay…” Juliana responded, skeptically as she took the sweater from her. She attempted to unfold it but was immediately halted by Valentina’s hand over her own. Her eyebrow raised in question. “I can’t look at it first?” 

“Oh, definitely not.” Valentina shook her head. She waved her hand toward the hall leading toward their bedroom. “Go.” 

Juliana continued to stare at her as she shuffled toward their hallway. “I’m just supposed to trust you?” 

“As always.” Valentina flashed a toothy grin then winked at her love. 

Juliana shook her head, huffing a laugh as disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom… 

******************************************************************* 

Valentina hadn’t been sitting on the couch for long when she heard Juliana grumbling from the hallway. She giggled lightly to herself as she nuzzled Lanna then kissed the top of her head. “Your mom is about to be really mad at me.” She joked, earning a curious head tilt from the puppy. “You’ll see.” 

“En serio?” 

Valentina turned to look at Juliana. Her hand quickly covered her mouth to stop the bark of a laugh threating to escape. Juliana stood by the edge of the couch, her hands on her hips and the most awful sweater in existence on her body. It was bright red with reindeer, Santa and an unnecessary amount of Christmas trees on it. There were little rhinestones glistening in the light of the living room and, to top it all off, there were white patches of snow on the shoulders and sleeves. 

“You know…” Valentina began as she studied Juliana for a moment. “That sweater is horrible, but you make it work.” 

Juliana glared at her. “I am not wearing this.” 

“Oh, come on!” Valentina begged, standing up from the couch. She took a few steps closer, wrapping her arms around Juliana’s waist. “Mine is just as bad, I swear.” 

“I doubt it.” Juliana huffed; her brown eyes still narrowed. “And, even if it is, everything looks good on you.” She slid her hands over Valentina’s shoulders, clasping her hands behind her head. “So, it’s not fair.” 

“You’re so full of it.” Valentina tugged her closer. “Come on. It’ll be fun.” She brushed her nose against Juliana’s. “And, I’ll be sure to take if off you quickly when we get home.” 

Juliana relaxed her glare and shifted closer to Valentina. “With that type of promise, how can I say no?” 

“You know-“ Valentina leaned in impossibly closer. “We don’t have to be there until seven.” 

Juliana pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, resting her forehead against Valentina’s “Want to practice getting this thing off of?” 

“Absolutely.”


	6. “That’s the rompope talking. I’m cutting you off.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6
> 
> Looks like we are leading into something here.... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I legit googled what would be considered eggnog in Mexico and, after some help from tenemos que hablar, we found out about rompope... and this was born...
> 
> As always, leave some love if you want!
> 
> I'm also looking for some sentence prompts for NYE and the rest of Christmas cause I'm not really feeling a couple of the ones I have left so, please, throw some suggestions at me @ redbeautyskimmonsFTW on tumblr
> 
> And, again, go check out my 25 day challenge partner on tumblr at tenemos que hablar... Especially for the Juliana gif set she put up today **perfection**
> 
> **********************************************************************

Socializing at Guille’s party was definitely a lot easier than a corporate party. The atmosphere was lighter with people talking about things other than breaking news, facts and figures. The conversation revolved around more relax topics and Juliana couldn’t be more thankful. Not that she wouldn’t have enjoyed herself at The Center’s Christmas party. As long as she was with Valentina, she was fine. But, she had to admit, she was way more comfortable hanging out in her brother’s apartment with people sharing similar interests and energy. 

She watched as Valentina chatted animatedly with Renata, Guille’s fiancée. Her girlfriend was on her third glass of rompope and she was pretty sure Guille had heavily spiked it. Juliana could tell by the gradual change in Valentina’s demeanor. One minute she was just normal Valentina, outgoing and personable. 

The next, she was laughing at everything. When she spoke, her volume was at a level that was unnecessary when the person was standing right in front of you. She told jokes and stories and had the attention of everyone who stood near her. Especially Juliana who was protectively watching her from the other side of the apartment. She shook her head, knowing Valentina was going to be a lot to deal with eventually. 

In all honesty, Juliana did find it somewhat entertaining. 

“Hey.” 

Juliana pulled her attention from Valentina at the sound of Guille’s voice behind her. She turned, smiling at the older Carvajal. “Hey.” She returned, holding out her plate to him. “Cookie?” 

Guille hummed then reached out to take the offered dessert. He hesitated for a moment, furrowing his brow. “Did you make these or did Vale?” 

Juliana laughed at the question. “I did.” 

“Oh, okay. Cool.” Guille accepted the cookie immediately taking a bit. His eyes rolled back in delight and he hummed again. “So good.” 

Juliana chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.” 

He motioned his chin toward his sister. “She’s in a good mood.” He mumbled, swallowing his next bite. 

Juliana glanced back, smiling broadly when Valentina laughed loudly at something Renata said. She returned her attention to Guille. “She’s had three glasses of your rompope.” 

Guille choked on his cookie, placing the back of his hand in front of his mouth. “Do you know how much alcohol I put in that stuff?” 

Juliana bounced her head from side to side. “I can take a guess.” 

“Shit. I’m so sorry.” He apologized, unconvincingly. 

“Yeah, right.” Juliana huffed, narrowing her eyes playfully at him. 

The older Carvajal laughed, nudging her. “Still want to meet up tomorrow?” 

Juliana’s eyes widened as she looked around, making sure Valentina hadn’t walked up without her noticing. “Um, yeah.” She ran her hand through her hair, feeling a sudden elevation in her heartbeat. “You didn’t say anything to anyone, right?” 

“No, no. Of course not.” 

Juliana released a sigh of relief. “Okay because I really don’t want Val-“ Her words faded into a grunt when a pair of arms unexpectedly wrapped around her from behind. She stumbled forward causing her last cookie to tumble onto the floor. 

“Really don’t want Val what?” Valentina muttered, pressing her lips against Juliana’s ear. “Cause there normally isn’t much you don’t want me to-“ 

“Valentina!” Juliana scolded, lightly slapping her hand. She shot her a look. “Your brother is right here.” 

Guille raised his hand as he scrunched his face. “Yeah, there are some things I would rather not know.” 

Valentina made a face as she blew out a wet breath. “We’re all adults here.” 

“Val.“ Juliana warned, trying to fight the amused smile threatening to form on her lips. 

She knew she shouldn’t encourage her. If she even formed a hint of a smile at Valentina’s actions or words, there would be no stopping her. Juliana could already see the blush forming on Guille’s face. Lord knows what state he would be in if Valentina got on a roll. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll behave.” Valentina promised with a mischievous grin. She squeezed Juliana tighter, resting her chin on her shoulder. “So, what about me don’t you want?” 

Juliana eyed her warily. “I feel like that’s a loaded question.” 

Valentina grinned then sloppy kissed Juliana’s cheek. She continued her onslaught of kisses causing Juliana to lean into her as she tried to suppress the attack. Guille watched them for a moment then cleared his throat. The attack stopped and both girls turned their attention to him. 

“I’m, uh-“ He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly then pointed toward Renata. “Yeah.” He gave them a short wave then hurried off toward his fiancée. 

Juliana swatted teasingly at Valentina’s wrist signaling for her to let go. “See, you made your brother uncomfortable.” 

Valentina waved her hand then made a noncommittal noise. “He’ll be fine.” 

Juliana shook her head and rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up the cookie she dropped. She felt herself stumble forward again due to the sudden weight of Valentina on her back. “Babe, come on.” She pleaded, fighting to straighten up. “You’re going to make me fall.” 

“Never. I’ve got you.” Valentina cooed, pressing her face into her back. She relented just a bit allowing Juliana to straighten. 

As soon as she was upright, Valentina wrapped her arms around her again. Juliana grunted at the force of the hug then wrapped her arms around Valentina as well. She smiled when the older girl rested her head on her shoulder and sighed. 

Valentina stepped back abruptly, stumbling in the process. Luckily for her, Juliana had quick reflexes. She reached out, grabbing the front of Valentina’s sweater to keep her from falling backwards. Juliana chuckled lightly as she tugged her forward. 

“Do you like my sweater?” Valentina asked, completely ignoring the fact that she had almost fallen backwards. She tugged on the front, showing off the obnoxiously bright reindeer on the front. “I think I’m gonna wear it every day.” 

“Sure you are, babe.” Juliana appeased, placing her hands on Valentina’s hips to steady her. “It’s adorable.” She leaned in, pressing a small kiss to her lips. “Just like you.” 

“Aw, Juls!” Valentina exclaimed, throwing her arms around her neck. “I love you so much.” 

“And I love you, Val.” Juliana responded, straining to breath under her grasp. 

“You know what we should do?” 

“What?” 

Valentina pressed her lips against Juliana’s ear and smirked. “We should go to sneak off to Guille’s room and break in his new bed.” 

“Okay, that’s the rompope talking.” Juliana responded, a light sense of amusement in her tone. She rested her hand on Valentina’s stomach, pushing her back slightly. “I’m cutting you off.” 

“No, Juls!” She whined, pouting. She reached out, intertwining their fingers. “It’ll be fun.” She tugged her forward. “Come on. Where’s your sense of adventure?” 

“Scarring your brother for life is not my idea of an adventure.” Juliana chuckled, taking a step closer. “You know what sounds like an adventure?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Getting you home so you can sleep this off.” Juliana wasn’t lying. She knew what type of night she was going to be in for. It was just a matter of how hard Valentina would fight to not put on pajama pants and eat left over cookie dough out of the fridge. 

The pouty expression remained on Valentina’s face for a moment before she suddenly brightened up. “Can we watch a movie in bed and cuddle with the baby?” 

“Sure.” Juliana chuckled even harder when Valentina released an excited squeal. “Let’s go find your brother and say goodnight.” She wrapped her arm around Valentina’s waist, leading her in the direction Guille had gone. 

Valentina tucked herself closely into Juliana’s side, resting her head against the other girls. “Hey, Juls?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you gonna tell me what you don’t want me to know?” 

Juliana pressed her lips together, avoiding the pleading look she was sure was gracing Valentina’s face. “Maybe tomorrow.” 

“Lies.” Valentina muttered, narrowing her eyes humorously at Juliana causing the other girl to laugh harder as they made their way to say their goodbyes….


	7. “I didn’t know what to get you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7
> 
> This is just pure fluff....
> 
> Then again... this whole thing is :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up and just started typing....
> 
> I love when that happens...
> 
> As always, leave some love if you want :)
> 
> Come chat with me @ redbeautyskimmonsFTW on tumblr
> 
> and don't forget to check out tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr to see her awesome gif sets which are part of the 25 day challenge!
> 
> *****************************************************************************

Juliana loved her life especially on late nights like tonight. 

Her bed was crowded at the moment, but it was the best kind of crowded possible. Valentina was tucked into her right side, resting soundly with her head on Juliana’s chest. On her left, Lanna was resting beside her, her head resting on Juliana’s stomach. Juliana breathed in then out slowly, smiling down at her little family. 

Family. There was a word Juliana never thought she would commit to or be happy hearing where her life was concerned. Valentina changed all of that for her. 

Valentina stirred beside her and she shifted allowing the other girl to move in whatever way made her comfortable. They had been home for a few hours and, strangely enough, getting Valentina out of her ugly sweater and into her comfy fleece pajama pants wasn’t a huge struggle. Sure, she had to make a few ridiculous promises to make it happen but, in the end, Valentina drifted off to sleep with minimal effort on her part. 

Juliana glanced down at Valentina, stroking her hair gently. She looked peaceful, sleeping with her hands together under her cheek. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against softly against Valentina’s forehead. She lingered there for a moment closing her eyes at the feeling coursing through her. She loved Valentina so much. 

More than she ever thought she could love anyone. 

Which is why her shopping trip with Guille in the morning was so important. 

Valentina shifted again and Juliana slowly moved back to allow her room. Blue eyes fluttered open slowly and squinted at the dim glow coming from the lights over their bed frame. She smiled sleepily at Juliana who returned it with one of her own. 

“How long have I been asleep?” Valentina questioned, groggily. She cuddled impossibly closer to Juliana, resting her hand right above Lanna’s head. 

“A few hours.” Juliana responded, stroking her hair softly. “You passed out pretty quickly.” 

Valentina scrunched her nose and groaned. “What time is it?” 

Juliana reached to her left, careful not to disturb Lanna with her movement. She picked up her phone to check the time. “It’s two in the morning.” 

“Really?” Valentina breathed in as she stretched. “Why are you still up?” 

Juliana shrugged her shoulder. “I couldn’t sleep.” She watched as Valentina rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. “I guess I’m just nervous about what I’m getting you for Christmas.” 

“Is that what you and Guille are doing tomorrow?” Valentina asked. When Juliana’s eyes widened at her question, she flashed her a half smirk. “Didn’t think I’d remember, did you?” 

“Well, you did have a lot of rompope.” Juliana glanced upward, noticing the string of lights along their headboard. “I can’t believe you put Christmas lights in here too.” 

Valentina cocked her eyebrow, staring at her knowingly. “Don’t change the subject.” 

Juliana’s jaw slacked. “I’m not changing the subject.” 

“Okay.” Valentina rolled her eyes earning a laugh from her love. She pushed herself up, shifting so she was half laying on Juliana, waking up Lanna in the process. The puppy whined, sleepily as she scooted off of the bed. Valentina watched her go flashing an apologetic look at her. “Sorry, baby.” 

Lanna sneezed in response and exited the room toward her own comfy bed. 

“You’ve upset your daughter.” Juliana teased, bringing Valentina’s attention back to her. 

“I apologized.” 

Juliana raised her hand, brushing her fingers gently through Valentina’s hair. Her brown eyes danced over the other girl’s features lovingly as she continued to caress her hair and face. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

“Only because I believe you when you tell me.” Valentina responded, quietly. She stared back at Juliana with the same adoration, touching her loves chin with her thumb. “And you’re still trying to change the subject.” 

Juliana chuckled, lightly. “I asked Guille for help, that’s all.” She confessed, adjusting her position so she could hold Valentina against her. “I didn’t know what to get you.” 

“You don’t have to get me anything, Juls.” Valentina rested her hand on Juliana’s chest, right above her heart. “This is all I need.” 

Juliana felt her stomach flutter at Valentina’s words. Then again, her stomach, her heart, every inch of her body, reacted the same way when it came to Valentina. Everything was warm and fuzzy and ridiculously giddy. Valentina made everything better. 

“Well, you already have this.” Juliana whispered, wrapping her hand gently around Valentina’s wrist to hold her hand in place. “So, I want to make sure what I get you is just as-“ 

“Perfect?” Valentina interjected with a smirk. 

“Yeah.” Juliana responded, amusement lacing her tone. 

Valentina scooted closer and pressed her lips to Juliana’s. The need for talking had ended. Kissing Juliana was the most important thing at this moment. They kissed slowly, enjoying every second of contact. Valentina shifted further on top of Juliana, opening her mouth slightly as she brushed her tongue against Juliana’s bottom lips. She smirked against the kiss at the soft moan she received in return. 

“Can I get a hint?” Valentina whispered against her lips then pressed harder into the kiss. 

Juliana kissed her back; her brow knitting together as her brain mixed confusion and want together. “A hint about?” She questioned, breathlessly as Valentina took her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Valentina inched back. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. “My gift.” 

Juliana pressed her hand into her shoulder, moving her back further. A comical, shocked expression covered her face. “Kissing me like that for information?” She feigned a gasp. “Valentina Carvajal, how could you?” 

Valentina looked at her innocently and shrugged her shoulder. “You make it easy.” 

Juliana scoffed and turned her head when Valentina leaned in for another kiss. “No, no.” She moved her head from side to side, dodging the other girls attempts. “No more for you.” 

Valentina pouted, releasing a small whine. 

Juliana giggled. “You really are like Lanna.” She joked, cupping her face with her hands. “Seriously, though, you’re just going to have to wait until Christmas to find out.” She raised an eyebrow in question. “Can you do that?” 

“I guess.” Valentina breathed, half rolling her eyes. A smile broke onto her face immediately after and she cuddled down into Juliana’s body. She sighed, happily when Juliana wrapped her arms around her. “You know, I could lay like this forever.” 

Juliana pressed a kiss to the top of her head, stroking her hair. “Forever is a long time.” 

“Not with you.” She cuddled closer, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Juliana’s neck. She placed her hand over her mouth, releasing a long yawn. “You’re my forever.” 

Juliana knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn’t care. Valentina’s words were exactly what she needed to hear at that moment. She released a content sigh, shifting so their bodies were pressed firmly together. She placed another small kiss to Valentina’s head. 

“We should get some sleep.” Juliana suggested, softly. Her brow furrowed when Valentina didn’t respond. “Val?” 

She cocked her head to the side, chuckling lightly when she noticed her girlfriend’s eyes closed. Her breathing had evened out and soft, content smile played on her lips as she slept. Juliana lightly brushed the pad of her finger down her cheek. 

“You’re my forever too, Val.”


	8. “Look at it. It’s beautiful.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 8!
> 
> Little bonding time with Juliana and the brother....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...
> 
> Here's day 8! Hope everyone is still enjoying this!
> 
> Remember to come say what's up @ redbeautyskimmonsFTW on tumblr
> 
> and drop in on my 25 day challenge buddy @Tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr and gush over her amazing gif sets for the challenge!
> 
> ******************************************************************

It was cold. 

Then again, it was cold pretty much every day of the week. Juliana walked beside Guille through a crowded outdoor shopping plaza in search of the perfect gift for Valentina. Well, actually, a second perfect gift. The first one was currently being serviced by a close friend of the Carvajal family who came highly recommended by Valentina’s father. Since it was so important, Juliana didn’t want to take any chances of it getting ruined. 

“How long till he said it would be ready?” Juliana asked, pulling her beanie further down over her ears. 

Guille glanced at his watch. “About an hour.” He replied, placing his hands back into the pockets of his trench coat. He looked over at her, smirking as she buried herself deeper into her leather jacket. “You want to go grab something to eat while we wait?” 

Juliana shook her head. “I’m not really hungry.” 

Her stomach was in knots. Food was the absolute last thing on her mind at this moment. She needed to find a gift for Valentina and she really didn’t have a lot of time to waste. Christmas was less than two weeks away and she still had no idea what heartwarming gift she could get for the girl who had everything. 

“You know, what you’re giving her is really special.” Guille pointed out, shifting to not bump into the crowd of people coming toward them. His brow twitched, questioningly. “Are you sure you want to keep looking for something else?” 

Juliana nodded, pulling her beanie down over the tips of her ears. “I want something she can actually open on Christmas.” She glanced up at the man walking beside her. “Something she’ll love.” 

His brow knitted together as he tilted his head to the side. “I thought it was her Christmas gift?” 

“Oh, no.” Juliana shook her head with a small smirk. “That would be a bit cheesy, don’t you think?” 

Guille chuckled. “But you two are always cheesy.” 

Juliana reached out, punching his arm playfully. “Shut up.” 

He muttered an ow and rubbed his arm. “That kind of hurt.” He stretched his arm out and Juliana rolled her eyes as they continued to walk. He nudged her lightly as they made their way through the swarm of Christmas shoppers. “You know, you could put a bow on top of your head and call it a day.” 

Juliana shot him a look. “You’re just full of jokes today.” 

“It’s not often I get to hang out with just you, so I have to take advantage.” He shrugged. “Vale doesn’t like when we are alone. She’s afraid I’m going to tell you some embarrassing stories about her childhood.” 

Juliana huffed a laugh. “Sometimes those stories are helpful.” She wrapped her arms around herself fighting against the sudden gust of wind. “If you have any that would help find the perfect gift, that would great.” She looked down for a moment. “It’s our first Christmas. It has to be perfect.” 

Guille flashed her a confused look. “Your first Christmas? We’ve celebrated before.” 

“Well, yeah but-” Juliana paused, trying to figure out the best way to explain this. 

So much had happened over the span of time she and Valentina had been together. When their actual first Christmas rolled around, Valentina was still living at home with her family. Juliana was tied up in her own family mess and school. They never really took the time to just enjoy the holiday. It wasn’t a huge deal for Juliana as she had never had a real Christmas before, so she didn’t feel like she was missing anything. Valentina, on the other hand, felt like she had missed everything. 

This year was their do-over and she wanted to make sure they did it right. 

“With all the craziness going on, Val and I never got a chance to really celebrate. You know, just her and I.” Juliana sighed, pausing in front of a shop window. “Now that we have our own place and our own family so to speak-“ 

“How is my niece?” Guille interrupted, teasingly. “I bought her a huge squeak toy for Christmas. You two are going to love it.” 

“Oh, great, thanks.” Juliana responded, sarcastically as they began walking again. She raised her hand to her mouth, chewing lightly on the corner of her finger. “I just want to make sure whatever I get her is memorable.” 

Guille bounced his head in understanding. His eyes suddenly widened, and he snapped his fingers causing Juliana to flinch. “I just thought of something.” He took a hold of Juliana’s sleeve, abruptly stopping her from chewing on her finger and completely changing their direction. “This way.” 

He tugged her along, swerving through the people as they made their way to one of the stores. Juliana found herself stumbling behind the older Carvajal as he excused himself and squeezed through hordes of shoppers. She had no idea where they were going or what he was even thinking would be the perfect gift, but he was Valentina’s brother. If anyone knew Valentina better than she did, it was Guille. 

“In here.” He said, tugging her into an electronics shop. 

Juliana made a face as followed him inside. “Seriously?” 

“Mmhmm.” He searched the signs in the store before snapping his fingers and walking toward his destination. He looked over at Juliana. “Remember all those photos that Vale had hanging in her room when you first got together?” 

Juliana flashed him a curious look. “Yeah.” 

“Vale used to love taking pictures. It was a hobby she and-“ A solemn look suddenly overtook his features and he cleared his throat. “Our mom used to share.” A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as the memories flooded his mind. “Besides horseback riding.” 

“I’m not getting her a horse, Guille.” Juliana teased, trying to lighten the mood. She would do the same for Valentina when she was sad remembering her mother. 

“Of course not.” He played along, blowing out a breath. “You find a horse in a toy store not an electronics store.” He smiled broadly causing her to laugh. “But, seriously, here.” He motioned his head toward an array of cameras. “One of these would be perfect.” 

Juliana looked at him curiously. “En serio?” 

Guille nodded. “She would love it.” He reached out, picking up one of the cameras and inspecting it. “Vale loved taking pictures of everything. Friends, family, random shit in the yard.” He released a breathy laugh then placed the camera down. “My mom showed her the beauty in everything and how to capture it all in a photograph.” He glanced at Juliana, sincerely. “Just think of all the beauty she’ll capture taking pictures of her life with you.” 

Juliana felt the smile slowly form on her lips. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip to attempt to hold some of it back. She swallowed back the fluttering feeling rising through her body. “Now who’s cheesy.” She teased, nudging him. 

"It's because I've spent way too much time with you today." He grinned, picking up another camera. “Does that mean I gave you the perfect gift idea?” 

Juliana nodded her head; the giddy feeling filled her body. “Yeah, you did.” She breathed in then out slowly as she looked at all of the choices before her. “But, I know shit about cameras so-“ 

“I’ve got you.” He laughed as they browsed the selection together…. 

******************************************************************************** 

Juliana chewed on the corner of her finger as she stared down at the tiny box. Guille stood beside her, smiling fondly at the item before them. The man behind the counter looked from Guille to Juliana then back to Guille. He raised an eyebrow as he waited patiently for one of them to say something. 

He cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him. “What do you think?” Juliana remained silent as her eyes remained fixed on the item. She reached out, picking up the tiny box and inspecting the item. It was weird how something so small could feel so heavy. Even the bag containing the camera she had just purchased felt lighter. It was completely possible that the implication behind the object was heavier than anything Juliana had ever felt or experienced. 

She only knew two things at this moment: She was nervous, and she was positive this is what she wanted to do. This is what she wanted more than anything. 

“Look at it.” Juliana said, softly as she handed the tiny box to Guille. “It’s beautiful.” 

A half smile tugged at the corner of Guille’s mouth as he accepted the offered item. He inspected it, feeling a sense of warmth rush over him. “It is.” He glanced at the man behind the counter. “You did an amazing job restoring it, Oscar. Thank you.” 

The man raised his hands from the glass, dismissively. “It was my pleasure, Guille.” He looked at Juliana with a warm smile. “She’s going to love it.” 

Juliana released a nervous chuckle as she took the box back from Guille. “I hope so.” 

“She will.” Guille promised as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He squeezed her gently, giving her a half hug. “And, I know you’re not worried about this part but-“ 

When he paused suddenly, Juliana brought her attention to him, flashing him a questioning look. 

He gave her shoulder an assuring squeeze. “She’s going to say yes.”


	9. “Did you put fake antlers on the dog?” “How many candy canes have you eaten?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 9 NONSENSE 
> 
> All of the fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has commented or read this story...
> 
> I appreciate all of the love.. You guys are really keeping me moving forward!
> 
> Don't forget to check out @tenemos-que-hablar and her part of the 25 days challenge on tumblr!
> 
> ******************************************************

Juliana said goodbye to Guille as she extended the black SUV. She watched the car pull of, waving to him one final time. Her hands gripped the shopping bags in her hand tightly. As she turned to walked toward the front door, her heart leapt into her throat. She jerked to a halt taking in a deep breath to steady herself. 

Her tongue licked her suddenly dry lips and she breathed out heavily as she took her first step toward the door. She prayed that Valentina didn’t ask too many questions about what she purchased. There was absolutely no way she could lie to Valentina. She never had been able to do it and she wasn’t going to start now. 

She just had to hope that Valentina’s ability to be understanding was just as strong. 

She paused in front of the door as she searched her bag for her keys. Suddenly, the front door was pulled open causing Juliana to jump in surprise. Valentina stood on the other side, smiling excitedly at her. Juliana couldn’t help but notice how adorable she looked in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a shirt that read ‘Oh fudge! Christmas is coming!” 

“Hi!” Valentina greeted, excitedly as she pulled the red and white candy cane from her mouth. “Welcome home!” 

Juliana eyed her skeptically, taking a small step forward. “Hi…” She returned, slowly. She cocked her eyebrow as she leaned in giving Valentina a chaste kiss. The taste of peppermint stuck to her lips as she slowly pulled back. “What are you so excited about?” 

“You’re home!” Valentina reached out, wrapping her hand around Juliana’s wrist. “Come in. I want to show you something.” 

Juliana stumbled forward, chucking as she tried to steady the bags. She was able to hold Valentina back for a moment while she closed and locked the front door. Valentina watched her, rocking back and forth on her heels eagerly. She fidgeted with her hands then squealed when Juliana turned to her again. 

“Come on, come on!” She ordered, enthusiastically as she grabbed Juliana’s hand and pulled her toward the living room. 

Juliana drew her brow together. “How many candy canes have you eaten?” She chuckled, shaking her head at her girlfriend. 

Valentina glanced over her shoulder with a mischievous smile. “You don’t want to know.” 

Juliana shook her head, a closed mouthed smirk played on her lips as she followed behind Valentina. The older girl stopped abruptly which caused Juliana to stumble into her back. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the state of their living room. The Christmas lights glowed even brighter with the addition of the tree. The couch had been moved back and Valentina spread blankets and pillows on the floor. Their barely used fireplace was lit bringing more warmth into their home. 

Her eyes drifted to the center of the comfortable looking setup and she took in a surprised breath. There was a chilled bottle of cider in the center surrounded by an unnecessary amount of food. Juliana turned her attention to Valentina in awe. 

Valentina pressed her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugged. “Surprise.” She cheered, softly as she waved her hands. 

Juliana opened her mouth but was unable to form a single sentence. She tried again, releasing no more than an adoring little huff. She quickly placed the packages on the floor and rushed closer to Valentina, pulling her in for a loving kiss. Juliana held her face, gently caressing behind her ear with her thumb. 

Juliana pulled back slowly and waited for Valentina’s beautiful blue eyes to flutter open. Her thumb continued its motion and she held her girlfriend’s gaze. “Why?” 

Valentina shrugged again. “Why not?” 

“You’re too good to me.” 

“That’s so not true.” Valentina giggled, pressing one more kiss to her lips. She moved back, tugging gently on the front of Juliana’s jacket. “Take this off. Get comfortable.” 

Juliana complied, slipping her jacket from her shoulders. Her eyes followed Valentina as she made her way over to the indoor picnic. “Where’s Lanna?” 

Valentina grinned mischievously. “I think she’s mad at me.” She sat down, beckoning Juliana over by patting the space next to her. 

“What did you do?” Juliana questioned, amused as she made her way over to the spot. She sat down and accepted the glass of Valentina offered her. 

“You’ll see.” Valentina said, ominously with a small chuckle of her own. She looked around and the array of food. “How was shopping with my brother?” 

“It was cool.” 

“Yeah? He wasn’t an ass to you?” 

Juliana chuckled and shook her head. “Of course not.” 

Valentina hummed as she picked up a small plate and piled on some of Juliana’s favorite things. “Did you get whatever you were looking for?” She questioned, offering Juliana the plate. 

Juliana narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. “Did you do all of this to con me into telling you what your gift is?” 

Valentina slacked her jaw, feigning insult. “I did this because I love you.” 

Juliana raised her eyebrow, twisting her mouth to the side knowingly. “Try again.” 

Valentina held her stare for a moment then released a small burst of a laugh. “Juls, I promise, I did this with no ulterior motive.” She inched the plate closer. “Cross my heart.” 

Juliana slowly took the plate, still suspiciously eyeing Valentina. The other girl shook her head and laughed, muttering about trust as she pouted. Juliana could no longer hold her suspicious look. She laughed, placing her free hand on Valentina’s cheek. 

“Aw, no pongas esa cara.” Juliana cooed, gently caressing her cheek. “I’m just kidding.” 

“Mmhmm.” Valentina hummed, playfully as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to Juliana’s palm. She motioned her head toward the plate she was holding. “Eat. I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten all day.” 

“What makes you say that?” Juliana questioned, taking a bite of her food. She hummed in pleasure as she pointed at the plate. “This is good.” 

“I got it from that Japanese place you like that’s around the corner.” Valentina made a plate for herself. “And I know you were probably stressing yourself out-“ She paused, flashing Juliana a knowing look. “Unnecessarily, I might add, over my gift which means you didn’t eat.” 

An adoring look crossed Juliana’s face. She loved how well Valentina knew her. It was almost better than she knew herself. It’s one of the reasons Juliana knew asking Leon for his blessing and accepting the beautiful ring he offered her for Valentina was the right thing to do. 

“Am I wrong?” Valentina questioned, leaning back against a wall of pillows. A smug grin crossed her lips as she took a bite from her food. 

Juliana narrowed her eyes, playfully. “Whatever.” She muttered causing Valentina to almost choke on her food. “See, what your smugness almost made happen to you.” 

Valentina coughed several times, sitting up once again. She croaked a thank you when Juliana handed her a glass of cider. She took a sip then moved the glass from her lips as she released one more cough. She blew out a breath and cleared her throat. 

“I guess I deserved that.” Valentina joked, reaching for a napkin to wipe her mouth. 

Juliana side eyed her with a grin of her own. “Little bit.” She teased, trying to suppress her laughter when Valentina rolled her eyes. She softened immediately, placing her plate down on the floor. “Seriously though, Val, you didn’t have to do this.” 

“I know I didn’t have.” Valentina responded, reaching out to touch Juliana’s chin. “I wanted too.” 

Juliana sighed, closing her eyes at Valentina’s touch. Suddenly, the sound of a bell broke the silence of their living room. Juliana furrowed her brow, opening her eyes to see the sheepish expression on Valentina’s face. The other girl motioned her head to the left and Juliana followed the movement. 

Lanna had taken a seat not far from them. Her mouth closed with an almost unamused expression on her face. Her collar was lit up with green and red lights. The only note that she wasn’t completely over what was happening to her was the slight wag of her tail thumping against the blanketed floor. 

“Did-did you put fake antlers on the dog?”


	10. “Careful. Santa’s watching.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 10!
> 
> POWER THROUGH THE FLUFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing...
> 
> I appreciate all the comments and the love... 
> 
> Please... keep them coming.. let me know what you think of all of this...
> 
> and, as always, give love to my 25 day challenge partner in crime @Tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr and give her gift sets some love...
> 
> ********************************************************

Morning came too quickly. 

Valentina took in a breath as she stretched herself awake. She had no idea why she even bothered trying to unwrap herself from the warm body lying next to her. There was no way she wanted to leave their comfortable bed in order to sit in front of a computer for the next eight hours. She scooted closer and pressed her body against Juliana’s back, cuddling her close. 

There were only a few more days of work left before she was on her holiday break. They really didn’t need her anyway. She had the social media aspect of the Center running like clockwork. She could work from home and no one would even miss her. Well, maybe Guille. If she wasn’t in the office, where would he hide from Eva? 

The sound of her phone vibrating against the nightstand made her groan. She sighed, pressing her forehead against the back of Juliana’s head. She knew who was calling her without even looking at the phone. If she answered it, she would definitely have to go into the office. If only for a few hours. Still, that was a few hours away from Juliana and she didn’t want to do that. Not when Juliana was unconsciously pressing back against her, making a warmth flow through her body that she could not ignore. 

The vibrating stopped and Valentina breathed a sigh of relief. She raised her head slightly and pressed a small kiss to the nape of Juliana’s neck then shifted to place a kiss on her perfect jaw. She noticed Juliana smile in her sleep bringing a smile to her own face. The other girl shifted, gripping Valentina’s hand and pulling it closer to her chest. 

Yeah, there was absolutely nothing that could drag her out of bed now. 

Her phone vibrated again, and Valentina growled. She closed her eyes, choosing to ignore it. If it was one thing she could say about that caller was that they were persistent. The vibrating went on for a lot longer and showed absolutely no sign of stopping. 

“Are you going to answer that?” Juliana asked, her tone thick with sleep. 

“No, it’s Eva.” Valentina responded, resting her head against Juliana’s pillow. “She’s going to make me come into work.” 

Juliana chuckled, lightly. “It’s only one more day, Val.” 

“Yeah but it’s one more day away from you.” Valentina cuddled into her. “And I’m comfortable.” 

“You know she’s not going to stop calling until you answer.” 

“Have I ever told you how sexy your voice sounds in the morning?” 

“Val-“ 

“Ugh, okay, fine.” Valentina huffed as she reluctantly released Juliana and rolled onto her back. She blindly reached for her phone, sliding her thumb across the screen purely on instinct and pressed it against her ear. “Yes, Eva?” 

_“Are you coming in? I have some things I need to discuss with you about the twitter account.”_

Valentina placed her hand over her face, scrubbing it up and down. She was already annoyed, and she hadn’t even gotten out of bed. Juliana could sense her aggravation and rolled over, so she was facing Valentina. She scooted closer, smiling when Valentina raised her arm so her head could rest on her chest. Juliana placed her hand on Valentina’s stomach, slipping her hand underneath her shirt. 

“Can’t I just handle it from here, Eva?” Valentina pleaded, jumping when Juliana placed her cold hand on her bare stomach. She turned her head slightly flashing Juliana a mock glare. 

Juliana smirked, shrugging her shoulder as she mindlessly traced her finger along the outline of Valentina’s abs. The gentle caress was extremely distracting. Valentina closed her eyes at the touch, the sound of Eva ranting fading into the background. All that matter was the feel of Juliana’s fingers running softly up and down her stomach, leaving goosebumps in the wake of her touch. Valentina was a mere two seconds from hanging up the phone, rolling over and pushing Juliana onto her back to show her how much she didn’t want to leave. 

_“Vale, you know, sometimes you have to make an appearance. You can’t always work from home.”_

Valentina rolled her eyes. “I was just there the other day. It’s not my fault you weren’t.” She shot back, shivering as Juliana’s short nails scraped carelessly against her skin. 

_“You need to take your job more seriously.”_

“And you need to relax. It’s the holiday season, Eva, por el amor de Dios.” 

Juliana lightly whacked her stomach. “Careful. Santa’s watching.” She whispered, earning a relaxed smile from Valentina in response. 

“Eva-“ Valentina breathed, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to control her thoughts. “I’ll call you when I’m fully awake to deal with your insanity.” 

_“Valentina! How-“_

Valentina slid her thumb across the screen, ending the call and placing the phone back on the nightstand. Juliana released a short laugh, slacking her jaw in surprise. Valentina shifted so she could fully look at her. 

“She’s going to kill me for that.” Valentina stated, slightly amused. 

“And right before Christmas.” Juliana added, patting her stomach. “Way to go, babe.” 

Valentina made a dismissive noise and rolled onto her side, facing Juliana. They simultaneously tucked their hands under their respective pillows and held each other’s gaze. A brief moment of silence filled the small space between them as they merely enjoyed looking at one another. Valentina always thought Juliana was her most beautiful first thing in the morning. Not that she wasn’t beautiful all day every day but there was something about the morning that just hit different. 

“I don’t want to go to work.” Valentina admitted, using her free hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from Juliana’s face. 

“Then don’t go.” Juliana responded, nonchalantly. “I don’t have to go to the studio today so stay home with me.” 

“You’re okay with Eva killing me then?” Valentina furrowed her brow with an amused smile. 

Juliana shifted closer, resting her hand on Valentina’s hip. “I’ll protect you.” 

Valentina didn’t hesitate to press her lips against Juliana’s. She felt the other girl smile against her lips, and she smiled as well. Her hand rested against her love’s face before her finger gently caressed the line of her jaw. They kissed slowly and Valentina found herself inching impossibly closer to Juliana. Especially when the other girl began kneading her hip with her hand. 

Valentina put a small amount of space between their lips, brushing her nose against Juliana’s. “Yeah, I’m not going to work.” She whispered causing Juliana to chuckle as she leaned in and kissed her again. 

Valentina paused suddenly, pulling away from her girlfriend. Juliana furrowed her brow at the loss of contact. She watched as Valentina’s expression changed suddenly. Her blue eyes shifted back and forth with worry. Juliana flashed her a concerned look and raised her hand to cup Valentina’s cheek. Her thumb brushed against her skin as she attempted to relax the other girl’s suddenly tense features. 

“Val, what’s wrong?” 

“Do you really think Santa is watching?” 

Juliana leaned her head back, laughing loudly. She returned her attention to Valentina and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You are so cute.” 

Valentina looked adorably confused. “What? I’m serious!” 

“I know you are, baby.” Juliana cooed as she leaned in and kissed her once again….


	11. “What would you like for Christmas?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 11
> 
> Here is some drama but not between our girls, of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the love!
> 
> I really hope you all are still enjoying this! Please leave some love if you are <3
> 
> Also, give love to my friend @Tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr for her part of the 25 Day challenge cause she makes some awesome gif sets...
> 
> ******************************************************************

Valentina stood by the pool of her family home, taking a sip from a glass of wine. 

It was the night of her family’s Christmas gathering. It was also the first time Juliana’s mother and stepfather would be joining them. To say she was nervous was an understatement. All she wanted once one night of peace within her family. Everyone was so supportive of her relationship with Juliana. Granted, it took a moment for a few of them, but she was grateful for their change and love of Juliana. 

Except Eva. 

Eva still felt as if this was some phase Valentina was going through. Her remarks toward Juliana had dwindled though. Especially when she realized that she couldn’t intimated Juliana any longer. The day Juliana told her what she could do with her opinion, was the day Eva kept it to a low mutter instead of a loud bark. 

Valentina smirked at the memory. If it was even possible, she fell further in love with Juliana that day. 

Valentina took a sip from her glass, admiring the way the pool water shined in the moonlight. Her mind flooded with memories of Juliana from their time in the water. She took in a sharp breath when familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head to the side, allowing soft lips to press against her neck. 

“What are you doing out here?” Juliana asked, softly as she gave her a gentle squeeze. 

“Breathing.” Valentina responded, leaning back into her. She rested her free hand on top of Juliana’s arm. “Are your mom and Panchito here yet?” 

“Mmhmm.” Juliana rested her chin on the other girl’s shoulder. “They’re talking to your dad and Guille.” She huffed, incredulously. “I’m not sure how I feel about it.” 

Valentina breathed out a small chuckle. “I’m more worried about Eva.” 

Juliana tilted her head downward, placing a kiss on Valentina’s shoulder then returned to her original position. “Maybe she’ll behave.” 

“I hung up on her the other day, remember?” Valentina knew she should have apologized considering she knew this dinner was coming. She basically set herself up for Eva to act like a maniac in front of the entire family. “I’m pretty sure her fuse is already burning.” 

Juliana released her, tugging her lightly so she would turn to face her. Valentina complied easily, bending to place her glass down on the concrete floor. She straightened up, wrapping her arms around Juliana before pulling her into a tight hug. Her head rested on the other girl’s shoulder and she closed her eyes at the feeling of Juliana stroking her hair. 

Valentina curled into her embrace, breathing in to take in Juliana’s scent. The brunette always smelled so good and it calmed Valentina in a way she couldn’t explain. “I just want this to be a good night.” 

“I know you do, babe.” Juliana leaned back just a bit. “Mírame.” 

Valentina raised her head, meeting Juliana’s eyes immediately. Her beautiful brown eyes with soft and sincere causing Valentina’s heart to race inside her chest. Juliana brushed her fingers through Valentina’s hair and she instantly felt herself relax. The tension in her shoulders and she breathed out, leaning slightly into the touch. 

“I promise not to engage in your sister’s drama.” Juliana swore as she continued her ministrations. “If you promise not to let her bait you into a fight.” She held her girlfriend’s gaze, tilting her head slightly downward to give her a playfully serious look. “Deal?” 

“Deal.” Valentina agreed, placing a chaste kiss to Juliana’s waiting lips. She reluctantly moved back, peering over Juliana’s shoulder at her family’s home. “I guess we should go back inside.” 

Juliana slid her hand down her arm, clasping their hands together. She raised their joined hands and pressed a small kiss to the back of Valentina’s. The older girl smiled, knowing the affection meant everything was going to be okay. No matter what happened that evening, they would handle it. 

Together. 

************************************************************************** 

Valentina stormed off into the kitchen, slamming her glass down on the counter. Eva hadn’t been there for more than ten minutes and she had already picked a fight with Lucía. Valentina tried not to get involved but, when Eva refused to listen to her father, she stepped in. Even the feel of Juliana’s hand on her back trying to calm her, didn’t work. 

She pressed her hands into the kitchen counter, ducking her head as she tried to take in calming breaths. She could still hear her name being called by her brother and Juliana suggesting he just let her go. If anyone knew what Valentina needed to calm down, Juliana did. And she knew that this moment, Valentina needed to breathe. 

“Vale?” 

Valentina raised her head at the sound of her father’s voice. She brought her hand to her face, wiping at the angry tears that dampened her cheeks. “Hey, dad.” She greeted, turning to face him. She leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms against her chest. “What’s up?” 

León raised an eyebrow, skeptically as he came closer. He placed his glass on the counter then stood in front of her. “Are you okay?” 

Valentina nodded her head, humming her response. Her jaw flexed and she rolled her lips together as she did her best to avoid eye contact. 

León released a knowing huff, taking his daughter’s chin in his hand. “You know you can’t lie to me.” 

Valentina met his gaze for a moment then rolled her eyes and looked away. “Why can’t she just let things go?” 

León sighed, lowering his hand from her face. He raised his shoulders. “Because your sister is strongly opinionated.” 

Valentina snorted. “That’s a nice way of calling her a b-“ 

“Vale.” León warned. His tone had a hint of a laugh as a half smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “It’s the holidays.” 

“So that warning only applies to me and not Eva?” Valentina shot back, ducking her head when her father narrowed his eyes silently scolding her tone. She raised her hand. “I’m sorry, dad. I am. It’s just-“ She sighed, raising her hand through her hair. “Juliana’s mom and stepfather are here for the first time and Eva can’t even dial it back for one night.” She pressed her lips together, licking lightly to subdue the sudden dryness. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“I know, hija.” He cooed, resting his hands on her upper arm. “It’ll be okay.” 

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Valentina closed her eyes, sighing as she felt some of the tension leave her body again. She knew this was her father’s way of telling her he would handle Eva. Not to let her ruin the night. After all, she promised Juliana she would do exactly that. She took in a calming breath and met her father’s eyes once again. 

“Thanks, dad.” 

“Of course.” He smiled, warmly at his daughter. He leaned to the side, picking up his glass again. “So, tell me.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, coaxing her away from the counter so he could lead her back to the family. “What would you like for Christmas?” 

“One night of no drama.” Valentina confessed, earning a deep chuckle from her dad. She leaned into him, resting her head on her shoulder. 

León tilted his head, resting it against his daughters. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

******************************************************************* 

“No! I will not calm down!” 

“Eva, por el amor de Dios!” Guille yelled. “We have guests!” He swung his hand out to emphasize his point. “Can’t you just stop for one minute, please?” 

Eva glanced around the room at the others. Renata took Juliana’s parents on a tour of the house to avoid them having to witness Eva’s break down. Valentina sat on the couch, glaring out of the glass doors. Her jaw flexed and tightened as she bit back everything she wanted to say. She was grateful Juliana had excused herself to use the restroom before the latest argument went down. Lord knows what her girlfriend would have said if she had heard the nonsense Eva just started spouting. 

“Eva, please.” Mateo pleaded, running his hand over the top of his hair. He reached out for his wife, but she quickly jerked away causing his to raise his hands in defense. 

“This is a family function anyway.” Eva barked. “They shouldn’t even be here.” She waved her hand dismissively in the direction Juliana had gone off in. “Especially that girl. All she’s doing is taking advantage of our family.” 

That was it. Valentina had had enough. She attempted to stand from the couch but was immediately pushed back down by her father. 

“Eva, enough!” León ordered, chopping his hand in front of himself. “I will not have you insult our guests.” 

“You’re defending them over me?” Eva questioned, harshly as she placed her hand on her chest. “I am your daughter!” 

“And you’re acting like an ass.” He noted, taking a step closer. “It’s embarrassing and you need to stop.” 

Eva’s expression immediately shifted from being angry to being offended. “You all just wait. You’ll see I was right about her.” 

Her eyes narrowed as she stomped around her father and over to where Valentina was sitting. Valentina clenched her jaw. Her arms were crossed protectively against her chest. She knew if she moved, she would do something she would later regret. Eva hovered over her, resting her hands on her hips. Valentina continued to stare straight ahead, remembering her promise not to engage. 

“Don’t you see, Vale?” She knelt down trying to get her sister’s attention. “She’s taking advantage of you.” She reached out to touch her sisters’ arm, but Valentina jerked away. Eva sighed. “She’s not going to be around forever, Vale.” 

Valentina quickly turned her glare to her sister. Her blue eyes watery from angry tears threatening to fall. She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted but her father jerking Eva to her feet. 

“Come with me. Now.” He ordered, pulling Eva away from Valentina and into the foyer. 

He practically dragged the elder Carvajal along side him. He raised his hand, stopping Mateo in mid request. Valentina turned on the couch, placing her hands on the back of it as she watched her father drag Eva away from everyone. She furrowed her brow, glancing at Guille who shrugged just as unsure of what was about to happen as she was. 

Juliana heard the muffled shouting from her place inside the downstairs bathroom. She rushed her process in the bathroom, wanting to get to back to Valentina as quickly as possible. Juliana knew how Eva could be and, from just the level of shouting, she was sure whatever she was pulling this time was bad. She was not going to allow Eva to ruin Valentina’s holiday. 

She stepped out of the bathroom quickly then took a quick step back when she noticed León and Eva arguing in the foyer. Her body leaned into the door frame in an attempt to remain hidden. She didn’t want to seem as if she was eavesdropping, but she also didn’t want to get dragged in the middle. 

“You can’t be serious!” 

“She loves her, Eva. You don’t have to accept it, but you have to respect it.” 

Eva slapped her hand against her thigh. “And you’re encouraging this?” 

“I’m supporting this, yes.” León countered. “Juliana is a wonderful woman and she makes Vale happy.” He stepped to the side to pull her attention back to him. “And you would see that if you would stop misjudging her.” 

Eva rolled her eyes as she released a disbelieving laugh. She shook her head. “I can’t believe you gave her your blessing.” 

“Well, believe it. Juliana is going to be a part of this family.” He paused, rethinking his words for a moment. “Juliana is part of this family and that’s that.” 

Juliana felt her heart swell in her chest at León’s words. Her attention shifted to Eva. Her face was beet red and she continued to shake her head as she tapped her foot. Eva leaned closer to her father, muttering a few words Juliana could not make out. She watched as León motioned his hand toward the door and Eva’s jaw slacked. 

“Mateo, we are leaving!” She shouted as she glared at her father one final time then turned and stomped toward the door. 

Mateo appeared shortly after; his hand rubbed at the back of his neck. He flashed León an apologetic look then hugged him. León held him close for a moment, whispering something in his ear. He patted the younger man’s back then shook his hand as he exited their Carvajal home. León pushed his hands into the pockets of his dress pants then ducked his head, releasing a heavy sigh. 

Juliana emerged slowly from the bathroom, taking a few cautious steps toward Valentina’s father. He looked up at the sound of her feet tapping against the floor. He forced a smile onto his lips as she approached. 

“How much of that did you hear?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Juliana shrugged her shoulder. “All of it except the silent bitching.” She joked, trying to lighten the thickness of the air in the small space. She crossed her arms against her chest, clearing her throat. “You told her, huh?” 

León bounced his head, sheepishly. “I’m sorry.” 

Juliana waved her hand dismissively. “It’s okay. As long as she doesn’t tell Val-“ 

“She won’t.” He promised, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair. “I just hope she comes around.” He exhaled, taking Juliana’s hands in his own. “And, even if she doesn’t, you still have my blessing.” He smiled. 

“And, honestly, for Val-“ Juliana smiled. “That’s all that matters.” 

A bright smile crossed the older man’s lips as he pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “So, now, you tell me.” He leaned to the side to look at her as they made their way back to the living room. “What would you like for Christmas?” 

“To spend the rest of my life with your daughter.”


	12. “That’s mistletoe we’re standing under.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 12!
> 
> Here we gooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!
> 
> I've been sick and then I had to work until 11 tonight..
> 
> But I did it.. I may have missed the midnight deadline in my time zone.. but I made it in time for the PST one lol
> 
> Don't forget to check out my homie and her awesome gif sets for the 25 day challenge @ tenemos-que-hablar on Tumblr!  
> ******************************************************************

Lanna padded across the floor with a stuffed toy gently held between her teeth. She sat beside the couch. The light thump of her tail filled the silence of the living room. Her head tilted to the side at the sound of Valentina’s fingers tapping lightly on keys of her laptop. Her patience wasn’t going to last long. Her mom was in a mood and she wanted to make her happy. 

A small whined escaped her finally bringing Valentina’s attention to her. Her tail wagged harder when Valentina smiled and brushed her hand across the top of her head. She rose to her feet, shoving the stuffed toy against her mom’s outstretched hand. 

“Not now, baby.” Valentina said, flashing a small pout when she heard the puppy whine again. “I promise we’ll play later.” She scratched under her jaw. “But, if you want to cuddle-“ She lifted her laptop and motioned her head for Lanna to join her on the couch. 

Lanna happily obliged, jumping up to join her, still holding tightly onto her toy. She settled into Valentina’s thighs, sneezing at the sound of her mom’s little grunt. She finally settled in and rested her head on her knee. 

Valentina smiled, for the first time that day. She leaned to the side, placing her laptop down on the coffee table. She adjusted her position on the couch and patted her chest, calling Lanna closer. There was no hesitation as Lanna scooted up her body, licking lightly at her chin. 

“Thank you.” Valentina cooed, brushing her hands down the puppy’s face. She placed a kiss on her puppy’s nose. “You missed your Aunt Eva acting like a complete psycho last night.” 

Lanna released a low growl then licked at Valentina’s face once again. 

“Yeah, exactly.” Valentina chuckled, continuing to stroke her fur. 

Once Eva left the party, everything seemed to go back to normal. The conversations were lighter, and the family members were actually taking the time to get to know one another. Valentina, on the other hand, was still angry. Even Juliana couldn’t pull her from her mood and was still incapable of doing it early during the day. 

Her sister said the most hateful things and for absolutely no reason. She had nothing to back them up other than the fact that she didn’t approve of her relationship with Juliana. Not once had Eva given Juliana a chance. The rest of her family embraced Juliana the moment Valentina told them she was everything to her. 

Eva refused to believe it was anything more than a phase. 

A phase that apparently had been going on for over two years. Strongly. 

Valentina hadn’t been able to shake the feeling. When they arrived back home, she went straight to bed trying her best to just end the day. Juliana cuddling behind her and telling her how much she loved her was the only thing that brought her back to normal. But, when she woke up this morning, everything replayed in her head. She could hear Eva’s ridiculous claims echoing in her ear. 

The only thing that upset Valentina more was the look on Juliana’s face when she realized she couldn’t fix her mood. She tried so hard to put Valentina in a better mood before she left for her studio, but nothing was working. Valentina felt horrible about how sad Juliana looked when she kissed her goodbye and left for the day. 

“Remind me to apologize to your mother.” Valentina said, receiving a bark in response. A small smile pulled onto her lips and she hugged Lanna close. “I need to stop letting your Aunt get under my skin.” 

Lanna whined in agreement. 

Valentina leaned to the side, picking her phone up from the table. She took in a deep breath then slowly released it as she began typing a message to Juliana. She typed her apology quickly, explaining that she never meant to project her mood onto her. A smirk pulled onto her lips as she typed a few ways she promised to make it up to her. 

It was in that moment, the front door to their home swung open. Lanna perked up, jumping off the couch and bounding toward the door. Valentina sat up, turning quickly toward the door. A large smile spread across her face at the sigh to Juliana, holding a bag between her teeth as she quickly removed her cold weather clothing. 

“I just text you.” Valentina announced, watching as Juliana hung up her coat. 

Juliana reached up, removing the bag from her mouth. “I was rushing to get home, so I haven’t checked my phone.” She responded, bending down to give Lanna a quick pet and kiss. 

Valentina eyed her curious. “What’s it the bag?” 

Juliana made her way to the couch. She bent down to kiss Valentina hello, holding the bag behind her back. “Are you in a better mood?” She asked, giving her another quick kiss. 

“Now that you’re home, yes.” 

“I was home earlier, and you were bleh.” 

Valentina chuckled at the description as she reached up to cup Juliana’s face. “I’m sorry.” She stated, sincerely as she stared into her beautiful brown eyes. “Eva just really pissed me off.” 

“I know.” Juliana kissed her again, moving back slightly. “But, that’s over now so you can just smile.” She touched her chin with her index finger. “Forget about her.” 

Valentina hummed in response, raising an eyebrow. “What’s in the bag?” She asked again. 

Juliana furrowed her brow, mocking confusion. “What bag?” 

“The one behind your back.” Valentina moved her finger in a circle. “What are you hiding?” 

Juliana flashed her an innocent look and took a step back. “Nothing.” She grinned mischievously. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Juls, wa-“ Valentina huffed when her girlfriend disappeared toward their bedroom. She glanced down at their puppy who returned to her original position on the couch. Her blue eyes narrowed in question and Lanna stared back at her. “What is your mother up to?” 

A few minutes passed and Juliana made her return to the living room. She changed out of her clothes and into a pair of black sweatpants and one of Valentina’s hoodies. Her attention was on her phone as she made her way back to the couch. 

“You made some really bold promises in this text.” Juliana noted, lifting Valentina’s feel to take a seat on the couch. She settled in, placing Valentina’s feet on her lap. 

Valentina shook her head, amused. “I will keep every single one.” She shifted her feet, wiggling her toes against Juliana’s thigh causing her girlfriend to laugh. 

Lanna decided too much of her space was getting invaded by her parents and jumped down of the couch again. Juliana used the available space to her advantage and slid closer to Valentina, pulling her legs over her lap. 

“I hope you know that nothing Eva says will ever come between us.” Juliana affirmed, tucking her hand underneath Valentina’s thigh. She grinned adorably up at her. “You’re stuck with me.” 

“Damn…” Valentina teased, earning a small, playful slap on her leg. She nudged Juliana with her foot again. “Babe, what was in the bag?” 

Juliana half rolled her eyes. “What if it’s your Christmas present, nosy?” 

Valentina flashed her disbelieving look. “You already brought my Christmas present home and hid it.” Her expression turned adorably innocent. “And very well, I might add.” 

Juliana narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. “Did you go looking for your gift?” She did her best to hide the internal panic that suddenly flooded her body. 

“No…” Valentina responded, dragging the word out innocently. When Juliana pursed her lips, her brown eyes squinting knowingly, Valentina tossed her head back and growled. “Okay, I did.” 

“Valentina!” Juliana scolded, sitting up. “Please tell me you didn’t find them.” 

“I didn’t.” She crossed her finger over her chest. “Lo juro.” Her face lit up with excitement. “So, it’s a them? It’s not just one thing?” 

“I’m not answering that.” 

“Juls!” 

“No, you should be glad I’m not returning anything.” 

Valentina pouted then leaned forward, cupping Juliana’s cheeks. “I won’t do it again.” 

“Mmhmm.” Juliana hummed, unconvinced. 

Valentina chuckled. “Come on. Tell me what was in the bag.” 

Juliana sighed as she shifted, removing Valentina’s legs from her lap. “I’ll do better than that.” She stood up, extending her hand to her girlfriend. “I’ll show you.” She wiggled her fingers, motioning for Valentina to take her hand. 

Valentina eyed her skeptically before sliding her hand into the brunette’s allowing herself to be pulled up from the couch. Juliana tugged her lightly as she led them toward their bedroom. The stopped at the doorway, standing in the small space leading toward their large room. Valentina attempted to step inside, but Juliana raised her arm stopping her. 

“Okay, I’m confused.” Valentina admitted as she glanced around their bedroom. Nothing seemed to have been moved or added. She turned her attention to Juliana. “What am I supposed to be looking at?” 

Juliana tilted her head back, pointing up toward the top of door frame. Valentina followed her motion, tilting her head back as well. Hanging above them from a plaid ribbon was a small green plant with little red berries on the inside. Valentina’s mouth opened and a short, surprised laugh escaped her throat as she brought her attention back to Juliana. 

“That’s mistletoe we’re standing under.” Juliana clarified, reaching out to take Valentina’s hands in her own. “Eva really put a damper on things last night and I don’t want anything to ruin our first Christmas together because it’s been so perfect so far.” She raised her shoulder in a small shrug. “Traditions make you happy and I just want you to be happy.” 

Valentina felt her eyes weld up and she did her best to hold back any tears threatening to fall. Without a second of hesitation, she moved forward, cupping Juliana’s face and pressing her lips soundly to the other girls. Juliana rested her hands on her hips instantly pulling her closer. Valentina slid her arms around her neck, rocking back to pull Juliana further against her. 

“You make me happy.” Valentina whispered against her lips. 

“And I’ll never stop.” Juliana promised as she pulled her closer and kissed her once again….


	13. “Guys! Wrapping paper rolls are NOT lightsabers!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 13!
> 
> Hanging with Guille....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!!
> 
> I hope you all like this one! I'm really enjoying writing all this fluff.. really been working my brain which is awesomeee...
> 
> Also, I'm doing the whole 25 days so TECHNICALLY this will end on New Years Eve so yay to them celebrating the New Year together!
> 
> As always, pleaseee let me know what you think! You can also chat with me @ redbeautyskimmonsFTW on tumblr
> 
> And don't forget to check out my challenge homie on tumblr @tenemos-que-hablar!
> 
> ***********************************************************************************

Valentina bounced her head from side to side as she hummed along to the Christmas music playing in her brother’s condo. She peeled a piece of tape from the dispenser and placed it on the corner of the brightly wrapped present. Her hands pressed into the wrapping making sure everything was smooth before sticking a small label on the top. 

“I can’t believe it’s six days until Christmas and you haven’t even started this.” Valentina said as her brother released a sarcastic huff. She surveyed all of the bags around the table, filled with gifts for family and friends. “Let me know if I’m going to be wrapping my own gift.” 

Guille shot her a mock dirty look as she leaned forward to grab another bag. “For your information, we already wrapped yours.” He stated, sticking his tongue out at her before placing the last piece of tape on his own package. 

“When you say we-” Valentina raised her hand making quotation marks. “Do you mean Renata?” 

Guille narrowed his eyes, stammering over several words before nudging her roughly with his elbow. “Shut up.” 

Valentina shoved him back. A knowing smirk pulled across her mouth as she shook her head. When Guille invited them over for a wrapping party, she had no idea she would be wrapping every single thing he bought. Her brother was always a procrastinator, but the holiday seemed to bring his procrastination to a new level. 

“What did you end up getting Juliana?” 

Her eyes widened as she turned to Guille, placing her hand over his mouth. His brow furrowed in confusion as he muttered various things behind her hand. Valentina peered passed him toward the kitchen. She could hear Renata and Juliana laughing about something. Her heart tugged at the sound of Juliana’s laugh. She loved the sound of it even from a distance. 

The sudden fell of Guille’s tongue against her palm caused her to jerk her hand away. A disgusted look crossed her face as she wiped her hand on his shoulder. “That was gross!” 

“Well, no one told you to put your hand over my mouth.” He brought his hand to him mouth, wiping at the corner. “What was that for anyway?” 

Valentina settled back into her place on the couch. “I don’t want her to hear us talking about her gift.” 

He raised his hand, waving it dismissively. “They can’t hear us.” He promised, wrapping the paper around the next gift. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve called for Renata from here and she never hears me.” 

Valentina cocked an eyebrow with a smug expression. “Are you sure she’s not just ignoring you?” 

“Ha ha.” Guille rolled his eyes and placed a piece of tape on the gift. 

“What did you get Renata?” 

“A new car.” Guille responded, nonchalantly. 

Valentina balked, slapping his arm. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, what?” He shrugged his shoulder. “She needed one so why not?” 

“You are going to make me look so bad.” Valentina teased, leaning to the side to pick up another roll of paper. 

Guille scoffed. “Juliana does not care about what you buy her.” He inspected the gift. His mouth turned downward as he bounced his head side to side, satisfied with his work. “Didn’t she tell you not to buy her anything?” 

“She did.” Valentina placed the present in the middle of the wrapping paper. “And I know she doesn’t care about material stuff but-“ She sighed, cutting down the length of the paper. “I just want to give her everything.” 

“I think she feels like she already has that with you.” Guille stated before he could stop himself. 

Valentina slowly turned her head in his direction. Her jaw slacked in awe. “Did you just say something nice about my relationship?” She placed her hand on her chest, gasping exaggeratedly. 

He released a noncommittal noise as he reached for the next gift. “Listen, I spent a lot of time with her the other day and-“ He bounced his head from side to side. “Juliana is really awesome, and she really loves you.” He nudged her again. “You did good, hermanita.” 

“Aw, Guille!” Valentina picked up the roll of wrapping paper and bopped him on the head with it. 

He flinched, quickly pushing the roll away. “Ow, Vale!” He rubbed the top of his head. 

“Whatever. That didn’t hurt.” She waved her hand at him flippantly as she tossed the paper roll back onto the table. 

“Oh, really?” He picked up the roll and returned her attack. 

Valentina's jaw dropped as she rested her hand on the top of her head. “Ow!” 

He shot her a smug look. “See! Hurts doesn’t it?” 

Before he could say another word, Valentina picked up another roll and thwacked him with it. He quickly went to defense, picking the original weapon back up and hitting her with it again. They stood, swinging the rolls wildly at one another. Laughing as they clashed together sending a loud thump through the room. 

“Hey! Hey!” 

The siblings stopped, their paper rolls hanging in mid air as they turned their attention to the two women looking at them in complete disbelief. Juliana and Renata stood in the middle of the room, both carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. There was an amused smile playing on Juliana’s lips while Renata choked out a laugh and shook her head. 

“Guys! Wrapping paper rolls are not lightsabers!” Renata reminded, hurrying over to place the mugs on the table. She reached out, taking the rolls from the Carvajal siblings. “You two should know better.” She pointed at them with the roll, mocking displeasure with their behavior. “You could have knocked over the presents.” 

“He started it.” Valentina blamed, pointing at Guille. 

“That is a lie!” Guille countered, pointing at Valentina. “Vale-“ 

“It doesn’t matter who started it.” Renata stated, waving the roll to emphasize her point. “It stops now.” She narrowed her eyes, moving the roll from one to the other. “I’m going to get the cookies. Behave.” 

She turned, flashing Juliana a grin with a wink as she made her way back to the kitchen. Juliana watched as Guille and Valentina sunk back into the couch, blaming each other for Renata’s outburst. She walked over to the couch, extending the extra mug to Valentina. 

Valentina accepted it, quietly thanking her. Juliana pressed a small kiss to her lips, and she smiled through it. Their eyes met when they pulled away and Juliana took the opportunity to tap lightly underneath Valentina’s chin. 

“You started it, didn’t you?” Juliana questioned, raising her brow. 

Valentina choked on her words, ready to defend herself. When Juliana tilted her head knowingly, she sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I did.” 

“Told you.” Guille muttered as he continued working on the next present. 

Juliana chuckled. “You’re so cute.” She said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m going to go help Renata.” She paused, picking up a few of the empty rolls on the floor. “I’m taking these.” She showed them the empty rolls then laughed to herself as she returned to the kitchen. 

Valentina watched her go, a loving smile on her lips. Once she was gone, Valentina returned to her task, working next to her brother in silence for a moment. The music filled the space again and she found herself happily humming along to it. This was the kind of family Christmas gathering she wanted. 

“A necklace.” 

Guille paused, turning to look at her. “What?” 

Valentina met his confused stare. “I got Juliana a necklace.” She smiled fondly. “I had it custom made. It’s sort of a symbol for our relationship.” 

Guille bit into his bottom lip, nodding as he grinned at his sister. “Now I’m pretty sure you’re going to make me look bad.” 

Valentina chuckled, leaning into him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you, stupid.” 

Guille rested his head on top of hers and smiled. “I love you too, dumbass.”


	14. “Is that… tape? On your gingerbread house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 14!!
> 
> The fluff and ridiculousness has returned....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!
> 
> I found some different prompts and this was one of them.. The title alone inspired me lol
> 
> Pleaseee let me know what you think! Drop a comment or a line @ redbeautyskimmonsFTW on tumblr 
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out @tenemos-que-hablar and her kick ass gif sets on tumblr!
> 
> ****************************************************************

Valentina fumbled with her keys as she tried to unlock the front door. She brought her hand to her mouth, pulling the glove from her hand with her teeth. The unlocking off the door went a lot quicker and she hurried inside, quickly closing the door behind her. She placed the shopping bag she was carrying down by her feet and immediately began to strip off her outer layers. 

“Juls!” She called out as she unzipped her jacket and slipped it from her shoulders. Instead of the silence of Juliana’s sock clad feet sliding across the floor, she heard the distinct sound of nails rapidly tapping against the floor. Valentina braced herself as well as she could when Lanna came barreling into her. The puppy whined happily, jumping up and down on her hind legs trying to kiss her hello. 

“Basta mi amor por favor.” Valentina pleaded, scratching her on the head. She bent down and kissed her nose. “Where’s mommy?” 

Lanna scooted back, sitting down and enthusiastically thumping her tail. Her front paws danced excitedly on the floor and she released a small bark in Valentina’s direction. 

Valentina raised an eyebrow. “Okay, that doesn’t help me.” She picked up the packages by her feet and walked further into their home with the puppy not far behind. “Juls!” 

Juliana stepped out of the hallway meeting her in the living room. “Is everything okay?” She asked, stepping closer. She caught sight of the packages in Valentina’s hand. “What did you buy now?” There was a wave of amusement in her tone as she eyed the bags. 

Valentina held her head out in defense. “Hear me out.” 

Juliana tossed her head back with a laugh then crossed her arms against her chest. She extended her hand, motioning for Valentina to go ahead. 

“Okay, so-“ Valentina began, animatedly moving her hands as she spoke. “You know how you’ve never made a gingerbread house before?” 

“Uh huh….” Juliana replied, slowly as she raised an eyebrow. 

Valentina placed her free hand on her chest. “Well, neither have I so-“ She placed the bags on the couch and pulled two boxes out. “I thought we could do them together. You know, start our own little tradition.” 

She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and shifted the boxes from side to side. Her eyebrows wiggled playfully as she sauntered closer to Juliana still showing off the boxes. She stopped inches from the other girl allowing her to take one of the packages. Juliana studied the photo of the two children on the front, decorating the gingerbread house yard with fake snow. 

“I even bought extra icing so we can have different colors.” 

Juliana looked up from the box. She met Valentina’s excited blue eyes and her heart fluttered in her chest. “You want to do this tonight?” 

Valentina nodded, happily. “We can have some wine, put on another cheesy Christmas movie.” She held her box with both hands, moving it toward Juliana then back. The was an adorable grin on her face and she moved her shoulders up and down in a playful little dance. “What do you say?” 

Juliana ducked her head shyly as she scratched her between her brow. The adorable look on Valentina’s face made it impossible to say no to her. Not like she had any plans on saying no in the first place. Her head raised and she met Valentina’s eyes again. 

“That sounds like an amazing night.” Juliana gave her a short nod. “I’m in.” 

Valentina squealed happily and pushed herself up on her toes. She rushed forward giving Juliana a long kiss. When she pulled back, she placed her box on top of Juliana’s causing the other girl to now be the keeper of both. Her hands raised to give Juliana’s cheeks and excited squeeze. 

“Pick any movie you want, and I’ll go get the wine.” She was about to leave until she snapped her fingers and turned to Juliana again. “Do you want wine? I can get you something else.” 

Juliana wasn’t a very big drinker and she appreciated Valentina being considerate of that fact. Sometimes thought, when it was just them, she would indulge in something small. Not heavy and fog inducing like Mezcal but enough to give her that relaxed feeling that mixed so well with the lightness she felt around Valentina. 

“Wine sounds nice.” Juliana said, a softness in her tone. 

Valentina ducked her head slightly, raising her brow. “Are you sure?” 

Juliana chuckled at her concern. She placed the boxes on the couch and rested her hands on Valentina’s forearm. “Yes, I’m sure.” She promised, giving her a short kiss on the cheek. She ushered her toward the kitchen. 

The enthused expression did not fade from Valentina’s face as she allowed herself to be shoved toward the kitchen. She pretended to stumble when Juliana gave her a final shove. Her eyes narrowed in a mock glare and Juliana simply shrugged her shoulder in response as she turned back toward the couch. Valentina shook her head, amused and made her way into the kitchen. 

Juliana took a seat in the center of the couch and picked up the box again. She was reading the instructions on the back of the box when Lanna came over and rested her head on her knee. She mindlessly petted the puppy’s head as she turned the box back over and studied the photo. Lanna licked lightly at her knee, tickling the skin showing through the hole. 

She gently placed the box on the coffee table then laid the other box on top of it. Her attention shifted to the puppy graciously licking her knee and she smiled. “What movie should we watch?” 

Lanna looked up, releasing a small bark before licking Juliana’s knee again. 

“Noelle again?” She squinted, slightly. “Are you sure?” 

Lanna ignored her this time, breathing out as she pushed herself up and trotted off to find one of her toys. 

Juliana watched her leave. “Good talk.” She joked, releasing an amused huff as she turned on the television and searched for something to watch…. 

*********************************************************************** 

The movie played quietly in the background as both girls focused on their respective houses. Valentina reached for a tube of icing, catching a glimpse of Juliana’s clenched jaw from the corner of her eye. Her head tilted in the brunette’s direction and she smiled at the concentration filling her features. 

There was a crease in the middle of her brow and Valentina chuckled inwardly at the sight. She found herself mesmerized by the other girl. Her eyes drifting down her jawline, scanning over the cute little divot in her chin, before scanning the length of her neck. She watched as Juliana’s throat bobbed from a random swallow. The sound of her clearing her throat right after caused Valentina’s attention to shoot up. There was a hint of a smile on the corner of her mouth and her brown eyes twinkled knowingly. 

“You’re staring.” 

Valentina blew out a breath and waved her hand. “Can you blame me?” She tossed her a wink when Juliana glanced at her from her peripheral vision then teasingly rolled her eyes. Her attention returned to her house. “You know what sucks?” 

“Tell me.” 

She smiled at the lightness in her girlfriend’s tone. The night was going exactly how Valentina had planned it in her head. They had gone through half the bottle of wine and a lot of icing. The chatted about their day and the plan for the next few days. There were moments of icing ending up on various parts of each other’s face before the other one teasingly licked it off or spread it further into the other’s skin. 

At one point, Valentina attempted to give Lanna some and was immediately stopped by Juliana. She promised Lanna wouldn’t get sick, but Juliana knew better. Once she told her she would be cleaning up whatever mess their puppy made, Valentina apologetically refused to give her anymore. 

“Are you going to tell me what sucks?” Juliana questioned, cutting into her thoughts. She carefully placed the decorated roof on top of her house. 

“Well, besides my gingerbread house.” Valentina sighed, scooting closer to the coffee table. She drew a line of pink icing across the top of the roof. “It sucks that this is our last night alone together until Christmas.” She cursed under her breath when she squeezed the tube to hard causing a blob to sit on the top of the roof. 

Juliana glanced over at her, chuckling lightly. “We promised to give everyone another day so we could spend Christmas alone together, remember?” 

“I know.” Valentina scraped her nail across the top of the blob then placed her finger in her mouth to taste the contents. She swallowed before speaking again. “Your mom and Panchito are coming for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Mhmm.” Juliana responded, distractedly as she drew a line of light blue icing along the door of her house. “They should be here around six.” 

Valentina bounced her head, her blue eyes widening suddenly. She quickly turned her attention to Juliana. “Am I cooking?” 

“Absolutely not.” Juliana answered quickly, laughter lacing her tone. She ignored the mock insulted glare Valentina flashed her. She sucked a bit of icing from her fingers then leaned in toward Valentina. “I love you and you know that would just lead to us ordering in.” 

Valentina’s eyes closed the second Juliana’s lips met her own. She tasted like vanilla icing and sweet wine. It was an odd combination but on Juliana it worked. The brunette inched back but not before placing one small kiss on the older girls waiting lips. 

Her hand rested on Valentina’s face as her thumb stroked gently behind her ear. She waited for her beautiful blue eyes to flutter open and meet her own. When they did, Juliana felt the rapid thumb inside her chest, and she smiled brightly at the other girl. 

“Your gingerbread house doesn’t suck, by the way.” Juliana whispered, brushing her nose lightly against Valentina’s. 

Valentina inched back, knitting her brow together skeptically. “Did you even look at it?” 

“I don’t have to.” Juliana shrugged her shoulder. “You can do no wrong.” 

Valentina made a face, releasing a quick sound filled with disbelief. She motioned her head toward the house. “Look at it.” She suggested, narrowing her eyes and slowly nodding her head. “I mean really look at it.” 

Juliana feigned exasperation and removed her hand from Valentina’s face. She scooted closer to her girlfriend, leaning in close enough to look at every inch of her creations. Her skin tingled when Valentina shifted her position, so Juliana was sitting between her legs. She scooted impossible closer, hugging Juliana’s midsection as she rested her chin on her shoulder. 

It didn’t take long for Juliana to see it. She reached out, taking hold of the bottom of the house and turning it so she could get a better view. She squinted, tilting her head to the side as if she wasn’t sure what she was actually looking at. Once it clicked, she leaned to the side just a bit so she could fully look at Valentina. 

“Val, is that.. tape? On your gingerbread house?” 

Valentina flashed her a sheepish grin. “How else was I supposed to get the roof to stay on?” 

“Oh my God…” Juliana muttered as placed her hand over her face and released a deep heartwarming laugh....


	15. “You really can’t cook, can you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 15!
> 
> Some Valentina and Lupe time...
> 
> And some fluff....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still reading and enjoying...
> 
> Please.. encourage the madness and drop a comment.. any comment :)
> 
> Come drop me a line @redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr or JulsValFTW on Twitter!
> 
> And don't forget to check out @Tenemos-que-hablar who is participating in this 25 day challenge madness with me!
> 
> *************************************************************************************

“Ay, Panchito.” Lupe cooed, raising her hands to adjust his collar. 

“What? Did it get twisted again?” Panchito questioned, attempting to help her straighten it out. 

Lupe smiled, brushing hands down his shoulders. “You are a-“ 

The front door opened, and Valentina stood wildly on the other side of it. Lupe’s eyes widened at her appearance. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had some sort of splatter on her apron. Her hand rested against the door with a large wooden spoon in her hand. 

“Mess…” Lupe finished, her jaw slacking. “Valentina, what happened?” 

Valentina stepped to the side allowing them to come in. Her hand rested against her forehead as Panchito closed the door behind them. “Juls got called into the studio-something about an accidental tear-I don’t know-“ 

Her words tumbled together, and she waved the spoon as she spoke. Lupe watched her with wide eyes trying very hard to follow every word. It wasn’t easy. Valentina seemed to be very distraught, almost on the verge of a panic attack. The older woman stepped forward, placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders. 

“Valentina, tranquila.” Lupe requested, stroking her face. She watched as Valentina brought her hand to her forehead again, breathing in and out slowly. “Now, tell me what is going on?” 

Valentina took a minute to gather her thoughts. The fact that she remembered to breath was huge. She heard Panchito quietly excuse himself, catching him walking toward Lanna from the corner of her eye. Seeing the man play with their puppy, tugging on a long sock like toy, shifted the tight feeling in her chest. 

“Okay.” Valentina breathed, stretching her hands out in front of herself. She could feel the tension flow from her fingertips. “Juliana got called into the studio. One of the interns ripped a dress she designed so she had to fix it.” Her body relaxed fully when Lupe slipped her arm over her shoulders and they made their way to the kitchen. “So, she’s been gone for awhile and I wanted to get dinner started so no one had to wait and-“ She stood beside Lupe in the doorway and waved her indifferently. 

Lupe placed her hand on her cheek as she stepped further into the kitchen. There were a few burnt pieces of chicken on a plate and some over cooked rice. The kitchen itself wasn’t a huge disaster. A trail of mistakes, maybe but at least everything was still intact. 

“This is not so bad.” Lupe said, assuredly. She turned to Valentina, clasping her hands together. “We can fix this.” 

“We?” Valentina questioned; her eyes wide. She slowly shook her head. “No, Lupe, you’re our guest-“ 

“Valentina.” Lupe interrupted, taking a step closer to her. “I’m not going to touch anything. I’m just going to help you.” She cupped the girls chin and smiled. “You’re going to do it all on your own.” She patted her cheek then turned toward the kitchen and sighed. “You really can’t cook, can you?” 

A sheepish expression filled Valentina’s features. “No, I really can’t.” Her shoulders raised as she released a defeated huff. “I was just trying to make chicken.” She shook her head in disbelief of herself. “I tried so many damn times, I had to ask Alirio to bring some more over.” 

Lupe choked on a laugh and brought her hand to her mouth to suppress it. She cleared her throat and patted Valentina on the back. “Okay, let’s throw this stuff away and start over.” 

**************************************************************************** 

Lupe sat on a stool by the kitchen island, watching as Valentina moved through the kitchen. Once and awhile, she would stop and ask a question. Lupe would answer it quickly, encouraging her to keep going on her own. It wasn’t long before Valentina found her rhythm and was making it through with no help at all. 

“I remember teaching Juliana to cook.” 

Valentina glanced up from the food she was checking on. “Who was more difficult?” She prompted, earning a chuckle from the older woman. 

“Juliana was more stubborn.” Lupe noted, fondly. She flipped through the pages of the cookbook lying open on the table. “But, she turned out to be an amazing cook.” 

“She’s amazing at everything.” The words escaped Valentina’s mouth before she could stop them. She felt the blush fill her cheeks and ducked her head, focusing on the cooking. 

Lupe regarded her for a moment with a soft smile. A solemn expression crept into her features and she sighed, closing the book. “Valentina, I want to apologize-“ 

“Lupe, no.” Valentina interjected quickly, turning her attention to the older woman. She shook her head. “Please. You don’t have to.” 

“But I do.” Lupe stood from the stool and walked around the island to stand beside Valentina. “I was so awful to you and-“ She paused, breathing in. “You make my daughter so happy. That should have been all that mattered.” She reached up, resting her hands on Valentina’s arms. “It is all that matters.” 

Valentina felt the tears weld up behind her eyes and she fought them off as hard as she could. She and Lupita had come such a long way. The drama from when she was angry about their relationship faded into a past no one ever wanted to think or talk about again. Everything was so good now. There was no need to dwell on the old stuff. 

“So, I’m sorry, Valentina.” A small apologetic smile tugged at her lips. “I’m sorry for all of it.” 

Valentina pulled her in for a tight hug, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Thank you, Lupe.” She whispered, rubbing her hand up and down her back. “Thank you.” She leaned back to look at the woman once again. “Especially for helping me cook.” She released a watery laugh and Lupe chuckled as well. Her blue eyes looked around the kitchen, proud of her handy work. “Juliana isn’t going to believe I did this.” 

“Of course she will.” Lupe flashed her an reassuring smile as she touched her chin. “I’m going to set the table. She offered her a soft smile then walked out of the kitchen. “Panchito, don’t feed that to their dog!” 

Valentina laughed at the scolding then shook her head as she returned to her meal… 

******************************************************************************* 

Juliana rushed through the front door, quickly catching the puppy that bounded into her. “Hey, hey!” She greeted, scratching her face quickly. She hurried to straighten back up then walked toward the living room, removing her jacket and scarf in the process. “Hey, I’m home!” 

“Juli!” Lupita greeted, opening her arms wide. She held her face, kissing her soundly on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.” 

Juliana’s face scrunched as her mother kissed her again. “Merry Christmas, mom.” She returned, hugging her. Panchito rose from the couch and she smiled, cuddling into his embrace. The brunette breathed in. “It smells really good in here.” Her attention quickly went to her mother. “Mom, you didn’t cook, did you? I’m sorry I’m late but-“ 

“No, mija. Valentina did.” 

Juliana choked on her own breath, surprise coating her features. “Valentina?” Her hand rested on her chest. “My Valentina?” 

“Yes.” Lupita chuckled, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. “She wanted to help so she cooked dinner.” 

“By herself?” 

“Yes.” Lupita repeated, amused. She cocked an eyebrow at her daughter as she went back to checking the table settings. “Why is that so hard to believe?” 

Juliana furrowed her brow. “Because Val can’t cook.” 

Lupita sucked her teeth, shaking her head. “You should have more faith in your partner.’ 

Juliana slacked her jaw. “I do!” Her eyes narrowed. “And since when are you on Val’s side?” 

The humor in her tone was evident. It actually made her extremely happy that her mother and Valentina started getting along so well. It was a gradual thing, started with the random family dinners then shopping together. Soon Valentina and her mother were spending their own one on one time, exchanging stories and just getting along in every way possible. 

Juliana wasn’t sure her life could get any better at this point. 

“I support both of you equally.” Lupita admitted, cutting into her thoughts. She moved a napkin closer to the plate. “You should try what she made.” She looked at Juliana from her peripheral vision. “She might surprise you.” 

The soft smile twitched on Juliana’s lips as she walked closer to her mom. She placed her hands on her shoulders and ushered her toward the couch. “Only if you promise to act like a guest and relax.” 

Lupita held her hands up. “Okay, okay.” She turned, pressing another kiss to Juliana’s cheek. “Go.” 

Juliana gave her mother a quick hug then scurried off to the kitchen…. 

*************************************************************** 

Juliana leaned against the door frame watching as Valentina made her way around the kitchen. She was setting up the serving trays, humming and smiling to herself. Juliana almost didn’t want to disturb her, but she missed her. And she was grateful that Valentina took a chance to not let dinner fall by the waist side. 

“Hey.” Juliana greeted, pushing herself away from the frame and walked further into the kitchen. 

Valentina brightened at the sound of her voice. “Hey, you’re home.” 

She wiped her hand on a dishtowel before tossing it on the edge of the sink. She hurried around the kitchen isle, closing the gap between herself and Juliana. She cupped her cheeks, pressing a lingering kiss to her love’s lips. Valentina leaned back, looking into the brown eyes shining back at her. 

“How’s the dress?” She asked, lightly caressing Juliana’s cheeks with her thumb. 

“It’s fixed.” Juliana breathed a sight of relief. “So, yay.” 

Valentina clenched her fist, waving them in the air. “Yay.” She cheered, adorably earning the laugh she loved so much. She took a step back, extending her arms out. “See what I did?” 

Juliana bounced her head. “I did.” She reached out, tugging lightly on the string hanging from Valentina’s apron. “It smells delicious, actually.” 

Valentina bounced on her toes. “Didn’t think I had it in me, did you?” 

Juliana squinted, moving her head from side to side. “Eh…” She joked, receiving a playful swat on her hand. She chuckled, taking a step closer to Valentina. “Can I try it?” 

“Really?” Valentina questioned, cocking an eyebrow. 

Juliana hummed, nodding her head. She pulled her cellphone out, shaking it. “And I have the number for poison control already pulled up just in case.” 

Valentina gasped, shoving her lightheartedly. “You are horrible.” 

Juliana laughed, reaching out for her. She dodged the swatting Valentina was doing to get away from her grasp before succumbing and allow Juliana to pull her closer. The brunette wrapped her arms around her waist as Valentina slipped her arms around her neck. The magnetic pull that always surrounded them brought their lips to one another’s again. They kissed slowly, smiling against one another’s lips. 

“You taste way better than what I cooked.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mmhmm. Is that peppermint?” 

“I had a candy cane on the way home.” 

Valentina chuckled, pressing a final kiss to her lips before pulling back. “Okay, seriously.” She clapped her hands together as she searched for a fork and knife. Her eyes brightened when she found one and she cut a piece of chicken for Juliana, placing it on the fork. “Here.” She held the utensil, the meat dangling from it. “Try this.” 

Juliana eyed her skeptically for a moment. She hesitated before leaning in and accepting the bite from the fork. Her eyes rolled closed and she hummed in satisfaction. The flavors of the meat exploding as she chewed. 

“Oh my God, Val. This is delicious.” She mumbled, swallowing. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You’ve been holding out on me.” 

Valentina blew out a breath. “Trust me. I haven’t.” She placed the fork down then returned her attention to Juliana. “Your mom helped me.” She scrunched her nose in thought. “More like guided me.” 

“Well, it turned out amazing.” Juliana tugged on her apron, pulling her into her embrace again. She clasped her hands together at the small of Valentina’s back. “You’re amazing.” 

Valentina blushed at the compliment, raising her fingers to brush along Juliana’s jawline. “Don’t expect this miracle to happen again.” She joked. “Christmas brings out some really special stuff.” 

Juliana smiled adoringly at her girlfriend. “It really does.” 

They fell into another kiss and Juliana pulled her impossibly closer. Valentina deepened the kiss, pressing herself fully into Juliana. The brunettes back pushed against the kitchen isle as her hands gripped tightly on Valentina’s hips. 

Valentina pulled back abruptly, resting her hands on Juliana’s shoulders. “Okay.” She started, breathlessly as she lightly patted her shoulders. “You need to get out of the kitchen.” 

“What? Why?” Juliana asked, confused. 

“Because if you don’t-“ Valentina turned her around and pushed her toward the door. “We are going to end up doing something that might embarrass your mother if she walks in here.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“Oh my God! Out!” Valentina chuckled as she shook her head and ushered her laughing girlfriend out of the kitchen…..


	16. “Please wear the Santa hat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 16!
> 
> Talking with Lupe.. Hiding stuff from Val... typical holiday stuff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you all?
> 
> This little holiday gift has really opened up my creative process and I hope it's still working for all of you...
> 
> Please... please... please... drop a little comment.. brighten my holidays! 
> 
> As always... come drop me a line @redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr...
> 
> and check out my challenge partner in crime @tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr where she is making some kick ass gif sets to keep the challenge alive!
> 
> ***********************************************************

Juliana carried the empty plates into the kitchen, setting them down on the counter. She opened the dishwasher then picked up the dirty objects once again. She startled when Lanna suddenly appeared beside her, patiently watching her mother. Her tail thumped loudly against the kitchen floor as she tilted her head and whined. 

Juliana studied her for a moment before sighing and placing one of the plates in front of her. Lanna quickly hopped up, licking the plate wildly. “Do not tell your mom I let you do this.” She requested, patting the puppy’s head with her other hand. 

“You can’t give into children, Juli.” Lupita warned, jokingly as she joined her in the kitchen carrying a few more plates. “That’s why she’s so spoiled.” 

Juliana chuckled, taking the plate away and placing it inside the dishwasher. “Val is why she is so spoiled.” She corrected, earning an eyebrow raise from her mother. She sighed, relenting. “And me.” 

Her mother hummed knowingly, placing the dishes she was carrying into the dishwasher. Her mother leaned down, scratching underneath the puppy’s jaw receiving a lick on the cheek for her love. Lupita straightened, crossing her arms against her chest. “So?” 

Juliana furrowed her brow confused. “So…?” 

Lupita released an exasperated breath, waving her hand at Juliana. “Do I get to see the ring?” 

“Ma!” Juliana exclaimed, placing her hand over her mother’s mouth. The woman mumbled underneath her hand; her eyes wide as Juliana looked passed her. “You know how Val is. She walks like a ninja.” She removed her hand from her mother’s mouth. “She could pop up when you least expect it.” 

Lupita laughed, touching her daughter’s chin lovingly. “Relax.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Panchito is showing her some new game on his phone.” She blew out a breath. “It takes him just as long to find it as it does to play it.” 

Juliana felt the relief wash over her body. “So, she’s distracted?” 

“For at least five minutes.” She bounced her head from side to side, shrugging her shoulder. “Más o menos.” 

“Okay.” Juliana exhaled, nervously as she walked over to the pantry. She opened the doors, reaching way into the back and pulled out a box. 

“You hid it in the kitchen?” Lupita questioned; brows raised in surprise. 

“It was the last place Val would look until now.” She smirked at her mother as she walked back over to her. “Since you turned her into a freaking master chef.” 

“Well, mija, you know I don’t like to brag but-“ Lupita playfully dusted her fingers on her shoulder causing Juliana to roll her eyes in response. The older woman laughed, clapping her hands before clasping them together excited. “Let me see.” 

Juliana drew the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth as she extended the small box to her mother. The woman took it and Juliana instantly brought the edge of her finger to her mouth, chewing lightly on her nail. If she was this anxious at the thought of her mother seeing the ring, she could only imagine what she will be feeling when she gives it to Valentina. 

She found herself continuously looking over her shoulder. Time was suddenly in slow motion and it felt like it was taking forever for Lupe to open the box. She glanced back at her mother in time to see the top of the box flipped open and her eyes wide. Her stomach fluttered with nerves and other emotions she couldn’t quite place. 

“Juli.” Lupita breathed, placing her hand on her chest. “It’s beautiful.” 

Juliana smiled behind her finger, lowering it away from her mouth. “It was her mom’s.” She explained, taking a step closer to her. “When I went to her father for his blessing, he offered it to me. I tried to refuse but he insisted.” She smiled at the memory, standing close to her mother to admire the beautiful, oddly humble, diamond sparkling back at them. 

Lupita brushed the pad of her finger lightly over the ring. “You know she’s going to say yes the second she sees the box.” She looked at her daughter, a warm smile gracing her lips. 

“Be pretty messed up if I switched it out and put a bracelet inside, huh?” Juliana joked, earning a nudge from her mother. 

Lupita wrapped her arm around her shoulder, giving her a half hug. “I’m so happy for you, mija.” She placed a kiss on the side of her head. “Valentina is very lucky.” 

“No, ma, I’m the lucky one.” Juliana corrected, wrapping her arm around her mother’s waist as she leaned into her. “Thank you.” 

“For what, baby?” 

She shrugged her shoulder, resting her head on her mother’s. “For supporting us.” She straightened, looking at her mother again. “I know it was rough at first but-I appreciate you trying and coming around and loving Valentina.” 

Lupita offered her a small, warm smile. “She’s really a wonderful person.” She stated, confidently. “She’s everything I ever wanted for you.” 

“Same.” 

Lupita rubbed her arm as she admired the ring once again. “Are you going to ask on Christmas?” 

“No. I feel like it’s a little cheesy and expected.” She quietly thanked her mother when she handed the box back to her. She snapped it closed. “I was going to do it on the first of the new year.” 

Lupita raised an eyebrow. “Not even on New Year’s Eve?” 

“Again, cheesy and expected.” Juliana chuckled, shaking her head. She looked adoringly down at the closed, felt box. “Our first year was rocky and this year was just a whirlwind of getting everything into place.” She chewed thoughtful on the corner of her lip. “New year. New start. New us.” 

Lupita scrunched her nose. “Still sounds a little cheesy, mija.” She teased, laughing when Juliana poked her finger into her side. She moved away from her and closed the dishwasher. “Where do you plan on asking her?” 

Juliana turned the box over in her hands several times. “I was thinking we could go to the park wh-“ 

“Go to the park when?” Valentina asked, causing both women to jump. She regarded them strangely as she stepped further into the kitchen carrying two empty glasses. She knitted her brow together then raised an eyebrow, curiously. “Why are you two so jumpy?” 

Juliana placed the box behind her back, clasping in tightly in her hand. “No reason.” Her stomach twisted at her response. She hated having to hide things from her, but this had to be protected. “What brings you in here?” 

Valentina looked at her suspiciously, a half smile on her lips as she placed the glasses down on the island. “I was getting more wine and you two.” She reached for a bottle, uncorking it and pouring the contents into the glasses. “It’s present opening time.” 

“Oh, well then we should get out there.” Lupita announced, reaching out for the glasses when they were full. She held them in the air. “I’ll take these out there.” 

She flashed Juliana an apologetic look when the girl gritted her teeth silently cursing her mother for leaving her to skate around Valentina’s on coming line of questioning alone. The older woman muttered a quick ‘see you in a minute’ then hurried out of the kitchen with the glasses and Lanna not too far behind. 

Valentina watched her go, the questioning expression remained on her face as she turned her attention to Juliana. “What’s going on?” She asked, crossing her arms against her chest. 

Juliana shook her head quickly, anxiously playing with the box behind her back. “Nothing.” She lied, feeling her stomach twist as she took a hurried step toward Valentina. She pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I gotta go put something in the bedroom. I’ll meet you out there.” 

“Juls!” Valentina called after her with a light chuckle. “It’s funny how you think you’re getting out of this that easily!” She rolled her eyes with a small head shake as she followed Juliana to their room….. 

***************************************************************************** 

Juliana hurried to hide the tiny box in her drawer, hiding it under several items she knew Valentina didn’t have the patience to dig through. She was able to shut the drawer quickly before Valentina stepped into the bedroom. Her blue eyes narrowed as she walked cautiously toward her girlfriend. 

“Juls…” She said, dragging out her name as she stepped closer. 

“What?” Juliana asked, innocently as she leaned against the dresser. 

“What are you hiding?” 

“It’s Christmas. You’re not supposed to ask those questions.” 

Valentina hummed, standing directly in front of her. “Juls…” 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Juliana raised her hands, brushing her fingers through the sides of Valentina’s hair. 

“Seduction is not going to work.” Valentina teased, turning her head to place a small kiss on her love’s wrist. She smiled through the small pout on her lips. “Are you really not going to show me whatever you’re hiding?” 

“Val, it’s a surprise.” She continued to brush her fingers through her soft hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. “You’re going to have wait.” She held her finger up. “And don’t even think about looking for it.” 

“Okay, then you know what that means.” Valentina sighed as she stepped away from Juliana and walked over to the closet. 

Juliana slumped, releasing a small whine. “No, Val. Come on. This shouldn’t count.” 

“Whenever one of us gets busted hiding a present, the other has to do this.” Valentina opened their closet door, reaching to grab an item from the top shelf. “I don’t make the rules.” 

Juliana made a face, crossing her arms against her chest. “Actually, you do. This was your idea.” 

She tossed a cute smirk over her shoulder. “I know and it was a good one.” Her eyes scanned over several items before she excitedly pulled what she was looking for from the shelf. She turned to Juliana, thrusting the red and white object in her girlfriend’s direction. “Please put on the Santa hat.” 

Juliana groaned, taking a step forward and snatching the item from her hand. “This is unfair.” She muttered, shaking the hat open and putting it on her head. An unamused expression filled her features and Valentina raised her hand to block the laugh bubbling up from her throat. “I look ridiculous.” 

“You look adorable.” Valentina corrected, resting her hands on her upper arms. “Now you get to play Santa for the whole family.” 

Juliana narrowed her eyes, raising her hands to feign excitement. “Lucky me. Yay.” 

“See!” Valentina gushed, taking her hand. “I knew you’d be excited.” She motioned her head toward the door and tugged Juliana along. “Come on. I can’t wait to see Panchito’s face when he sees what we got him.” 

Juliana tossed her head back in mock exasperation as she groaned and followed behind her girlfriend…..


	17. “I didn’t wrap it, so you have to close your eyes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 17!!
> 
> They are done with the family tour... and Juliana gets her first gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the comments... 
> 
> I still hope I'm doing right by all of you and giving you those warm Christmas feelings :)
> 
> Please continue to drop me a comments and let me know what you think! 
> 
> And, seriously, feel free to chat or ask questions anytime @redbeautyskimmonsFTW on tumblr or JulsValFTW on twitter..
> 
> Also! Please check out my homies awesome gif sets as part of the 25 day challenge @Tenemos-que-hablar on TUMBLR!
> 
> ********************************************************

The front door opened and Lanna rushed inside, tugging Valentina behind her. The bags in her hand jerked forward as she did her best to keep up with the overexcited puppy. Juliana followed in behind them, carrying more packages and kicked the door closed with her foot. They had just returned home from the Carvajal Christmas gift exchange with way more stuff then they needed or expected. 

The stops on the family Christmas tour had finally come to an end. For the next two days, their little family could spend time together, just them. No arguing relatives. No having to be on alert because someone wanted to know when she was proposing to Valentina or how she was going to do it. Juliana felt like she could finally breathe. 

She trudged into the living room, smiling at the sight of Valentina sitting on the floor with Lanna. The puppy was jumping in and out of her lap, her leash still attached. Valentina pleaded with her to stay still so she could remove it but Lanna refused. She tried not to laugh when Valentina slapped her hands down on her thighs after Lanna rushed toward the tree, grabbing a package that was wrapped for her. 

“Lanna, no, put that back!” Valentina ordered, shaking her head when the puppy sat and dropped it by her paws. She waved her hand toward herself. “Now come here.” 

Lanna regarded her for a moment before jumping up on her feet again and running in a circle. Valentina groaned in frustration, placing her hand over her face. 

“Don’t get annoyed, sweetheart.” Juliana noted as she slid her hand down the top of Valentina’s head, gently. She placed the gifts down on the floor. “She’s just happy to be home.” 

“I know but she would be happier if she would let me take the damn leash off.” Valentina huffed, reaching out for the puppy again. 

Lanna dodged Valentina’s reach one last time before scurrying into her lap and licking her face frantically. Valentina moved her head from side to side trying to avoid the onslaught as she grabbed the strap. Juliana laughed, warmly at the scene unfolding before her. 

“You would think she would have wanted to stay.” Juliana shrugged off her coat and placed it on the arm of the couch. “Your family spoiled her.” 

“Lanna, please, baby.” Valentina pleaded as she unhooked the strap. “Sometimes being spoiled in the comfort of your own home is a much better option.” She tilted her head back so she could see Juliana fully. “I know I enjoy it more.” She pursed her lips, closing her eyes adorably tight. 

Juliana smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on her waiting lips. There moment was immediately interrupted by Lanna taking the opportunity to lick them both. Both girl’s yelped in surprise, separating from one another. They thanked their puppy as they both wiped her slobber from their face. 

Juliana attempted to step over Valentina to sit on the couch. When her girlfriend reached out to grab her backside, she hurried forward playfully trying to dodge her and stumbled onto the soft cushions. Valentina placed her hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter as Juliana shot her a faux glare then plopped onto the couch cushions. 

“Are you tired?” Juliana asked, watching as Valentina lifted herself up from the floor. 

The older girl shook her head and joined her on the couch. “Not really.” She stretched for a moment, feeling all the family holiday tension slip from her body. She shifted, lying down on the couch so she could rest her head on Juliana’s lap. “The next two days are just us so we can stay up or go to bed or-“ She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively. 

Juliana laughed, rolling her eyes. She traced her finger down Valentina’s face. From the middle of her brow, down her nose then gently over her bottom lip. Her thumb gently caressed her bottom lip and she smiled when Valentina closed her eyes, sighing contentedly at the touch. 

“We could just do this.” Juliana murmured as she continued to gently caress her love’s face. 

“Lay on the couch while you pet me like I’m Lanna?” Valentina teased. Her eyes remained closed, enjoying every stroke of Juliana’s touch. A small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Cause I’m okay with that.” 

Another soft chuckle escaped Juliana’s throat as she tenderly brushed her thumb against her chin. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” 

Valentina lifted her shoulder in a tiny shrug. “We could stay in bed all day and I’d be perfectly happy with it.” She reached up, taking Juliana’s hand in her own. She pressed a kiss to her palm then rested her hand on her chest. “Or we can go look at lights.” 

“I’ve never done that before.” 

Valentina’s blue eyes shot open, surprise covering her features. Then, her face shifted, and a sorrowful pout formed on her lips. She wasn’t sure why surprise was her first reaction considering how much she knew about Juliana’s lousy Christmas celebrations before now. She raised Juliana’s hand to her lips again, pressing another small kiss to the inside of her palm and then her wrist. 

“Then we will do that.” Valentina confirmed, playing with Juliana’s fingers. “We’ll take Lanna and we’ll make it a family thing.” 

Juliana watched her lovingly. “That sounds perfect.” She shifted her hand, clasping it together with Valentina’s. “I’ll make us dinner and we can just enjoy Christmas eve.” 

Valentina tilted her head back slightly. “Or I can make us dinner.” She said with a confident grin. 

Juliana raised an eyebrow. “You really want to see if you can create another miracle?” She teased, releasing a pretend painful ‘ow’ when Valentina squeezed her hand. 

The comfortable silence fell around them again. Juliana watched as Valentina played with her hand, lightly tracing her finger in random patterns on Juliana’s palm. The sound of rustling broke their bubble and both girls turned their head to the noise. Lanna pushed her face inside the Christmas packages then a loud squeak filled the space. 

“I’m going to kill your brother.” Juliana groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation. 

Lanna continued to press her teeth into the toy as she bounded her way toward the tree. She found a comfortable spot between a few random presents and the tree itself. She removed the toy from her mouth, holding it down with her paws as she chewed on the piece consistently causing it to squeak. 

“At least she’s happy, right?” 

“Spoiled. She’s spoiled.” 

Valentina laughed. “Let her enjoy her gift.” Her blue eyes widened in realization and she abruptly sat up. “Can I give you one of yours?” 

Juliana raised her head, furrowing her brow at her now suddenly alert girlfriend. “One of my what?” 

“Gifts.” Valentina clasped her hands together, pleadingly. She rested her chin on her hands and flashed an excited, adorable toothy smile. “Por favor?” 

Juliana regarded her for a long moment. Her stomach fluttered at the look on her girlfriend’s face. She knew her little puppy dog stare was not only persuasive but powerful. All she had to do was look at Juliana in that way and she could have whatever she wanted. Whenever she wanted it. 

“You can’t wait two days?” Juliana questioned, trying to resist but she knew it was ridiculous to try. 

“No…” Valentina whined, inching closer to Juliana. She rested her chin on her shoulder, amplifying the look. “Please, Juls.” 

Juliana rolled her eyes again with a heavy sigh. “Fine.” She laughed when Valentina squealed, somehow louder than Lanna’s toy, and kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll be right back!” Valentina jumped off the couch and ran toward their bedroom. 

Lanna lifted her head from her toy, watching Valentina run and almost raised herself from the floor to follow her. Instead, she decided to return to making her toy loud enough to outdo her mother. 

Juliana drew her brow together and looked at the puppy. “When you’re asleep, I’m hiding that thing.” She threatened, laughing when Lanna shot her a look with a low growl and continued chewing on her toy….. 

************************************************************************************ 

It had been several minutes since Valentina disappeared into their bedroom. 

Juliana was starting to get a little concerned. She rested her head on the back of the couch, looking toward the direction Valentina ran off in. “Val?” She called out. “Did you forget where you hid it or something?” 

“No!” Valentina responded, quickly. “I’m almost done. One more second!” 

A small smile pulled onto her lips as she raised her head away from the cushion. Lanna decided to join her on the couch, finally with a new toy that was way quieter than the last. Juliana stroked her fur then scratched the center of her head. She watched her puppy thoughtfully, thankful for the life she and Valentina had built. 

And hopeful for what the future would bring once they were married. 

“Okay.” 

Juliana attempted to turn her head when she heard Valentina’s voice but was quickly scolded. 

“No! Don’t look!” 

Juliana raised her hand in defense and kept her attention on Lanna. “I’m not looking.” She promised, amusement lacing her tone. 

“I didn’t wrap it, so you have to close your eyes.” Valentina instructed, hiding behind the wall leading to the open space of their living room. 

Juliana shook her head and obeyed, closing her brown eyes tightly. “I can’t believe you didn’t wrap it.” She raised her hand, placing it over her eyes to double the blockage. “So unlike you.” 

Valentina narrowed her eyes as she stepped around the couch. “I can’t tell if you’re being genuine or sarcastic.” 

Juliana huffed a laugh. “Give it a minute. You’ll figure it out.” She laughed when Valentina lightly slapped her thigh. “Can I look now?” 

“One more second.” 

She could hear Valentina moving things around. There was a light scrape of the coffee table on their floor followed by Valentina cursing under her breath. She laughed again when Valentina scolded Lanna lovingly asking her to go back under the tree. 

Valentina cleared her throat, placing her hand on her hip. “Okay.” She said, releasing an oddly nervous breath. “Open your eyes.” 

Juliana slowly removed her hand then opened her eyes. A small, choke caught in her throat and her jaw slacked at the sight before her. Valentina stood before her wearing a Santa hat and red lingerie with white trimming along the low-cut neckline. Her hands held open a very sheer cover giving Juliana a full view of her present. From the perfect way it cupped her chest to the snug way flowed down her body. 

Juliana opened her mouth, but nothing came out other than undecipherable stammers. She was pretty sure her brain had short circuited. Valentina raised her brow, her smile slowly fading as she waited for Juliana to say something. Anything. 

“Juls?” She questioned, releasing the cover and allowing it to fall at her sides. “Hey?” She waved her hand in front of her girlfriend with a smug little smirk as she tried to bring her back to reality. “Do you not like your gift?” 

Juliana tried to speak again, choking on the words caught in her throat. She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. “N-no-I love it-“ She stammered, clearing her throat as she tried to regain her composure. “I’m kind of glad you didn’t wrap it.” 

“Well, technically I did. You see-“ Valentina sauntered forward, crawling her way onto Juliana’s lap. The other girl instantly placed her hands on her hips as Valentina wrapped her arms around her neck. “I’m your gift.” She brushed her nose against Juliana’s, grinning when the other girl shivered underneath her. “So, why don’t you unwrap me?” 

Valentina pressed her lips strongly against Juliana’s, smiling against them when the brunette moaned at the contact. The kiss deepened and Juliana unconsciously trailed her hands up Valentina body. Valentina pressed herself impossibly closer as she softly ran her tongue along Juliana’s bottom lip. 

Another squeak from Lanna's toy broke into their moment causing them to laugh against each other's mouths. 

Valentina inched back, locking eyes with the beautifully blown brown ones staring back at her. “Bedroom?” 

“Bedroom.” Juliana muttered with a dazed grin as Valentina hopped off her lap, grabbed her hand and they hurried off to their room together….


	18. “You shine brighter than all of these lights.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 18!!!
> 
> Enjoying the Christmas lights together... fluffy... lots of fluffy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. day 18 already??
> 
> It feels like I just started this... 
> 
> Please please.. leave a comment.. drop a line.. all the requests I always make lol
> 
> ANDDDDD don't forget.. @Tenemos-que-hablar and her kick ass gif sets on tumblr!
> 
> ***************************************************

It was amazing how much Christmas changed the look of an already picturesque neighborhood. When they decided to live together, they wanted a place where they could build a home together. A place not far from both of their families but with enough distance to not have unexpected visits. 

As they walked their neighborhood, admiring the streets and homes glowing with Christmas spirit, they knew they made the right choice. 

Valentina walked beside Juliana and looped her arm through the other girl’s. A warm feeling flowed through her at the awe in Juliana’s face. It was clear the other girl was enjoying their little stroll making sure she stopped to admire every house they came upon. Her excitement would peak when she saw one she really liked, chatting excitedly about her favorite parts of the decorations. 

This is exactly what Valentina wanted. To show Juliana the beauty and joys of Christmas in every way possible. She almost wished that she had taken her to see lights earlier. Or at least taken her every single night to every neighborhood in the world. She smiled to herself at the thought and tugged Juliana a little closer. 

“I think Lanna is having fun.” Valentina said, glancing down at their puppy who was currently sniffing a blow-up Santa. 

Juliana looked down at her as well. “At least she’s not attacking anything.” She chuckled, returning her attention to the house before them. Her brown eyes shined with awe as she studied the holiday set up. “I think this is my favorite house.” 

Valentina smiled, snuggling into her. “You said that about the last three houses.” 

Juliana slacked her jaw, feigning offense. “Okay, but this one really is my favorite.” 

They admired the house together, taking in the array of dancing lights and the faint sound of Christmas music. The lights blinked in time with the beat brining joy to the people who passed them by. The yard was filled with blow up figures, telling a story of Christmas in it’s own charming little way. 

“Yeah, this is definitely my favorite.” Juliana stated. Her eyes danced over every inch of the decorations with a look of pure delight. 

Valentina found herself lost in Juliana’s reaction. Watching her take everything in as if she was trying to commit it to memory. Storing a mental picture of this night and the beauty of their quaint little neighborhood. Juliana turned her head to look at her, furrowing her brow with a curious smile as she held eye contact with Valentina. 

Valentina mirrored her look. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Juliana responded, lightly shaking her head. She reached up, cupping Valentina’s cheek and lightly brushing her thumb against her skin, cold from the brisk air around them. “I just love the way you look at me.” 

Valentina blushed, shrugging her shoulder. “I just love looking at you.” 

Juliana chuckled at her response, adjusting her position to fold herself into Valentina in the awkward hug that had become her signature. Valentina loved it though. Instantly wrapping her arm around Juliana’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Her lips pressed against Juliana’s temple and she smiled brightly at the joyous laugh that escaped the other girl’s throat. 

Lanna barked, breaking their moment. They looked down at the puppy who currently had her own leash in her mouth and was tugging for them to keep moving. She pulled as hard as she could jerking Juliana forward. 

Valentina steadied her so she wouldn’t stumble. Her heart fluttered when Juliana clasped the hand dangling over her shoulder, intertwining their fingers. “I guess we should keep walking.” 

“Seems that way.” Juliana agreed as they continued their stroll down the sidewalk. “I guess Santa wasn’t interesting enough for her.” 

“It’s because it wasn’t the real Santa.” Valentina gently brushed her thumb against the back of Juliana’s hand. Her eyes shown with curiosity as she turned her head, so she was looking at the brunette once again. “I know you didn’t do full on Christmas growing up but-“ She paused, pressing her teeth into the corner of her lip. “Did you believe in Santa?” 

“An old dude running around the world all night bringing Christmas presents to kids?” Juliana scrunched her nose, nodding her head from side to side. “No-I mean-“ She sighed, shrugging her shoulder. “The thing was that he always brought presents to good kids and, I honestly considered myself a good kid-“ 

“I’m sure you were the best kid.” Valentina stated, earning a little nudge followed by a soft smile. 

“But I never received anything so-“ Juliana pressed her lips together, suppressing the sad smile she could feel trying to take over. “I don’t know.” 

She met Valentina’s eyes and she could see a hint of guilt for her own childhood in them. When Lanna stopped to sniff more lawn decorations, she took advantage of the pause and fully turned to face her love. She slid Lanna’s leash around her wrist and reached up to cup Valentina’s face, caressing her thumb comfortingly behind the other girl’s ear. 

“Val, don’t look at me like that.” 

“I thought you loved the way I look at you?” 

Juliana chuckled, squeezing her cheeks gently. “Yeah, but not the sad looks.” Her eyes locked with Valentina’s and she could see the water build covering the brightest blue. “It’s okay.” 

“But, it’s not.” Valentina stated, admittedly as she tried to stop the tears from welling up behind her eyes. “It sucks.” 

“It’s the past.” Juliana shifted her hands, brushing her fingers lovingly through Valentina’s hair. “Everything happened for a reason. It led me to you and to this.” A warm smile crossed her features as she inched closer. “This has been the best Christmas of my entire life and it’s because of you.” 

Valentina breathed in, feeling the sadness leave her as she focused on the sincerity in Juliana’s stare. “Well, Christmas isn’t over yet so prepare for it to get even better.” Her heart thumped hard when Juliana tossed her head back slightly releasing a deep laugh. 

“I don’t see how that’s possible but okay.” 

Lanna tugged on her leash again. Juliana jerked at the movement and Valentina humorously rolled her eyes, motioning her head in the direction they were being pulled. Juliana wrapped her free arm around her waist and Valentina returned her arm around her shoulders as they continued walking once again. 

They reached the final house on the block and understood why the term ‘save the best for last’ was so impactful. The two-story colonial home was decked out. Lights shining from every inch of the roof. A Santa on his sleigh rested on top, getting ready to descend down the chimney with gifts for the family living inside. There were snowflakes projected on the outside of the house moving downward as if it was actually snowing. 

“Wow…” Juliana breathed, marveling at the decorations. 

“Let me guess.” Valentina teased, eyeing her girlfriend. “This is your favorite house.” 

Juliana narrowed her eyes at her, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow. “Shut up.” She responded, turning her attention back to the house. “It’s beautiful.” Her eyes danced around, taking in everything. “And bright.” 

Valentina leaned into her, pressing her nose into her temple. She breathed in, taking in the delicious sent of her girlfriend’s perfume mixed with the light scent of coconut shampoo. Juliana always smelt so good. Then again, nothing smelled better than the person you loved. 

“You shine brighter than all of these lights.” Valentina stated, pressing her lips against her temple. 

The smile broke across Juliana’s face instantly and the tiny heat from her blush warmed her cheeks. She cleared her throat, glancing at Valentina. “How long have you been holding that one in?” 

Valentina laughed at herself being called out. “For about four houses now.” She confessed, licking the cold dryness from her lips when she noticed Juliana glance down at them then back up to meet her eyes. 

“It was worth the wait.” Juliana whispered as she pressed her lips to Valentina in a loving Christmas kiss….


	19. “Would it be too cliché to say I love you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's CHRISTMAS DAYYYYY!!
> 
> **Fluff**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Holidays, EVERYBODY!!
> 
> Show some love below!! Let me know what you think!
> 
> And don't forget to check out tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr for her awesome gif sets!
> 
> **************************************************

Juliana stretched, her hand sliding further underneath her pillow as she nestled her head into the soft material. Her eyes remained closed, but she could feel the warmth of the sun peaking through the curtains of their bedroom. She turned her head, pushing her face into the pillow with a soft groan then turned her head to face Valentina’s side of the bed. Her hand slipped from underneath her pillow and reached out to pull her girlfriend closer. 

Her brown eye cracked open when she touched nothing. 

Juliana raised from the mattress, resting her weight on her forearms. She looked around, sleepily dazed and confused. “Val?” She called out; her voice thick with sleep. Her hand raised, pushing her tousled hair away from her face. Her brow furrowed as she fought against the light. “Val?” 

“Merry Christmas!” Valentina greeted, returning to the room with Lanna trailing behind her. She was carrying a tray, the contents not visible from the position Juliana was lying in. “Guess what I did?” 

Juliana turned onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows. She breathed in, taking in the sweet scent that now filled their bedroom. A soft, sleepily smile crept its way onto her lips. “You made breakfast.” 

“I made breakfast!” Valentina confirmed, excitedly. She at down on the bed, careful not to jostle the tray. She waited for Juliana to shift her position, pressing her back against the headboard. “I mean, it took a few tries, but I did it.” She rested the tray over Juliana’s lap. 

Juliana glanced down at the contents of the tray. There was a very large stack of pancakes, dripping with syrup with a glass of orange juice in the far corner. She was extremely impressed that Valentina didn’t spill it on her way in. Especially with the way Lanna was trying to attack the puffy bear slippers Valentina had donning her feet. 

Admittedly, the breakfast smelled delicious. Juliana breathed in again, closing her eyes as the aroma filled her nose. Her eyes opened slowly, and she cocked her head in Valentina’s direction. “You did this?” She questioned, teasingly pointing at the tray. 

Valentina almost looked offended. She placed her hand on her chest and her jaw slacked slightly. “Yes.” She scoffed, waving her hand. “Haven’t you heard? I’m the new master chef.” 

Juliana narrowed her sleepy eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Have you been talking to my mother?” 

Valentina grinned, innocently. She shook her head making a noise denying the accusation. She held Juliana’s eye contact maintaining the shell of innocence. It was almost like a battle of wills. Who would crack first under the weight of the other’s stare? Would Juliana relent and believe her or would Valentina spill whatever secret she was hiding behind those beautiful blue eyes. When Juliana smirked and cocked her eyebrow, Valentina crumbled like a sandcastle wiped away by an incoming wave. 

“Okay, fine.” Valentina relented, sighing in defeat. “I called her this morning because I wanted to surprise you and she gave me her recipe for your favorite pancakes.” She raised her shoulders. “She walked me through it on facetime.” 

Juliana chuckled. “See? Was that hard?” She leaned in, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. She inched back a bit. “I can’t wait to try them.” Another quick kiss then she returned her attention to the plate. She glanced at Valentina again before pressing her fork into the fluffy food. “You’re not eating?” 

Valentina scoffed and made a face. “You think that’s all for you?” 

Juliana lifted her fork, realizing how high the stack was. She had been so surprised by the gesture in the first place, she didn’t even think to survey how much was actually there. “Oh, so we’re sharing.” 

“As always.” Valentina scooted closer, picking up the extra fork she had hidden under the napkin. She pressed the edge of her fork into the pancake and gathered a large piece for herself. “So, presents next?” She took a bite, humming at the taste. 

“Good?” Juliana questioned, finishing cutting herself a piece. Valentina muttered behind her mouth full causing Juliana to breath a small laugh. “And presents sounds good.” She took a bite, filling her cheeks then released the same reaction Valentina had seconds ago. 

Valentina smiled, proud of her newfound ability. “I hope you like what I got you.” 

Juliana brought her hand to her mouth before she spoke. “You honestly didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“Shh.” Valentina ordered, amusingly. She took another bite. “Afterwards we can take Lanna to the dog park.” She took a sip from Juliana’s orange juice. “So we can get a break from the squeaking.” 

She peered over the bed at their puppy who was lying patiently on the floor, her eyes raised toward her mother’s. Her thumping tail added a beat to the comfortable chatter in the room. Her head raised, tilting to the side as she watched Valentina’s fork going into her mouth again. 

“No, your mom will yell at me again.” Valentina told her, chuckling when she heard a soft whine followed by a loud sniff. 

“Sure, make me the bad guy.” Juliana teased, rolling her eyes. Valentina nudged her and she pretended to topple to the side before laughing again. She straightened, cutting herself another piece. “But, that all sounds wonderful.” She turned to Valentina, leaning a little closer to the other girl. “As long as I’m with you.” 

Valentina reached out, cupping her chin. “Same.” She responded as she kissed Juliana again, enjoying the sweet taste from the syrup and her love’s kiss….. 

***************************************************************************** 

Juliana sat on the couch; her legs crossed underneath her. She could feel the tears welding up behind her eyes as she stared at Valentina’s gift. Some people would think their names joined together would be ridiculous or cheesy but not Juliana. This meant so much to her. To know that she wasn’t the only one who saw them joined together in some way. 

“You don’t like it?” 

Her attention snapped in Valentina’s direction. The girl was playing anxiously with her hands and her brow was raised in question. “No, Val, I love it.” She promised, snuggling into the other girl. “I wish I could tell you how much.” 

Valentina breathed out, slowly and Juliana could almost feel the relief relaxing every muscle in her body. She shifted, wrapping her arm around Juliana, pulling her closer. “I was worried.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you haven’t said anything for like three minutes.” 

Juliana chuckled, clutching the necklace against her chest. “I was in awe.” 

Valentina turned her head slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Well, I’m glad you like it.” She inched to her left so she could look at her. “Want me to help you put it on?” 

“Yes, please.” Juliana straightened, shifting on the couch so her back was facing Valentina. 

Valentina brushed her fingers along Juliana’s collarbone. Her smile shifted into a little smirk when she felt the goosebumps under the tips of her fingers. She brushed Juliana’s long, dark hair to the side, a fond memory of the same thing happening to her. That was the night she knew she was in love with Juliana. 

The simple touch from the other girl sent shivers down her spine and spread goosebumps across her skin. It was the same response she was receiving from Juliana for the same action and she wondered if Juliana felt the same flutters then as Valentina felt now. Juliana craned her neck to the side and Valentina found herself staring at the length of her neck. Before she could stop herself, she leaned in, pressing an open mouth kiss to her exposed skin. 

“You’re supposed to be putting a necklace on me.” Juliana hummed, flirtatiously. She closed her eyes as Valentina continued to trail her way up her neck. She swallowed, pushing down the flutters making their way up her throat. “The longer this takes, the longer until you get to open your present.” 

Valentina groaned against her neck. “Fine.” She breathed, accepting the necklace and draping it around her neck. She clasped it then kissed her neck one final time. “There. All done.” 

Juliana reached back, touching Valentina’s cheek. “Thank you, babe.” She straightened up then glanced down at their joined names against her shirt. “It’s beautiful.” She returned to her original position. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Valentina scrunched her nose adorably. Her features shifted and her teeth pressed into her bottom lips, containing her excited smile. “Do I get mine now?” 

Juliana tapped her finger against her chin in thought. She defended herself when Valentina reached out to squeeze her stomach. She swatted her hand away, jumping off the couch to grab Valentina’s present from under the tree. As she picked it up, she hoped Valentina wouldn’t remember the size of the other gift. Because there was clearly a difference between that and what she was about to hand her. 

She was careful to not step on the puppy’s toys which were spread around the tiny space. Lanna was currently chewing on a sock monkey Valentina had purchased her on a whim. She placed a quick pat on Lanna’s head, receiving a lick against her wrist as she made her way back over to Valentina. 

“Merry Christmas.” Juliana said. There was a slight tint of pink on her cheek as Valentina reached out and accepted the package. She cleared her throat, tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear as she returned to her place next to Valentina. “I hope you like it.” 

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Valentina assured her, giving her knee a gentle squeeze. 

Valentina tore into the package as Juliana watched her fondly. There was a childlike level of excitement in Valentina’s eyes and Juliana made sure to commit it to memory. She always enjoyed the joyfulness that exuded though Valentina. It lit up the room and filled every inch of Juliana’s soul. 

She pulled the large, black camera from the box, sure to remove it carefully. She didn’t want to break anything including the extra pieces tucked safely in the Styrofoam casing. “You bought me a camera.” 

It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. There was a new light shining in Valentina’s eyes. One Juliana couldn’t recall seeing before but definitely wanted to see again. She nodded, swallowing to coat the sudden dryness in her throat. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she cleared her throat giving her time to get her thoughts in order. 

“Guille told me how much you loved taking pictures when you were younger.” Juliana explained, her fingers fidgeted together as she spoke. “That it was a love you and your mom shared.. and that she taught you to find the beauty in everything through a lens.” 

Valentina looked down suddenly. Juliana was sure it was because she was going to cry. It wasn’t her intention to make the love of her life cry on Christmas but, if the tears were of joy, she would surely forgive herself for making it happen. 

“I remember looking through your photo album with you and-“ Juliana reached out, placing her finger underneath Valentina’s chin. She raised her girlfriend’s attention to her once again and brushed her thumb lightly against her chin. “You were pretty excited to show me the photos you took.” Her hand shifted and she brushed away a tear that made its way down Valentina’s cheek. “I thought, maybe, taking pictures of our life together.. of new random things…” She continued to stroke her thumb back and forth against her warm skin. “Might bring you the same joy and excitement you felt before.” 

Valentina regarded her for a long moment. Another tear slipped down her cheek and she released a watery chuckle as she breathed in, raising her hand to wipe at her nose. 

“Thank you, Juls.” She said, softly as she wrapped her free hand around her wrist. “This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me.” 

Juliana smiled brightly as she inched closer, pressing her forehead against Valentina’s. They closed their eyes, revealing in the moment. The room around the fell silent and they breath in simultaneously, taking a mental snap of this Christmas together. 

“Would it be too cliché to say I love you?” Valentina asked, quietly causing Juliana to release a breathy laugh. 

“Absolutely not.” Juliana whispered, caressing her thumb behind Valentina's ear with a loving stroke. 

“I love you.” 

“And I love you.”


	20. “Fine, but only if we stay in bed for another five minutes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more present for Juliana :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached Day 20....
> 
> Thank you for sticking by me...
> 
> I hope the ride is still worth it lol
> 
> And check out tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr for her amazing gif sets!
> 
> ***********************************

Juliana scrunched her brow in her sleep. There was an odd clicking noise and it was cutting into her slumber. She brought her hand to her forehead, releasing a small groan. She opened one eye and the source fuzzily came into view. Valentina sat on her knees, hovering above her. Her gifted camera was pressed against her eye and Juliana could see the hint of a smile behind the object. 

“It’s too early for this.” Juliana muttered, sleepily as she placed her hand over her eyes. 

Valentina chuckled. “Go ahead and cover your eyes.” She urged. There was a playfulness in her tone as she took another picture. “Your nose and lips are my favorite parts of you anyway.” She inched the camera away from her face, scrunching her nose in thought. “And your neck.” She wiggled her brow then raised the camera to prepare for another photo. 

Juliana moved her hand away quickly and opened her eyes. “I thought every part was your favorite?” Her jaw slacked, pretending to be utterly offended. 

She took one final photo then lowered the camera, so Juliana fully had her attention. “That’s the exact face I wanted a picture of.” 

Juliana stretched releasing a noise mixed between a laugh and a groan. She breathed out, holding her hands out to Valentina, wiggling her fingers. Valentina smiled shyly as she scooted toward the dresser and placed the camera down. She adjusted the bottom of her long shirt, pulling it down as she laid down, resting her head on Juliana’s chest. 

Juliana coiled her arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “How many pictures did you take?” 

Valentina shrugged, tugging the hem of Juliana’s sleep tank up. “Three or five.” She responded as she lazily drew lines across Valentina’s exposed skin. 

“Do I get to see them?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Juliana responded, surprised by her answer. 

Valentina shifted, turning onto her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows and moved her head to the side to allow her hair to cascade of her shoulder. Her eyes met Juliana’s once again and the soft smile returned to her lips. She endearingly scooted a little closer to Juliana. 

She looked at Juliana, and the other girl narrowed her eyes in a silent question. Valentina licked her lips and looked down shyly. There were moments when Juliana looked at her like she knew exactly what she was thinking. Or that there was something she wasn’t saying. 

This was one of those moments. 

“Qué?” 

Valentina scraped her teeth against her bottom lip. Her eyes focused on her suddenly clasped hands. “I have another Christmas present for you.” She muttered, raising her head to meet Juliana’s eyes again. 

The brunette lifted her body, altering her position. “Christmas is over, Val.” She cooed, raising an eyebrow. 

Valentina averted her eyes for a second. “I know but I couldn’t resist.” Her attention returned to Juliana and there was a flash of excitement behind her blue eyes. “Especially when I found out the place was available.” 

A look of utter confusion crossed Juliana’s face. “What place?” She tilted her head slightly as a lopsided smile adorned her lips. “What are you talking about?” 

Her mouth opened then slowly closed. She pursed her lips, breathing out immediately after. Her brow knitted together tightly flashing Juliana the cutest, inquiring look. “May I give you your gift? I promise everything will make sense when you see it.” 

“Okay, fine.” Juliana sighed, laughing when Valentina pressed a hard kiss to her lips then hurried off the bed and out of the room. 

Juliana watched her go with a faraway expression. The thought of another gift in Valentina’s expression made her wonder if she should really wait until the first of the year. She wanted so badly to ask Valentina to spend the rest of her life with her. She was pretty sure that was the track they were on now without the ring but just the thought of calling Valentina her wife… 

An affectionate smile pulled onto her lips and she bit back its need to spread further across her face. 

Valentina came rushing back into the bedroom and Juliana barely had time to press her back against the headboard before Valentina jumped onto the mattress. She landed on her knees, bouncing eagerly in place, holding an envelope in her hands. Juliana looked at her, amusement twinkling behind her brown eyes. 

“Okay, so-“ Valentina breathed, excitedly as she quickly ran her hand through her hair. She shifted from side to side, inching closer to Juliana. “My father has this penthouse and he isn’t using it right now-so he said we could-“ 

Juliana raised her brow doing her best to follow her girlfriend’s excited rambling. “Uh huh…” 

Valentina extended the envelope toward Juliana. She tried to restrict her overwhelming need to blurt out what was inside while Juliana cautiously took it from her. Once the item was removed from her hands, she clasped them together and pressed them under her chin. The impatience she could feel coursing through her veins was madding. The gift was for Juliana, so she did her best to contain herself. 

Juliana pulled out the contents, her eyes widening as she read. Her attention shot to Valentina in an instant. “We’re going to New York?” 

Valentina opened her hands in defense. “Only if you want to.” Her hands moved animatedly as she spoke. “My father said we could use his penthouse. It’s in Time Square. I thought-maybe-we could spend New Year’s Eve there, watch the ball drop.” The words tumbled from her lips then faded into silence once she pressed them together. Her shoulders raised in a silent request for her answer. 

A tiny choke escaped Juliana’s throat as she stumbled over her own response. Her plans for the first were running through her mind, finding different ways to adjust the original proposal. Taking a trip together, their first real trip together, would be a much better way to journey into their next adventure together. To the next step in their forever. 

Valentina face shifted, a sense of worry washing over her. She wondered if she had gone too far and, once again, spent too much. She knew Juliana would be happy spending New Year’s Eve anywhere as long as they were together. But, now, with the way Juliana was staring at her, a mixture of awe and surprise, was starting to make her wonder if this was the right move. 

“This is going to be awesome.” Juliana gushed, breaking into Valentina’s worry. Her attention shifted toward the tickets and she clutched them with both hands. “I can’t believe you did this.” She looked at Valentina, reaching out to cup her cheek. “You really didn’t have to do this.” 

“I wanted too.” Valentina assured her, turning her head to press a kiss to her palm. “Think about it?” She leaned down, watching as Juliana shifted lower onto the pillow’s underneath her. The older girl placed a hand on either side of her, hovering close. “Just me and you, watching the ball drop from the comfort of a suite.” She leaned down, kissing Juliana lovingly. She smiled when the girl’s arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer. 

Juliana moved back, slightly and looked into her eyes. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you for all you did for me this holiday.” 

Valentina grinned, brushing her lips lightly against Juliana’s. When the other girl chased her lips, she chuckled, brushing her nose upward against her girlfriend’s. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” 

Juliana leaned up, kissing her softly once again. “Since we are apparently leaving tomorrow…” She muttered against her mouth, tilting her head to fully take in Valentina’s kiss. “We really need to start packing.” 

Valentina hummed against her lips. “Fine.” She shifted her mouth, kissing her cheek then made her way down Juliana’s strong jawline. “But, only if we stay in bed for another five minutes.” She continued her trail down to her neck. She made sure to focus on her pulse point feeling it thrum underneath her lips. 

Juliana encircled her arms tighter around her neck. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest at the feeling of Valentina attentively massaging her skin with her mouth. Every touch of her lips, every nip of teeth, was driving her deeper and deeper into her need to feel Valentina everywhere. 

It felt like an eternity, but Valentina returned her attention to her lips again. She brushed lightly against them, smiling when Juliana gripped the back of her neck and gently tangled her fingers in her hair. 

“Deal.” She whispered then pulled Valentina down for a soul piercing kiss….


	21. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple arrives in NYC... :)
> 
> Day 21!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are already at Day 21...
> 
> Here comes the build up for the proposal....
> 
> Don't forget to comment and check out tenemos-que-hablar on tumblr for her awesome gif sets!
> 
> ***************************************************

Valentina sat on the arm rest of her brother’s couch, checking the time on her phone. They would have to leave soon if they were going to make it to the airport on time. Her attention shifted to Juliana who was crouched down on the floor in front of their puppy. She held Lanna’s face in her hands and Valentina could help but smile at the scene unfolding before her. 

“Don’t over feed her.” Juliana requested, scratching the fur covering her puppy’s cheeks. 

Guille released a small, deep laugh. “I won’t.” 

“She’s going to give you those big, blue puppy dog eyes but don’t give in.” 

He cocked an eyebrow in Valentina’s direction. “Kind of like what Valentina does?” 

Juliana glanced back at her with a smirk. “Exactly like what Valentina does.” 

Valentina scoffed, offended. “Woah, hang on a second!” 

They both laughed then Juliana gave the dog one final, strong squeeze. “I’m going to miss you so much, baby.” She cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of her nose. 

“We’ll only been gone a few days.” Valentina promised as Lanna made her way over to her. She patted her head then cupped her hand under her snout. “I’ll miss you too.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her nose as well. She pushed herself away from the couch, reaching out for Juliana. “We have to go.” 

Juliana accepted her hand, tumbling slightly into her when Valentina playfully pulled her closer. Her arm wrapped around her stomach for balance. “Thanks again for taking care of her, Guille.” 

“Oh, it’s my pleasure.” He patted his chest, signaling for Lanna to jump up which she happily did. “We are going to have the best time.” He nuzzled into her, pressing kisses all over her. “Aren’t we? Yes, we are.” 

Valentina raised her brow, mouthing the word ‘wow’ at her brother’s behavior. “We’ll call you as soon as we land.” She promised, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll bring you something back.” 

“Unless it’s snow, I don’t want it.” He teased, accepting Juliana’s kiss on the cheek as well. He made eye contact with the brunette flashing a knowing grin. “I hope everything goes better than you planned.” 

Juliana felt the nerves flutter through her body under his stare. She knew what he was trying to say. Wishing her luck in his own way. They held each other’s stare for a moment and Juliana flashed him a soft, thankful smile. The sound of Valentina clearing her throat pulled their attention to her. Her brow was knitted together as she slowly raised one. 

“What’s going on?” Valentina asked, looking from one to the other. 

They both stammered over various responses, exchanging a look of almost fear at getting caught silently communicating. “N-nothing, mi amor.” Juliana responded, quickly. She ignored the disbelieving look on the other girl’s face. She intertwined their fingers and tugged her toward the door. “Come on. We’re going to be late.” 

Valentina continued to eye her and Guille suspiciously before she was yanked out of the front door, squeaking out a final goodbye as the door closed behind her…. 

************************************************************************ 

The flight was extremely long, but the couple made it as painless as possible. They kept each other entertained, excitedly talking about things they wanted to see. Juliana had confessed that it was her first time on a plane as well as her first time in New York. She was pretty sure Valentina had known that already, but she felt the need to clarify. It was worth it seeing the excitement register on Valentina’s face the second she confirmed her suspicions. 

Valentina vowed to show her everything. 

When they finally touched down in New York there was a car waiting for them. Juliana tried her best not to be surprised by the sight of a well-dressed man holding up a sigh with Valentina’s last name across it. Even after all this time, she still found herself adjusting to the conveniences that came with being with Valentina. 

“If I’m doing too much, you’ll tell me?” Valentina whispered as they followed behind the man to their waiting car. 

Juliana glanced at her. Her heart expanded in her chest at the look of concern in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Val, you already know I think it’s all too much but-“ She touched her face, smiling when Valentina closed her eyes briefly at the contact. “These next few days are special so, maybe, going all out from both of us is okay.” 

Valentina admired her lovingly for a moment as they followed the man outside of the sliding glass doors. The cold hit them instantly and Juliana immediately buried herself into Valentina, snuggling inside her jacket with her. Valentina laughed, wrapping her arms around her as they walked awkwardly toward the car. 

“You didn’t tell me it was going to be this cold.” 

“It’s New York. What did you think it was going to feel like?” 

Juliana shot her a look but softened when Valentina pressed a small kiss to her lips. She fell into the kiss instantly, enjoying the warmth of Valentina’s lips against her own. The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart and they turned to look at the man holding the door open for them. 

“Whenever you’re ready, ladies.” 

Juliana released Valentina so they were standing side by side. They clasped hands but Valentina ushered her forward, allowing her to go into the car first. She smiled at the man holding the door open, politely thanking him as she slid into the backseat. 

“Thank you, Anthony.” 

“My pleasure, Miss. Carvajal.” The man returned, waiting for her to make herself comfortable beside Juliana. He smiled one final time then closed the door behind them. He hurried around the car and opened the door to the driver’s side. He jumped in, adjusting the rear-view mirror. “Straight to the hotel, Miss?” 

“Please.” Valentina responded as she took Juliana’s hand in her own and rested it on her lap. She looked down, placing her free hand on top of their joined ones. “I made dinner reservations already. I thought we could relax in the room for a little bit then go up to the rooftop. The restaurant up there is ama-” Her words halted when she met Juliana’s eyes. Her heart jumped at the adoring look on the other girl’s face. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “What?” 

Juliana looked at her curiously. “How long have you been planning this? Honestly.” 

The shy heat flushed Valentina’s cheeks as she raised her shoulder in a tiny shrug. “About a month or so.” Her fingers gently caressed the back of Juliana’s hand and she couldn’t ignore the raised goosebumps her ministrations left in her trail. “I told you I wanted to make sure this was your best Christmas ever.” 

“It has been.” Juliana assured her, resting her head on Valentina’s shoulder. “I hope I’ve done the same for you.” 

“More than you even realize.” Valentina stated, turning her head slightly to place a innocent kiss on Juliana’s head before resting her own against the other girl’s…. 

******************************************************************************* 

The room was enormous. 

It made sense that Leon would use this as his business escape. The room had the comforts of home with a large couch, television, dining area. Everything anyone who spent long periods of time away from their own home would need. The bedroom was way bigger than the one Valentina and Juliana shared on a daily basis. Juliana was in awe of it all and couldn’t stop the slack in her jaw as she made her way toward the large window showcasing the busy city below them. 

“Wow.” Juliana breathed, pressing her hand against the glass as she surveyed the bright lights of the city. “This is incredible.” 

Valentina smiled, thanking the gentleman who placed their luggage inside. She slipped him a tip then kindly closed the door behind him. Her hands rubbed together in front of herself as she made her way over to Juliana. The other girl was still admiring the world outside, her hand pressed firmly against the glass. 

Valentina wrapped her arms around her waist, bending her head to place a small kiss on her shoulder. Juliana leaned back against her and she rested her chin on her shoulder. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Juliana commented, turning in Valentina’s arms so she was facing her. “You really didn’t have to do all of this.” 

“I know but I wanted too.” Valentina clasped her hands together behind the small of Juliana’s back. “Juls, you deserve so much more than I can give you, but I want to try and at least come close.” 

Juliana breathed in, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks. “You’ve done more than come close.” She whispered, pulling her in for a soft kiss. She inched back just a bit, looking into the beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. “I swear, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” She squeezed her cheeks gently earning a small chuckle in return. “Inside and out.” 

Valentina blushed at the complement, looking down for just a moment. She met Juliana’s eyes again, sincerity filling them both. “Obviously you haven’t met yourself then.” 

The smile that broke across Valentina’s face was infectious and Juliana found herself mirroring it immediately. She pulled Valentina in for a tight hug. Her hand immediately rested on the back of the taller girl’s neck as her fingers brushed lightly against her skin. 

“We should probably take a shower and get ready.” Valentina suggested, holding her impossibly closer. “Dinner is in an hour.” 

Juliana rested her head on her shoulder, refusing to let go. “Five more minutes.” She murmured, her body shaking when Valentina laughed against her. 

“Five more minutes.” She agreed, turning her head to place a lingering kiss on Juliana’s cheek before giving her a loving squeeze once again…


	22. “You look really cute in that sweater.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hanging out in NY... 
> 
> And Val gets a little nosy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22!!!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment.. I hope my creative brain isn't slowing down too much!
> 
> Don't forget to give some love to tenemos-que-hablar and her awesome gif sets...
> 
> *******************************************

It was a beautiful day. 

The weather wasn’t as chilly as when they first arrived. Regardless, Juliana was cuddled close against Valentina’s side, their arms looped together. They strolled through the Central Park, stopping to admire the beauty surrounding them. Valentina allowed her stare to fall on Juliana. A soft smile formed on her lips at the sight of the other girl. 

Juliana was looking around the park, admiring the holiday feel surrounding the area. The area was filled with people. Some were ice skating and other’s just hanging out, enjoying the day. Then there were the people who apparently couldn’t take a breath from their morning run. 

“So, how is day one so far?” 

Juliana smiled at Valentina who was beaming back at her. “It’s perfect.” She responded, gently squeezing Valentina’s arm with her own. “Then again, what day isn’t when I’m with you.” 

“Wow.” Valentina teased, half rolling her eyes. The brunette instantly laughed at her tone. “You are stealing all my lines.” She waved her free hand in front of herself to emphasize her point. “Like, all of them.” 

“Well, I found your playbook before we left so I thought-“ Juliana frowned, playfully as she raised her shoulder. “Why not?” 

They laughed lightly with one another before Valentina adjusted her stance and wrapped her arm around Juliana’s shoulders. The other girl reciprocated, wrapping her arm around the taller girl’s waist. Juliana reached up, taking hold of Valentina’s dangling hand. 

“What else do we have planned?” Juliana questioned as they turned a corner, avoiding an oncoming jogger. 

“Whatever you want.” Valentina shifted her hand to intertwine their fingers. “We can explore the city. Check out Time’s Square before it gets crazy.” Her eyes brightened as a thought popped into her head. “We can grab dinner at that place my brother was telling me about.” She tapped her finger against her forehead. “Ugh, I forgot the name.” 

Juliana flashed her a sympathetic look. “Just shoot him a text.” She suggested, watching as Valentina pulled the phone from her pocket to text. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip as she leaned into Valentina. “Ask him how Lanna is doing.” 

Valentina chuckled, shaking her head. “You really miss her, huh?” 

Juliana’s jaw slacked in surprise. “And you don’t?” 

“No, I do.” Valentina defended, quickly. She released a breathy laugh. “God, imagine how you’re going to be if we have kids-“ 

Valentina snapped her jaw shut a second too late. She closed her eyes, wishing she had done it before the words even escaped. Children was such a touchy subject with Juliana. As much as she wanted to share her life with Valentina, a part of her was still afraid of having a real family. Of being the mother to an actual child. 

“I can’t promise I won’t be this obsessive.” 

Valentina’s eyes shot open at her response. She furrowed her brow, shaking her head slightly. It was almost as if she wasn’t sure she heard Juliana correctly. That maybe she blacked out after speaking without thinking and this was some kind of hallucination. Her attention raised from her phone and she slowly turned her head in Juliana’s direction. 

Juliana’s features shifted slowly until the confusion on her face mirrored Valentina’s. “Qué?” 

“Did you-“ Her eyes closed as she tried to contain her thoughts. She raised her hand, trying to process what she had just heard. Her eyes opened and immediately met Juliana’s questioning stare. “Did you just-in a round about way-say you want kids?” 

Juliana breathed in, allowing her question to wash over her. She didn’t realize how she responded until Valentina pulled meaning from it. It was an unconscious response. There was no hesitation. The words just tumbled from her lips without another thought. 

“I mean-“ Juliana swallowed, clearing the sudden dryness from her throat. “Yeah.” 

Valentina released a small choked sound. Her expression was a mixture of surprise and adoration. Everything between them was growing and changing and they were doing it together. The possibilities of their life together had just grown ten-fold by that simple response from Juliana. She opened her mouth to speak when Juliana shifted so they were standing face to face. 

“My outlook on a lot of things has changed and that’s because of you.“ She reached up to brush her fingers through Valentina’s hair. “You have shown me so much love and caring and selflessness-“ She inched closer, running her finger down Valentina’s jawline. “Why wouldn’t I want us to share that with a little version of you.” 

Valentina laughed. “Or you.” 

“Oh God no.” Juliana chuckled, tossing her head back lightly as she did. She shook her head. “I wouldn’t wish that stubbornness on anyone.” 

Valentina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. There was just an inch of space between them and it still felt like too much. “So, question.” 

“Answer.” Juliana responded, with an adorable grin. 

"Boy or girl?" 

"As long as their healthy. It doesn't matter." 

Valentina always knew they would take bigger steps together but she always thought they would skip over this one. Sure, she knew eventually Juliana would realize they would make great parents. Lanna was proof of that. She was the best behaved puppy in the streets. Knowing her hope for an even bigger life with Juliana could possibly come true made her heart sore. Without a second thought, she leaned in and kissed Juliana. 

The girl smiled against her lips, falling into the kiss instantly. "Val-" 

"Hmm." Valentina hummed against her mouth. 

Juliana released a breath of a laugh against her soft kiss. "Your brother." 

Valentina pulled back, looking at her strangely. "Really odd time to bring up my brother, mi amor." 

Juliana laughed, lightly shoving her. "No, you were going to text him. About the restaurant." 

Valentina pulled herself from her Juliana haze and slightly shook her head. "Oh, right." She glanced down at her phone then returned her attention to Juliana. Curiosity filled her features as she tilted her head slightly. “Hey, um, the day we were leaving, and we were at Guille’s apartment-“ She paused for a moment when Juliana hummed in response. Her eyebrow raised curiously. “What did he mean by ‘I hope everything goes better than planned’?” 

Juliana breathed in, her chest feeling heavy from the added weight of nerves. Her brain was going a mile a minute with different ways to explain her secretive interaction with Guille. She knew they held each other’s stare too long. That the words were too pointed. 

And she knew if she looked Valentina in the eye, she would break. 

“What? I don’t know.” She blew out a breath and waved her hand dismissively. “Your brother is weird. Maybe he was talking about all the stuff we were planning on doing.” 

Valentina took a smalls step back, crossing her arms against her chest. “But, he was looking directly at you.” 

Juliana struggled to come up with something that made sense. She stumbled over every word, releasing a random laugh which made her wish she could kick herself. Her hands clasped together, and she fidgeted with her fingers. Valentina just stood there, silently staring at her. Her jaw flexed, but not angrily. It was almost like she was amused by Juliana’s inability to form a coherent sentence. 

“I honestly don’t know, Val.” Juliana gulped, stammering a few more words before continuing. “I really think he was just talking about our trip.” 

“Hmm.” Valentina breathed in then out, giving into her reasoning. She dropped her arms from their defensive stance and slid one hand over Juliana’s shoulder. “Okay.” She conceded, dusting lightly at the fuzz on her girlfriend’s top. “You know-“ Her finger traced its way up her collarbone, traced against her neck, and landed on her jaw. “You are a terrible liar.” 

Juliana shuttered under her touch then pressed her lips together to suppress her chuckle. “I’m not lying.” 

Valentina smirked, releasing an amused huff. “If you say so, babe.” She pressed a small kiss to her lips then quickly moved back, smirking when Juliana chased her for another. “I’m going to let it go, for now.” Her eyes studied Juliana for a moment then she took her hand. “By the way, you look really cute in that sweater.” 

“See. You still have enough left in your playbook.” 

Juliana nudged her playfully as Valentina shifted, wrapping her arm around her neck and leading her down the pathway. She returned to her previous task, texting Guille for the information on the restaurant. Juliana regarded her as they walked together, the nervous energy flowed from her body with every step they took together. 

“Tony’s Di Napoli.” 

Juliana looked confused for a second then realization hit her. “Italian?” 

Valentina nodded, sliding her phone back into her pocket. “Does that sound good?” 

“Sure.” Juliana agreed, taking hold of her hand again. “If your brother says it’s good, we should give it a shot.” 

“I’ll make reservations.” Valentina offered, turning her head to press her lips against Juliana’s hair. “We’ll have a nice dinner and then you can tell me what secret you and my brother are keeping.” 

“Val-“ 

“I’m just kidding….”


	23. "I’m cold. Come closer.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 23!!
> 
> Juliana can't sleep so they have a little chat....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closeee
> 
> I know all of you can't wait for the proposal... it's coming.. 
> 
> Remember.. it happens on New Year's Day sooooo there will be 26 days instead of 25... yay lol
> 
> PLEASEEEEEEEE leave a comment.. let me know if you love it or hate it.. hopefully you love it all...
> 
> and check out my challenge homie @Tenemos-que-hablar and her kick ass gif sets on tumblr!
> 
> **************************************************

The room was quiet, and Juliana still couldn’t sleep. 

She laid on her side, staring toward the window. She could see the city lights through the curtain and wondered if there was any point those lights actually went out. From the faint sounds of cars and taxi’s making their way through the streets, she was pretty sure the answer was no. 

Juliana sighed as she slowly turned onto her back, doing her best not to disturb Valentina. Her eye caught sight of the clock on the dresser and mentally cursed. It was two in the morning and she felt wide awake. Her mind was racing, and her body felt like it had been jolted by a huge battery that pushed enough energy through her to keep her awake for days. She knew she had no reason to feel this way. Proposing to Valentina was a no brainer. It wasn’t like she would say no… 

Or would she? 

Her eyes closed and she shook her head to remove any doubt from her mind. She didn’t need that clouding her right now. Her proposal itself was taking up so much space, she honestly didn’t have room for worry. But, here she was, worrying. Worried that the words would come out all wrong. That she would stumble and drop the ring causing it to fall down some imaginary drain and be gone forever. 

She felt her stomach clench at the thought, and she closed her eyes tighter to push it away. The ceiling became her focus, watching the fan above them spin in a circle. A soft smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and huffed a chuckle. Only Valentina would feel the need to turn on the ceiling fan when the room was already cold due to the temperature of the outside world. 

Juliana turned her head slightly, smiling at her sleeping girlfriend. Valentina always looked so innocent when she was sleeping. It was almost angelic. She inched a little closer, placing a small kiss on the tip of Valentina’s nose. Another light chuckle escaped her when Valentina scrunched and wiggled her nose in response. 

Her laughter soon faded the longer she watched her. The nerves returned and she found herself staring for longer than she intended. Valentina was everything and, sometimes, Juliana wasn’t sure she was enough. If Valentina could hear her thoughts, she would scold her for sure. Tell her she was being silly, and that Juliana was all she ever needed or wanted. But, with the weight of asking Valentina to spend her life with her, she was starting to wonder if she really was enough. 

“Wow.” 

The sound of Valentina’s groggy voice cut through the silence of their room. Juliana quickly snapped her attention back to her love. Her eyes were still closed, and her hands were tucked underneath her cheek, pressed firmly against the pillow. There was a small sleep smile on her face and her throat bobbed as she swallowed to clear the sleep from her throat. 

“Wow what?” Juliana questioned, softly. 

She waited patiently for Valentina to respond. A few seconds had gone by and she was sure the other girl was just talking in her sleep. She breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t actually woken her and returned her attention to the ceiling. Her mind moving as fast as the blades above her. 

“Your thoughts are really loud.” Valentina stated, groggily as Juliana turned her head to look at her once again. Her eyes opened and Juliana felt her soul lighten at the bright blue staring back at her. She smiled, scooting a little closer. “They woke me up.” 

“Sorry.” Juliana apologized, flashing a sleep pout of her own. She turned onto her side, so they were laying face to face. Her hand raised and she lightly brushed Valentina’s hair behind her ear. “You should go back to sleep, mi amor.” An assuring closed mouth smile cross her lips. “I’ll make sure to tell my thoughts to keep it down.” 

“Okay, but-“ Valentina inched impossibly closer. “I’m cold. Come closer.” 

Juliana chuckled, shifting her position so Valentina could lay on her head on her chest. The other girl settled into their new position, sighing contently against Juliana’s body. Juliana breathed out, amused. She tightened her grip, holding Valentina close to as she pulled the fluffy comforter covering them further over their bodies. 

“Better?” Juliana asked, placing a small kiss on her forehead. 

“Much.” Valentina hummed, nodding against her. Her head tilted back just a bit and she placed a kiss underneath Juliana’s chin before returning to her comfortable position. “What were you thinking about?” 

Juliana swallowed back the sudden anxious feeling rising in her throat. Finding ways to avoid answering Valentina’s direct questions, especially when her voice was laced with so much concern, made her feel queasy. She hated having to dance around her answers. She wanted so much to tell her but that would require her asking the big question and she had a plan. 

At least she thought she did. Her brain was making it seem impossible. 

“You.” She answered after a moment of thought. It wasn’t entirely a lie. She was thinking about Valentina. Just not in the way she was sure the other girl was imagining. “It’s always you.” 

“Hmm.” Valentina hummed and Juliana could tell she wasn’t buying it. Not for a second. 

Valentina shifted suddenly, releasing Juliana and turning onto her stomach. She propped herself up on her forearms, so she was looking down at Juliana. Her eyebrow was cocked in a knowing stare and Juliana felt like she was going to crack under the pressure of it. She hated hiding things from her, but this was huge. She couldn’t tell her no matter how bad she wanted to. 

To be honest, she would pull the ring out and ask her right now if it didn’t feel like she would be rushing a moment. 

Valentina’s features shifted suddenly. It was like she suddenly found a reason to worry and her face saddened in away Juliana hadn’t seen in over a year. Her own concern filled her body and she pushed herself up on her elbows, putting herself almost at eye level with the other girl. Juliana tilted her head, waiting for Valentina to say something. 

Anything. 

“Val-“ 

“Are we okay?” Valentina interrupted. 

The sound of the sudden crack in her voice made Juliana’s heart stop in her chest. A wave of worry washed over her and she scrambled to sit upright. “Val, what? Of course we’re okay why would-“ She paused, trying to maintain the speed of the words tumbling from her mouth. “Why would you think we weren’t?” 

Her shoulder raised in a sad shrug as she sat up suddenly. She crossed her legs underneath her, fidgeting with the leg of her lounge pants. “I just feel like you’ve been hiding something lately.” Her eyes remained fixed on the way her fingers tugged on the material. “And, maybe, you’re having second thoughts about some things.” Her attention raised to meet Juliana’s eyes once again. “I just-you know you can tell me anything.” 

“I know, Val. I-“ 

“And if I did anything wrong or if I went too far talking about us having kids-“ 

“Val, no.” Juliana interrupted, moving closer to her. “I was involved in that conversation too, remember?” She chuckled lightly, placing her hand on top of her girlfriends to stop her nervous movements. 

Valentina looked down at their joined hands. She interlocked them together, brushing her thumb against Juliana’s oddly warm skin. Her blue eyes raised to meet Juliana’s again. Juliana’s heart sunk into her stomach at the sight of the watery layer behind them. She raised her free hand, brushing lightly against her cheek to stop the tears that had fallen. 

She hated that she was making Valentina feel this way. All of her worry about something she honestly should not be worrying about, was breaking the woman she loved more than anything in the world. This is why she hated hiding things from Valentina. Even if it was something that would bring more joy then sadness. 

“Listen.” Juliana began as her fingers made a trail down her cheek. “I promise, everything will make sense soon.” 

Valentina’s eyes scrunched in confusion. “What does that even mean?” 

There was a lightness in her tone and Juliana smiled at the sound of it. Juliana leaned in, kissing her love. Her hand slid into her hair, holding her close. She prayed that everything she couldn’t say, everything she wanted to say, Valentina would feel in their moment. Valentina released their joined hands, trailing her hand up Juliana’s thigh and resting it against her side. She squeezed her side gently, kneading at the skin underneath Juliana’s tank top. 

Juliana pulled back first, resting her forehead against Valentina’s. Her thumb continued to caress gently behind Valentina’s ear. “Confías en mí?” 

“With everything I have.” Valentina confessed, shifting her hand to slid underneath Juliana’s shirt. 

Juliana breathed in at the sudden change from warmth to cold against her skin. Another soft smile formed on her lips and she leaned back to meet Valentina’s eyes. “Then believe me when I tell you everything is more than okay.” She placed another chaste kiss on her lips. “And I love you and nothing is ever going to change that.” 

Valentina held her gaze then slowly nodded. “Okay.” 

Juliana raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Is that a real okay or is that an ‘okay, I’m still not convinced but I’ll let it go?’” 

Valentina released a watery laugh. “It’s a real okay.” She promised as she pulled her in for a hug suddenly. “I love you, Juls.” She rubbed her hand up and down her back, comfortingly. 

Juliana breathed in at her confession. Her worry floated from her body and she squeezed the other girl tightly against her. She turned her head, placing a small kiss on her cheek. “We should go back to sleep.” 

Valentina nodded in agreement and they untangled themselves returning to their previous position. Valentina cuddled close, resting her head on Juliana’s chest again as the brunette tightened her arm around her. She pulled the comforter over them again and tilted her head so her own was leaning against Valentina’s. 

Juliana traced her fingers up and down Valentina’s arm, lazily as she lulled the other girl back to sleep. Soon Valentina’s breathing evened out and Juliana knew she had finally drifted off. She took in a deep breath of her own allowing the thoughts in her mind to dissolve. Her eyes started to feel heavy. She closed them, allowing herself to drift off to sleep with the love of her life tucked closely by her side….


	24. “You’re still my favorite.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 24!!!
> 
> Just some random stuff to get us closer to the proposal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy 2 more days left....
> 
> It's almost kind of sad... well, not almost.. it is...
> 
> I really appreciate you all sticking this out with me! 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment... let me know what you think.. and if you already have... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! but you can always tell me what you think of this chapter too lol
> 
> and don't forget... @Tenemos-que-hablar has some awesome gif sets to show you for 2 more days!
> 
> ***********************************************

“Val?” 

Juliana walked into the room they shared, checking around for her love. The sound of running water clued her to Valentina being in the shower. As far as Valentina had known, Juliana took a quick trip downstairs to the hotel gift shop to see if she could find something for her parents. Truth be told, she just needed to take a walk. 

After their conversation the previous night, Juliana debated on telling Valentina everything. She didn’t like the self-doubt she was causing her girlfriend. The obvious feeling of something being wrong with them still lingered on her beautiful face when she woke up that morning. And, no matter how many times Juliana assured her that they were better than ever, Valentina still looked like the world was weighing on her. 

She walked over to the bed, placing a bag down on the bed. In her random need for a change of scenery, she actually did find something for her parents. And for Valentina as well. It was just a small token of her affection. Something Valentina could carry with her and remember their first trip to New York together. The first of many adventures going into their New Year and new life together. 

She walked over to the door, reaching out to rest her hand on the knob. She hesitated for a second, debating on announcing her return. Her nose scrunched at the though and she shook her head as she opened the door and peeked her head inside. “Hey, I’m back.” She announced, raising her voice to be heard over the water. 

Valentina released a small squeak then slid the curtain open. Her right eye was pressed closed as she playfully scowled at Juliana. “You startled me, and I got shampoo in my eye.” Her hand reached up to remove the suds, shooting Juliana a mock glare. 

"Sorry." Juliana giggled. 

“Did you find something for your mom? 

Juliana nodded. “Yeah and I got you something.” She flashed an adorable smile. 

Valentina sucked her teeth and offered her girlfriend a loving smile. “Babe, you didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“It’s small and cute and made me think of you so-“ Juliana shrugged her shoulder as she drummed her finger against the door frame. “I’ll let you finish your shower.” 

“Or you could join me.” Valentina suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Juliana laughed, finally stepping into the room fully. The steam from the shower warmed her skin. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She stood close to the curtain, stepping back when Valentina attempted to reach for her with a damp hand. She chuckled, swatting playfully at her girlfriend. “We don’t have time for the version of a shower that will happen if I join you.” 

“I can be fast.” Valentina assured her with a flirtatious grin. 

Juliana bit her lip, seductively as she leaned closer to her. “I wouldn’t want you to be.” She closed the space between them, giving her love a short, passion filled kiss. She pulled away, giggling when Valentina attempted to chase her lips. “I’ll be in the other room when you get out.” 

“Party pooper.” Valentina’s tone was light and teasing as she narrowed her eyes and roughly slid the curtain closed. 

“And I love you.” Juliana called out to her, amused when Valentina growled as she made her way out of the bathroom…. 

****************************************************************** 

“Mommy and I miss you too, baby.” 

Juliana placed her hand over her heart as Lanna whined on the other end of the face time call. She watched as their baby hopped in place, her nails tapping against Guille’s wooden floor. She released a small bark then immediately licked the screen. Juliana laughed when she heard Guille groan. 

_“Oh, come on, Lanna.”_ He chided, bringing the phone to his chest. The screen went black for a moment as he wiped his hand across the screen to wipe away the slobber. His face came into view and he smiled at Juliana. _“See. She’s fine.”_

“I had no doubts.” Juliana assured him, leaning back in the comfy lounge chair. She bounced her head from side to side. “Your sister on the other hand-“ 

_“Ay Dios mío.”_ Guille sighed, rolling his eyes. _“This is because I ripped the head off her doll when she was little. She asked me to babysit the doll when she and my mom went shopping and I got bored.”_ He scoffed, shaking his head. _“I would never do that to Lanna.”_

“I would hope not!” 

Guille raised his free hand in defense. _“You scare me more than my sister so I definitely would not.”_ He admitted, still laughing at his own words. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. _“Speaking of my sister, where is she?”_

“She was in the shower. She should be out in a minute.” Juliana explained, shifting upward so she could cross her legs underneath her. 

_“Then we can speak freely for a little longer?”_

Juliana glanced toward the bedroom then returned her attention to the phone with a nod. 

_“So? How are you feeling about the big day?”_

A rush of anxiety ran through her body at the question. She swallowed hard, pushing them lump in her throat back down. “Nervous.” She admitted, feeling a tingle run through her skin at the confession. “It’s been a weird couple of days.” 

Guille furrowed his brow in question. _“How so?”_

She craned her neck, double checking for Valentina. “Val knows something is up.” Her attention returned to the phone. “She thinks something is wrong with our relationship.” 

Guille barked a laugh then immediately closed his mouth to suppress it. _“If she only knew.”_

“Honestly, Guille, I’m like two seconds from just asking her now.” 

_“What? No! You have a whole plan and it’s perfect. You can’t do that.”_

“I know but-“ She sighed, running her free hand through her hair. “Val is so worried, and she gives me those puppy dog eyes every time she asks if we’re okay-“ 

_“No, Juliana.”_ Guille ordered, pointing his finger at the phone in a faux scolding manner. _“Don’t fall for the puppy eyes. It’s a bad road to go down with her.”_

Juliana laughed, wholeheartedly. On several occasions, she and Guille had fallen victim to the effects of Valentina’s puppy eyes. The other girl was well aware of the power contained in her adorable stare and sometimes took advantage of that fact. Especially if she knew Juliana and Guille were hiding something together. 

Valentina entered the room during Juliana’s fit of laughter. Her brow furrowed as she rubbed a towel against her hair to remove some of the dampness. “What’s so funny?” She asked as she made her way over to Juliana. 

The laughter stopped and Juliana’s brown eyes widened at her sudden appearance. She watched as the other girl sauntered over to her, taking a seat on the arm rest. Her blue eyes locked with Juliana’s and she continued to hold her stare as if she was trying to get the answer to break free from her girlfriend’s lips. Her eyebrow raised slowly, and Juliana knew she only had two more seconds to come up with a feasible response. 

“Lanna licked the screen when she saw me.” Juliana responded. It wasn’t a total lie. Lanna had greeted her in such a matter. Just not at that exact moment. 

“You’re talking to my brother?” Valentina questioned as she turned her attention to the phone. 

Guille waved from his side of the phone. There was a nervous, half smile on his face. _“Hey, hermanita. How’s the city?”_

“Great.” She responded, dragging the word out slightly. A suspicious look covered her features. “What brought on this phone call?” 

“Lanna.” They both responded, in unison. 

Valentina lowered herself onto the arm rest of the chair where Juliana was sitting. Her gaze moved from the phone to Juliana then back to the phone again. Her hand raised, and she moved her finger in the same motion her stare had gone in. “I’m not sure how I feel about this friendship you two are developing.” 

Juliana laughed as she scooted closer to the arm rest. “You’re still my favorite.” She promised, craning her neck up to give her a chaste kiss. 

_“Wow, that didn’t hurt. Not at all.”_ Guille stated, sarcastically receiving a dual laugh in response. He patted his lap, bringing Lanna up from the floor. _“You wanna say hi to your other mom?”_

Lanna barked and Valentina immediately took the phone from Juliana. “Hi, baby, I miss you!” She cooed, laughing when Lanna licked the phone again. She could hear Guille groan at the action before he turned the camera back on himself. “Your screen is all smudged now.” 

_“Yeah, not the first time during this call.”_ He sighed, wiping his shirt sleeve against it. _“Okay, I’m going to let you two go. I have to take your daughter for a walk.”_

The girls said goodbye then Valentina ended the call. She offered Juliana her phone back and the brunette took it with a small thank you. She leaned forward, placing the object down on the table then returned her attention to Valentina. She smiled loving up at her, tugging lightly on her robe to pull her closer. Valentina mirrored her smile as she slid off the arm rest and into her lap. 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Juliana leaned in, closing the distance between them. They kissed slowly, pouring everything into their moment alone together. Juliana raised her hand, cupping Valentina’s cheek before sliding her hand into her hair as she lightly brushed her thumb behind her ear. Valentina sighed at the feeling, her body instantly relaxing at the touch. 

“We don’t have to go out tonight.” Valentina whispered against her lips. 

Juliana inched back, flashing her a strange look. “I thought you wanted to see your friends?” 

On their way back to their hotel room the other day, Valentina had received a phone call from some friends she hadn’t seen in years. During all of her travels with her father, she made friends in every city, so she wasn’t completely alone when he was working. A few had heard she was in town and begged her to come out, wanting desperately to meet Juliana. 

Valentina shrugged her shoulder. “I’d much rather spend time alone with you exploring the city.” She traced her finger down Juliana’s strong jawline. 

Juliana exhaled, leaning into the touch. “How about this?” She kneaded Valentina’s side gently through her bathrobe. “We go to the bar, show your friends how amazing I am-“ She grinned smugly receiving the laugh she adored so much from Valentina. “Then we can go and explore anywhere you want.” She gripped the soft material wanting desperately to slide her hand underneath it. She knew if she did, they weren’t going to leave the room at all so she restrained herself as best as she could. “How does that sound?” 

Valentina wrinkled nose and pursed her lips in thought. Juliana watched her, feeling her heart flutter at the cute expression. She prayed the puppy dog eyes didn’t come after. If they did, she knew she would succumb to whatever Valentina wanted. Her expression softened and she rested her hand on Juliana’s shoulder. 

“Bueno.” Valentina agreed, giving her another quick kiss. “I’ll finish getting dressed then.” She attempted to stand but paused suddenly, flashing Juliana a curious look. “Are you going to tell me what you and Guille were really doing on the phone together?” 

Juliana tilted her head, giving her a flat stare. “Val-“ 

Valentina raised her hands in defense, cutting her off. “Okay, okay.” She slid off her lap, adjusting her bathrobe as she stood. “You know, that warning little tone when you say my name isn’t going to work much longer.” She noted, joking as she leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes trailed over Juliana for a moment before meeting her eyes again. “You should probably get dressed too.” 

Juliana grinned at her with a nod. “I’ll be right behind you.” 

Valentina touched her chin then turned toward the bedroom. Juliana watched her go, furrowing her brow when she noticed Valentina loosening the wrap on her robe. It started to slip from her shoulders and the brunette felt the heat rise up her neck and into her face. Valentina glanced over her shoulder. The look she was giving her was much stronger than her puppy dog eyes and Juliana felt herself involuntarily start to untangle her legs from her seated position. 

“Maybe you should move a little faster.” Valentina teased as she dropped her robe in the middle of the living room. 

Valentina hurried her steps with a boastful laugh as Juliana rushed from her seat, almost stumbling in the process, and followed her into the bedroom….


	25. “Is this the part where we kiss?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina has some thoughts...
> 
> It's NYE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25.... wow...
> 
> And to think... we have one more bonus day coming... and then it's all over...
> 
> I appreciate all of your comments and support.. It seriously kept me going!
> 
> Don't forget to give love to @tenemos-que-hablar.. She put up a GREAT appreciate gif set today!
> 
> *******************************************

Valentina groaned as she buried her face further into the back of Juliana’s neck. The sound of her phone vibrating hard against her dresser was disturbing her. It was constant and, no matter how far she buried herself into Juliana, she couldn’t tune it out. Her arm draped over the brunette’s midsection and she flattened her hand against her firm abs. 

“Your hands are cold.” Juliana muttered, sleepily. She shifted backwards, pressing her body firmly against Valentina. “And your phone is annoying.” 

“I know.” Valentina groaned as she placed a few kisses along her back. She took the opportunity to nip at her skin, playfully. 

“Ay, Val.” Juliana rasped, jumping at the contact. 

Valentina chuckled as Juliana turned in her grasp, flashing her a mock glare. “I couldn’t resist.” As she inched closer, happily pursuing her morning kiss, her phone vibrated again. She ducked her head, breathing out heavily. “Why won’t it stop?” 

“Because you cancelled on your friends last night.” 

Valentina raised her head, scooting back so she could meet Juliana’s teasing stare. “Let’s weight this out, shall we?” She raised her hand. “Going to a loud bar and deal with people invading our space all night?” Her hand raised higher. “Or stay in, have mind blowing sex with the woman I love and order room service?” Her brow furrowed as she pretended to process her decision. Her eyes met Juliana’s again and she smirked. “I think I made the right decision.” 

Juliana rolled her eyes, amused by her girlfriend’s justification. “Well, the least you can do is respond to their messages.” The phone vibrated again. “Cause I’m pretty sure that’s not going to stop until you do.” 

“Fine.” Valentina sighed, exaggeratedly as she rolled onto her back. 

Her hand reached out for the phone, sliding back and forth across the nightstand. She finally found the offending object and wrapped her hand around it. Her eyes closed as she prepared for the messages. She may not have seen her friends in six years, but she did talk to them in a group chat almost every week. 

There was no way she was going to talk her way out of this one. 

She brought her phone into view. “Nine messages.” She muttered, slowly breathing out. 

Juliana scooted closer, draping her arm over her stomach. She pressed her cheek into Valentina’s pillow. “Only nine?” Her breath tickled Valentina’s ear causing her to shutter lightly. A breath of a laugh escaped her throat as she inched herself impossibly closer to place a small, opened mouth kiss behind the other girl’s ear. “Seemed like a lot more than that.” 

Valentina closed her eyes again as she received a second kiss. She could feel her phone slipping from her hand as the urge to pull Juliana on top of her surged through her body. “Ya, Juliana.” She ordered, halfheartedly. “You’re the one who said they won’t stop until I answer.” She nudged her with her shoulder feebly trying to get her to stop. 

Juliana placed with final kiss, laughing against her skin as she rolled over onto to her back. “Okay, I’ll leave you alone.” She sat up, reaching onto the other nightstand to grab her discarded tank top. 

Valentina watched as she slipped it over her head. “You don’t have to go.” 

“I’m just going to the bathroom.” Juliana promised, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips. “I’ll be right back.” She pulled the covers from her body and scurried off toward the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

Valentina returned her attention to the phone, taking in a deep breath as she slid her thumb across the screen. From the first message, Valentina knew she was in for a roller-coaster ride of a group chat she was in for. She pushed herself up, licking the dryness from her lips as she rested her back against the headboard. 

**Paula: Valentina Carvajal, how could you?**

**Christian: You know damn well I can’t tolerate spending time with Paula alone.**

**Christian: It has been six years! SIX YEARS! And you flake out? Are you serious?**

**Paula: Okay, first of all, spending time alone with you is not a joy either, you know? And, secondly, SIX YEARS, VALENTINA!**

**Christian: And, on top of all of that, you have a girlfriend and we haven’t met her?**

**Christian: Where are you going tonight? We are meeting up with you and you can’t say no.**

**Paula: Idk why you are taking so long to answer? It’s not like you went out or any-Wait?**

**Paula: DID YOU CANCEL ON US FOR SEX?**

**Christian: OMG SHE TOTALLY DID!**

Valentina dropped her phone on her chest and placed her arm over her eyes. She went over several different responses in her head. She admitted she felt a little bad about cancelling on them but how could she not? Once Juliana caught up to her and they stumbled onto the bed, Valentina knew they were done for the night. 

Every inch of Juliana was so distracting. 

The mattress shifted underneath her and she removed her arm away from her eyes. Juliana was crawling toward her. Juliana adjusted her body, lying down on her stomach beside her. She pulled her pillows underneath herself, propping her body up. 

“So?” 

Valentina turned her head a little, meeting Juliana’s stare. “I haven’t answered yet.” 

“Why not?” 

“They wanted to meet up with us tonight.” 

Juliana shrugged her shoulder. “Invite them.” 

Valentina flashed her a surprised look. “En serio?” 

“Si.” Juliana chuckled as she scooted closer. “I want to meet your friends.” A warm smile crossed her face when Valentina reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I know all about your life back home.” She turned her head, placing a small kiss on Valentina’s wrist. “Now I want to know about your life here.” 

“It wasn’t really a life.” Valentina mused, continuing to stroke her girlfriend’s hair. “Just hanging out with friends while my dad worked.” 

“Still. I want to meet them.” 

Valentina sighed at the pleading look in Juliana’s eyes. When the other girl flashed a tiny pout, she felt her hesitation disappear. “Okay. I’ll-“ Her words were cut off by her phone vibrating against her chest. She exhaled, heavily as she raised the object. “Jesus, Paula doesn’t give me-“ Her words paused with a tiny oh. “It’s my dad.” 

“What did you do?” Juliana teased, cuddling into her pillow again. 

Valentina narrowed her eyes. “I am an angel.” 

Juliana scoffed, raising her brows. “Yeah, okay.” She drew into herself when Valentina reached out to grab her. She swatted her hand away. “Answer the phone then text your friends back.” She rolled off the bed, adjusting her tank top as she stood. “I’m going to jump in the shower.” 

Valentina propped herself up on her elbows. “Breakfast after?” 

“Sounds good!” Juliana called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

Valentina inwardly smile to herself as she flopped back onto her pillow. She slid her thumb across the screen and brought the phone to her ear. “Hola papá. Qué pasa?” 

_“Hi, sweetheart.”_ He greeted. _“Are you two having fun?”_

“A lot. Thanks again for helping out.” 

_“Of course, hija.”_ There was a small pause before Leon spoke again. _“Necesito un favor.”_

“Ah, there’s the payback I was waiting for.” Valentina said, jokingly causing her father to release a deep laugh. It was infectious and Valentina found herself chuckling along with him. “What do you need?” 

_“I need you to go by the New York office.”_ He explained. _“I left a file on my desk the last time I was there, and I really need it for this meeting next week.”_

“Sure.” Valentina shifted upward, resting her back against the headboard. “I can go today and-“ 

_“No, no.”_ He interrupted. _“It’s New Years Eve. You and Juliana should just enjoy the day. You can go in the morning.”_

“Okay.” Valentina furrowed her brow at the sudden change in her father’s tone. He seemed overly eager for her to wait. She shook her head, brushing off whatever thoughts were creeping into them. “I’ll take care of it in the morning then.” 

_“Gracias hija.”_

“No hay problema” She pulled the covers from her body, grabbing her own shirt from the floor. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

_“I look forward to it.”_

“Love you.” 

_“Te amo, Vale.”_

Valentina hung up the call then sent a quick text to her friends. 

**Vale: I’m sorry! I’m sorry!**

**Vale: When you meet her, you’ll understand.**

**Paula: So, does that mean we are meeting up tonight?**

**Christian: Not like you honestly have a choice.**

Valentina chuckled then quickly typed back her response. 

**Vale: We’ll be at the Terrace. I’ll call ahead and put you both on my list.**

**Paula: Yay!**

**Christian: Can’t wait to see you! And meet this amazing woman you can’t stop bragging about.**

**Vale: I’ll text you the address in a little bit.**

**Christian: Can’t wait to see you!**

**Paula: We miss you, Vale! We promise not to grill her too much tonight.**

**Christian: I promise nothing….**

Valentina rolled her eyes as she tossed the phone onto the bed. Her hands rested on her hips as she stared down at the object. She felt weird all of a sudden. Her mind drifted back to her conversation with her father. There was something his tone that was burrowing itself under her skin. It was the same feeling she would get when Juliana evaded a question. Her hand raised to run through her hair, an attempt to tell her thoughts to relax. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled her from her reflections. A small smile pulled on her lips at the sight of Juliana. Her damp hair clung to her neck and soaked the dark t-shirt she had changed into. Her eyes met Valentina’s and her brow creased in question. 

“What’s wrong?” Juliana asked, taking a few hurried steps toward her. 

“Huh?” Valentina shook her head, fixing the smile on her lips. “Oh, nothing. My dad wants me to pick something up from the office tomorrow.” She tugged on the front of Juliana’s t-shirt, watching as it clung back to her stomach. Her blue eyes squinted, apologetically. “Is it okay I leave you for like an hour tomorrow morning?” 

“Yeah, baby, of course.” Juliana cupped her cheeks, brushing her thumb lightly against her skin. “I’ll order us brunch then, when you get back, we can eat and do whatever else with the day.” 

Valentina sighed, lightly. She rested her hands-on Juliana’s hips, holding her gaze. “That sounds wonderful.” 

Juliana tilted her head slightly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Valentina pulled her closer, clasping her hands behind the small of her back. “Yeah, I’m good.” She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Juliana’s forehead. She leaned back, raising her hand to touch her chin. “By the way, they’re meeting us tonight. I just have to text them the details.” 

Juliana smiled, excitedly. It was Valentina’s favorite smile. “I get to meet your friends.” 

Valentina moved her thumb from side to side on her chin. She instantly relaxed and her smile adjusted with the feeling. “You get to meet my friends.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in an apologetic stare. “I’m sorry for Christian in advance.” 

Juliana laughed, wrapping her arms around the older girl’s neck. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

****************************************************************** 

“She is perfect!” 

“I adore her.” 

Valentina huffed, happily as she took a sip from her drink. The second they stepped onto the Terrace, they were greeted by Christian and Paula standing excitedly in Valentina’s reserved area. Even though they had gotten older, she still saw the same duo that made her so comfortable on the days when she felt alone. 

Paula was beautiful. Her long dark hair pulled back in an elegant ponytail with piercing green eyes and a devilish grin. Christian allowed his dark hair to grow out and he rocked a ponytail of his own. Valentina did tease him about the weird design he felt the need to shave into the side of his head. 

“I don’t know, Vale.” Christian teased, holding his drink close to his chest. He flashed her a teasing side eye. “She might be too good for you.” 

Paula raised her hand, punching him in the arm. “That’s rude, ass.” 

“It’s fine.” Valentina took another sip from her drink. “He’s just jealous because I’m still prettier than he is.” 

Christian slacked his jaw, taking in an insulted gasp. “False.” 

“Oh, okay.” Valentina responded, sarcastically causing Paula to laugh. 

“Where did she go, anyway?” 

Valentina turned, scanning the crowd. She caught sight of Juliana in a small clearing by the bar. She felt her breath catch at the sight of her girlfriend. Her emerald green dress sparkled under the lights of the city. There was a sheerness to the dress in the areas of Juliana’s body that drove Valentina insane. She looked amazing and Valentina took a mental picture to remember this moment forever. 

“Um, she’s over there.” Valentina responded, finally. She motioned her chin toward the girl currently drumming her fingers on the bar. “I’ll go get her.” She excused herself from her friends and hurried through the velvet rope toward her girlfriend. 

It was almost as if she could sense her coming. Juliana turned to meet Valentina’s eyes, smiling the instant she saw her. “Hey!” She reached out, taking Valentina’s hand and pulling her close. “Sorry. It’s taking forever to get my bottle of water.” 

Valentina’s gaze flowed over her features. She took in all Juliana. From the curve of her neck to her jaw to her eyes. She never tired of admiring her girlfriend. Juliana followed her gaze with an amused, tight lipped smile. When her eyebrows raised in question, Valentina stopped and held contact with her beautiful brown eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Valentina blurted. 

The surprise registered on Juliana’s face immediately. “Sorry? For what?” 

Valentina took in a breath then slowly released it. “I know I’ve been acting really off.” She inched closer, tracing her finger along Juliana’s wrist. “And-I just-“ She placed her hand against her chest. “I just feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.” 

Juliana breathed in at her confession. Her heart was tight in her chest and her mind flooded with every possible thing to say. She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted by Valentina. 

“And it’s okay.” Valentina continued, shifting her hand so she could intertwine their fingers. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled, assuredly. “So, when ever you are ready to tell me-whatever it is that’s going on with you-“ She raised their joined hands, pressing a kiss to Juliana’s. She met her eyes once again. “I’ll be here to listen.” 

Juliana could feel the build up behind her eyes and she breathed in trying to remain in control. She was coming close to breaking. She had to be strong. The wheels were already in motion. Valentina would be gone in the morning. She could have everything set up before she got back. 

Then all this worry the other girl was feeling would end. 

“I love you.” Juliana stated, simply and Valentina smiled in response. She moved forward, hovering close to Valentina’s mouth. “Is this the part where we kiss?” 

Valentina smirked, biting gently at the inside of her lip to contain it. “Unfortunately, no.” She responded, laughing at how quickly Juliana moved back. The shocked expression was her favorite part. “We have to wait until midnight.” 

Juliana choked on her laugh. “You’re seriously going to make me wait until midnight.” 

Valentina offered a short nod. “Sure am.” 

“Here’s your water, Miss. Sorry about the wait.” 

Juliana kept her eyes on her girlfriend. They were narrowed slightly as she reached over and accepted the bottle with a thank you. Valentina raised an eyebrow, the smug little smirk still evident on her lips. 

“I can’t believe you.” Juliana huffed. 

Valentina bounced on her toes, happily then took a step away from the bar. She extended her hand to Juliana, wiggling her fingers beckoning for her to take her hand again. Juliana continued to eye her playfully then slipped her hand inside Valentina’s. 

“Come on. They’re waiting on us.” Valentina waited for her to catch up and they walked side by side back to their friends….


	26. “You mean too much to me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day everyone has been waiting for...
> 
> Hope it lived up to your expectations....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final day...
> 
> It's all over... 
> 
> Thank you so much for riding this out with me... I hope I brought some joy to your holidays and that this turned out the way you all expected...
> 
> Please... comment.. drop me a line on twitter.. or tumblr.. wherever... I would love to hear your thoughts.. always!
> 
> and don't forget.. @Tenemos-que-hablar has one more for you on tumblr!
> 
> *********************************

_“Happy New Year, mi amor.”_

_“I can’t wait to see what this year brings us.”_

_“I don’t really need anything else. I already have you."_

_“Exactly how many of those lines are in your playbook?”_

Juliana smiled against her pillow, burying her face further into it. Their night felt like a dream, but spots Valentina touched on her skin still tingled so she knew it was real. She stretched, pulling her body fully awake then reached out for Valentina. Her hand slid back and forth over the empty spot until the tips of her fingers brushed against a piece of paper. 

Juliana pushed herself up, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. She picked the paper up and rolled onto her back. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to clear the sleep from her vision. The words came into focus and the smile immediately formed on her lips. 

**_“Went to my dad’s office. I should be back around eleven. I miss your warmth already. Love you.”_**

Juliana eyes widened as she searched for the time. Her hand wrapped around her phone and she pulled it into view, tapping it with her finger to wake the screen. It was nine in the morning. She still had plenty of time but so much to do. 

Her mind raced, taking her from task to task. She scheduled room service first making sure she ordered Valentina’s favorites. She surveyed the room, picking up random pieces of clothing from the night before. She picked up Valentina’s dress, huffing a small laugh to herself at the memory of how difficult it was to get off. 

_“This is what I get for trying to be sexy.”_

Juliana shook her head, releasing a small laugh as she folded the dress over her arm. She knew the smile she woke up with was still plastered on her face and she didn’t care. Today, in a few hours to be exact, she was going to ask Valentina to marry her. Her stomach fluttered at the thought and she breathed in trying to calm it. 

It started to feel like she was moving on autopilot, getting everything ready in the order she planned. Everything was going so smoothly she was almost afraid she missed a step. She placed the dress on a hanger inside the closet. Her eyes darted around the room for a moment, making sure she was totally alone. 

Juliana searched through the clothes for a moment, stopping on her leather jacket. Her hand slipped inside the front pocket and she pulled out a dark blue velvet box. Relief washed over her at the sight of it and she stepped back to close the closet door. She flexed the fingers on her empty hand attempting to remove the nervousness threatening to overtake her. Her jaw clenched as she raised her hand and popped open the box resting in her palm. 

She took in a sharp breath, hearing a strangled syllable escape her throat. If this was her reaction to seeing the ring again, she could only imagine what Valentina was going to do. She swallowed back the nerves rising in her throat and popped the box closed again. Her brown eyes closed as she held the box against her chest. 

“Everything is going to work out.” She muttered to herself, clutching onto the box. 

She repeated like a calming mantra. It didn’t make sense to her. Why she was so nervous about something she was so sure of. Valentina loved her. She whispered it to her every night and every morning. Any doubts she had of Valentina saying yes faded at the memory of that. 

They were forever. 

The sound of a knock on the door pulled her from her meditation. Her lips pursed as she blew out a heavy breath then made her way out of the bedroom. She slid the box into the pocket of her lounge pants then ran her hand through her hair. Juliana pulled the hotel door open and smiled at the people standing on the other side. 

“Right on time. The bedroom is this way.” 

************************************************************************* 

When Valentina arrived at her father’s office, she picked up the file but noticed another envelope on top of it. She picked up the envelope, eyeing it curiously as her name was scrawled across the front. A small hum escaped her throat and she shrugged her shoulder as she opened the envelope. She reached in, pulling out two tickets and couldn’t contain the screech of excitement that escaped her throat. 

“Juliana is going to flip!” She stated, in the empty room as she gathered everything and hurried back downstairs to the car. Her excitement made it impossible to sit still in the car. She chatted with Anthony, attempting to distract herself from the urge to call Juliana and tell her what she had. The thought of seeing the happiness in her beautiful face helped her fight the urge even harder. Instead, she sent her a text, telling her she would be there soon, and she had a surprise. 

**Juls: Me too. Hurry. I miss you.**

Valentina smiled at the message and turned her phone over on her lap. “How much longer, Anthony?” 

The man glanced at her in the rear-view mirror. An understanding smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Almost there.” He promised, pointing forward. “Right around the corner, actually.” 

Valentina flashed him a thankful look. She glanced at her backpack, zipping it open one more time. She pulled out the tickets again, smiling at the generosity of her father. Him being so supportive of her relationship with Juliana meant so much to her. He welcomed her into the family and supported her like she was his own child. 

Valentina couldn’t be happier with the way her life had turned out since Juliana. And she couldn’t wait to see what the new year had in store for them. 

They arrived at the hotel and Anthony rushed around the let her out. He wasn’t quick enough as Valentina popped the door open herself and slid from the car with minimal effort. Anthony reached out for her hand, assisting with her last steps. She leaned into the SUV for a second to grab her backpack then flashed a quick smile in the man’s direction. 

“Thanks, Anthony!” She shouted over her shoulder with a wave. “I’ll call later for a ride to the theater.” 

“Yes, Miss. Carvajal!” He called out but she had already entered the building and disappeared through the lobby…. 

******************************************************************** 

“Juls, you are never going to guess what my dad-“ 

Her words halted in her throat and her eyes widened in awe at the scene before her. Juliana was standing by the dining table which was covered in different types of breakfast and lunch foods. She was dressed casually, a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, but she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair up in a lose ponytail with tendrils of hair falling against the sides of her face. 

Valentina loved when she wore her hair that way. Especially now that it was longer. 

Juliana turned, catching Valentina’s eyes and a huge smile broke across her face. “Hey!” She greeted, wiping her hands together as she made her way toward Valentina. “You’re back.” 

Valentina slipped the backpack from her shoulder allowing it to fall to the floor beside her feet. “Yeah, I guess you didn’t hear me when I came in but my dad-“ 

Juliana cut her off, pulling her in for a loving kiss. She swallowed the surprised gasp Valentina released and smiled against her lips when Valentina relaxed against her. They kissed slowly, changing angles attempting to find more ways to love one another. Juliana raised her hand, brushing her fingers lightly down Valentina’s cheek. Her hand shifted and she slid her hand through Valentina’s hair before slipping down to allow the ends to flow through her fingers. She pulled back slowly, pressing one final kiss to Valentina’s lips. 

A small chuckle escaped her throat as she waited for Valentina’s beautiful blue eyes to open back up. They fluttered open a moment later and Juliana beamed at her. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Valentina responded, regaining her senses. 

Juliana held her gaze as she rested her hands on Valentina’s waist, pulling her closer. “Are you hungry?” 

Valentina flashed her a curious look. “You mean for food or-?” 

“Yes, for food.” Juliana laughed, taking hold of her hand. “Come on.” She tugged gently, leading her toward the dining table. She released her hand then walked over to pull a chair out for her. “Sit.” She titled her head toward the chair. 

Valentina eyed her for a moment then took a seat in the offered chair. “What’s all this about?” 

Juliana helped her move her chair closer to the table. “I promised you brunch.” She reminded, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She walked around to the seat to the left of Valentina and sat down, inching her chair closer to the table. She glanced at the other girl, grinning as she watched her survey the table. “I hope you like everything I picked.” 

Valentina glanced over the table of food and nodded in approval. “You got all of our favorites.” She reached out, taking Juliana’s hand. “You’re the best, babe.” She raised their joined hands, placing a small kiss against Juliana’s skin. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.” Juliana squeezed her hand lightly then released it. She waved her hand around. “Come antes de que se enfríe.” 

Valentina chuckled as she lifted her plate and began to place different items on it. “Can I tell you my surprise now?” She asked, pulling a pancake onto her plate. “Or do you want to go first?” 

Juliana shifted her gaze trying to avoid eye contact for a second. “You go first.” She requested, placing random items on her plate. 

“Are you sure?” 

Juliana nodded. “Mhmm.” 

“Okay.” Valentina placed her plate down, bouncing excitedly in her seat. “When I picked up my dad’s file folder, there was an envelope with my name on it.” She wrapped her hand around Juliana’s wrist grabbing the other girl’s full attention. “My dad got us tickets to a Broadway show.” 

“Really? Which one?” 

Valentina shifted her jaw in contemplation. “I don’t think I’m going to tell you.” 

Juliana blew out a breath. “En serio?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded, enthusiastically. “I think I’ll keep the surprise going.” Her attention moved back to the food as she grabbed some fruit. “Show is at eight, so we have plenty of time.” 

“Plenty of time to torment me, is what you mean.” Juliana corrected, shaking her head disbelievingly at her girlfriend. 

“So, what’s your surprise?” Valentina questioned, suddenly as she took a bite of her pancake. 

Juliana felt a sudden rush of heat invade her body. She was pretty sure someone randomly turned up the air in the suite. “After we eat.” 

Valentina eyed her suspiciously as she chewed. “Why not now?” 

Juliana dropped her hands on the table, flashing Valentina a mock scolding look. The other girl raised her hands in defense with a smirk as they continued to eat. There was some chatting, discussing excitement for their outing. Valentina gushed over Juliana’s food choices and they shared different items from the table, feeding one another and reveling at the other’s enjoyment of the choice. 

“What do you want to do today?” Valentina asked, taking a sip from her drink. She swallowed then placed the glass back down. 

“As long as I’m with you, I’m good with anything.” Juliana muttered, swallowing what she was currently chewing. She raised her hand to cover her mouth. “That was from page sixteen of your playbook, by the way.” 

Valentina laughed, half rolling her eyes. She inched forward, picking up her fork. “There’s only one pancake left.” She motioned her chin toward Juliana. “You should take it.” 

“No, babe, if you want it, take it.” 

“Juls, you love pancakes. You take it.” 

“But, I love you more so if you want it-“ 

“There is no way I am taking your favorite food from you.” Valentina stated as she picked up the pancake and placed it on Juliana’s plate. She flashed her an adorable, nose winkling grin. “You mean too much to me.” 

Juliana found herself captivated by the look and the simplicity of Valentina’s statement. Even though she was currently talking about food, she knew there was a bigger meaning behind Valentina’s words. It wasn’t just a simple breakfast food she would be willing to give up for Juliana. She could give up everything and anything to make her happy and Juliana was overwhelmed with the weight of it all. 

“Marry me.” 

The words tumbled from Juliana’s mouth before she could even process what she was saying. Valentina paused in mid movement. Her eyes slowly raised to meet Juliana’s and her jaw slacked as several choked words escaped her throat. 

“What?” Valentina stammered, looking at Juliana in complete shock. 

Juliana opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing tangible came out. “Shit…” She breathed. Her eyes shifted from side to side as she tried to come up with a way to fix this. This was not the plan. “That’s not how I intended for this to happen…” 

“In-intended? So, you meant to-“ Valentina dropped her fork, shattering the thickness of the silence enclosing around them. 

It caused Juliana to jump and she quickly stood up. “I’ll be right back.” She shoved the chair back and bolted toward the bedroom. 

Valentina snapped from her daze watching as she scurried off. “You’ll be right-what-Juls!” 

She hurried to stand, banging her knee against the table. A muffled ‘fuck’ slid through her gritted teeth and she pushed herself around the table. Her knee was throbbing, but she ignored the pain. There were more pressing matters at hand, and she need to understand what was going on. 

“Juliana!” She called out as she skidded to a halt inside the bedroom. 

Juliana stood in the center of the room, holding her arms out to the side. “This is where I intended it to happen.” 

Valentina raised her hand, placing it over her mouth as she took a slow step further into the room. There were different types of brightly colored flowers filling the space. Soft music playing from a small speaker caught her attention. It was the fist song they ever danced to, flooding them with memories of when they first fell in love. 

Juliana met her halfway, fidgeting with her hands with every step. “I had this whole plan and I totally screwed it up.” 

Her hand raised and she gnawed lightly on the edge of her finger. A soft smile formed on her lips when Valentina raised her own hand, unconsciously moving Juliana’s away from her mouth. She took the opportunity to clasp her hand with Valentina’s, intertwining their fingers. She ushered the shocked girl to walk with her and they moved closer to toward the bed. 

“Sit.” Juliana requested, leading her toward the edge of the bed. 

Valentina did as she was told. Her face still showed the level of shock she was experiencing. She hadn’t said a word since she walked in and Juliana was pretty sure she might have short circuited. The brunette cleared her throat then swallowed to combat the oncoming dryness as she slow knelt down before her. 

The movement caught Valentina’s attention and she followed Juliana’s trial. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. It was loud and pulsating in her ears. She watched as Juliana ducked her head, searching for her next words. Without a thought, Valentina reached out, placing her finger under her chin to bring her beautiful brown eyes back to her. 

“Juls..” 

“Wait. Please.” Juliana released a watery laugh as she took in a deep breath. “Val, I love you.” Her eyes danced back and forth over Valentina’s features, trying to read the different feelings running through her face. “There was a time when you told me you couldn’t imagine your life without me.” She swallowed again, her throat bobbing uncontrollably with the action. “And-I don’t know if I ever said it-but I feel the same way.” She adverted her eyes for a moment as she reached under the bed. 

The tears began to weld up behind Valentina’s blue eyes and she did her best to control them. There were moments in her dreams when she pictured this happening. Where she saw herself making the big step and doing all of this for Juliana. She tried to focus on the words coming from her girlfriend’s mouth, but she was too overcome with the need to pull her up and into her arms. She restrained herself though and breathed in to remain in control. 

“I know even without the ring; we’ll be together forever.” Juliana shook as she slowly opened the blue velvet box. “But, I really want to give you the ring.” 

Valentina gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth again. Her eyes focused on the beautiful diamond glistening before her. She tilted her head at the familiarity of it and slowly lowed her hands from her face. “Is that-is that my mom’s ring?” She managed, meeting Juliana’s eyes again. 

Juliana nodded. “When I asked your father for his blessing, he offered it to me. I tried to refuse but, you know your dad.” 

Valentina released a watery laugh and nodded. A tear slipped down her cheek and Juliana reached up with her thumb to brush it away. Her touch lingered and Valentina leaned into it without a thought. 

“Valentina-“ Juliana began, taking in a shuttering breath as she moved her hand to pull the ring from its protective casing. She placed the box down and held the ring out to her. “Will you marry me?” 

Valentina couldn’t hold it back any longer. The tears flowed from her eyes and she found herself unable to breath. It was the messiest happy cry she had every experienced and she laughed her way through it when Juliana scrambled closer to her. 

“No, Val.” Juliana cooed, amused as she wiped her face. “No llores. Si lloras, voy a llorar.” She cupped her cheek, pulling close and resting their foreheads together. 

Valentina reached up, cupping her cheek as well. “Yes.” She answered, finally as she leaned back to look at Juliana. “Yes.” 

Juliana face filled with joy as her own tears built behind her eyes. “Yes?” 

Valentina huffed a laugh as she shook her head. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Her hand grasped Juliana’s neck tightly when the other girl crashed into her giving her an overly enthusiastic kiss. They remained that way for a few minutes, only pulling away when breathing became a necessity. Their strained joyous laughter blended together as Juliana slipped the ring on Valentina’s finger. She held her hand, admiring it for a moment before ducking her head downward to place a small kiss on the diamond. 

“It’s perfect. Just like you.” Juliana gushed, meeting her stare once again. 

Valentina’s hand remained on her cheek. She turned her head, closing her eyes as she pressed a kiss to Valentina’s palm. Her eyes opened again to meet the watery blue ones staring loving back at her. 

“I love you, Valentina Carvajal..” 

“Valdés.” Valentina corrected, chuckling when Juliana rolled her eyes. “And I love you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she leaned in and kissed her. 

Juliana pulled back abruptly, giggling when Valentina chased her lips. She placed her hand on Valentina’s chest, keeping her at bay. “What are we going to see?” 

Valentina sighed, giving in. “Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.” 

“Yes!” Juliana exclaimed as she wrapped her hands around Valentina’s neck. “Best first day of the new year ever.” 

Valentina chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Juliana bringing her closer. She leaned back on the mattress until Juliana was lying fully on top of her. She reached up, brushing her hair back behind her ear. Their loving gazes mirrored one another’s as Valentina continued to brush her fingers over the shell of Juliana's ear. 

“It’s about to get even better.” She promised as she pulled her down into a loving, passion filled kiss….. 

The End.


End file.
